


all my life i've never known where you've been (there were holes in you, the kind I could not mend)

by commandmetobewell



Series: A Tale of Two Criminals: The Miller-Ocean Chronicles. [1]
Category: Ocean's 8 (2018)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Blood and Violence, Catharsis, F/F, Fluff and Smut, Heist, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Injury Recovery, Lou is the Cool Dad and Debbie is the Overprotective Mom, Major Character Injury, Marriage, Marriage Proposal, Motorcycles, anyways the point of this story is that i'm in love with both lou and cate blanchett, fight me, so sit down shut up and grab some popcorn because it's about to be lit, sorry i had to add these tags later woops, the first chapter is real af but the second chapter has the quality gay shit you're all here for
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-13
Updated: 2019-02-18
Packaged: 2019-10-26 02:34:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 49,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17737373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/commandmetobewell/pseuds/commandmetobewell
Summary: "Of course it's you," Claude snorts as he saunters into the room. "She never could let you go, could she?""I see you're still cordial as always," Lou quips back, arching her brow. "Never did care for manners, did you Claude?""Debbie always did play you like a fiddle," Claude chuckles as he walks up to Lou with a grin. "She convinced you to do this, to plot her revenge against me. But did you ever think that maybe it wasn't revenge she was looking for? Maybe she knew, all along, it was always about you."OrThe one where the heist doesn't go entirely as planned and Lou is caught in the crossfire.





	1. best laid schemes of mice and men (often go awry)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Thought I found a way,  
> thought I found a way out.  
> But you never go away  
> so I guess I gotta stay now."
> 
> \-- lovely, Billie Eilish & Khalid.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> haha this is sad and gay just like me. some violence and injury stuff. i know nothing about medicine so ignore the medical inaccuracies and just enjoy the ride i guess??

It was _supposed_ to be a simple job, Debbie knows. Complex, but also simple.

After all, she'd planned it all in prison--every single part, from the beginning to the end, flaws and mistakes included.

Amita was supposed to get the diamonds from Constance (well, the mule, really) and then break them up in the bathroom while Daphne and Debbie caused a scene of panic for Cartier. And it was all going to plan, but then Debbie realized that not all plans are perfect.

 _Her_  plan changed when she saw Claude, and suddenly all she could do was let her revenge get the best of her.

All of the memories (nightmares) from her prison experience came rushing back in and Debbie went blind. So she made sure he'd seen her face, and despite the wig and smoky make-up, Debbie  _knew_ that Claude recognized her. And it gave her some sort of sweet satisfaction to know that he saw her, that he would be clued in on what was about to unfold. It satiated the anger she'd kept for five years, eight months, and twelve days that she'd been inside that retched prison. She made an effort to hold his eyes, to communicate the unspoken message.

At the time, it was a brilliant catharsis, a satisfying end to their story.

Yet as she looks over the Cartier guards to Claude heading for the kitchen, Debbie knows it's the agonizing start of another one.

* * * 

 _"Lou,"_ Nine Ball's frantic voice comes over the small earpiece. _"Shit, Becker's coming, I think he's figured it out."_

Lou snaps her head up from where she's criticizing her sous-chef for not putting enough hibiscus drizzle on the ganache (whatever the hell that meant--she'd read it in the cook book she'd studied while prepping for her role). She quickly shoes him away, muttering something in French to get him away from her so she can nonchalantly look to her watch with a panicked expression. The entire time she'd been in the stupid kitchen, she'd been nursing a steady headache. She didn't need this shit. Lou swallows the pain and looks to the CCTV cameras.

"He's not supposed to come down," Lou hisses under her breath. "What the hell happened? Amita's not even got the stash yet."

 _"The mule is in the corridor,"_ Nine Ball urges back. _"You have to get the diamonds to Amita. Becker is on a war path, Lou."_

"Fuck," Lou shakes her head. "That arsehole knows who I am. If he sees me--"

 _"Shit,"_ Nine Ball curses. _"You'll be caught."_

"If I run, we all will. I can't let him get to Amita," Lou mutters as she scratches her brow. Her head is near pounding now, and Lou curses herself as she struggles to come up with a new plan. She takes a moment and thinks about the situation, but she knows that at the end of the day, her choices aren't exactly going to end up in sunshine and rainbows. "Nine, can you hack the CCTV in here? Whatever goes down, there can't be any evidence. I'm going to stall Becker. I'll be able to give Amita a few more minutes, but she's gotta be quick."

_"What the hell are you planning--"_

"Just do what I say," Lou snaps as she looks up to her sous-chef giving her an odd look. "Clear the CCTV and tell Amita to get ready."

There's a pause before Nine Ball sighs.  _"Yes, okay, I got it. Just… be careful, Lou."_

"Marc," Lou shouts over to the frazzled sous-chef. "Je vais finir le reste. Prends la soirée. Dis la même pour les autres."

"Êtes-vous sûre, Madame?" Marc asks back, brow puzzled. "La soirée et les repas n'ont pas fini--"

"Just go," Lou waves him off. "It's the MET, Marc. Live a little, won't you?"

Marc doesn't seem convinced, but when Lou flashes her baby blues and winks half-heartedly, the man flushes and nods. He shouts at the others in French and the kitchen immediately empties moments later, leaving just Lou alone. After a few moments, Amita joins her from her spot near the back, her hands wet from washing dishes and eyes flashing with worry at the concern in Lou's expression.

"Nine just told me," Amita says with a shaky voice. "Lou, I need more time--"

"You'll get it," Lou tells her sternly as she looks up to the CCTV cameras in the kitchen. "Nine, you still there?"

 _"CCTV footage is hacked but I still have the direct feed,"_ Nine Ball's voice comes into her ear. _"Becker's five minutes out."_

Lou takes a deep breath and walks into the corridor to where the mule had abandoned the tray with the diamonds on it. She snatches it up quickly and double-backs towards the kitchen, catching Amita on the way back in and nodding to the camera. "Does Debbie know?"

_"Yeah, she's trying to keep the Cartier guys occupied while Daph's still hurlin' in the bathroom."_

"How much time before they start searching?" Lou asks as hands the tray off to Amita. "Give me a window, Nine."

_"Fifteen minutes, tops. Give yourself ten to be sure."_

Lou looks to a frazzled Amita and she can feel the fear radiating off the other woman in waves now. Lou takes her into her arms, forcing Amita to make direct eye-contact. "Listen," Lou whispers softly, "I know you're scared. I know it's hard, but you can do it. We practiced at the loft and you could break down the copy in twelve minutes. I'm gonna need you to really try and cut your record in half on this one, kid."

"I--"

"You can do this," Lou tells her as she leads Amita back to the accessible bathroom before opening it up and shoving her inside. "Whatever you do--whatever you _hear_ \--you don't leave this room until one of us comes to get you, alright? You'll be okay, Am. You've got this, kid"

Amita looks ready to question her, but Lou shakes her head, offering a confident smile, even if she feels anything but. She shoves Amita inside and sighs when she hears the characteristic click of the lock sliding into place. Looking down to her watch, Lou starts her timer and rushes back into the kitchen. She pulls out her burner phone and texts Yen, tells him to get ready for the secondary extraction. He texts her back letting her know that he's in position, and that once everyone has evacuated he can grab the rest. Her headache is reduced to a dull pounding, but Lou blinks away the unsettled waves of dizziness as she focuses on the task at hand.

 _"Becker's here!"_ Nine's voice interrupts her mid-reply to Yen and Lou looks up. _"He's two feet from the door, Lou."_

Lou doesn't hide. Instead she tucks the phone in her pocket and stands straighter as the doors slam open and the man walks in, an irate glare on his face as he scours the room before his eyes land on Lou's own unaffected blue ones. He hasn't changed, not since their last meeting. Lou still feels that familiar rage building inside of her as she watches him smirk. As soon as they make eye-contact, Claude laughs, his hand coming up to rub at his stubbled jaw. Lou stands taller, her chin jutted upwards and her hands behind her back.

"Of course it's you," Claude snorts as he saunters into the room. "She never could let you go, could she?"

"I see you're still cordial as always," Lou quips back, arching her brow. "Never did care for manners, did you Claude?"

"Debbie always did play you like a fiddle," Claude chuckles as he walks up to Lou with a grin. "She convinced you to do this, to plot her revenge against me. But did you ever think that maybe it wasn't revenge she was looking for? Maybe she knew, all along, it was always about you."

Lou tries not to let the words sink in, but Claude pushes further. "She chose me over you, Miller. She didn't hesitate to leave you behind without even a single goodbye. She went to prison for me, not for you, Miller. She didn't even want you to visit her. Admit it, she never loved you, Lou. I thought you would have picked up on that by now, but I guess I was wrong. You're still as clueless as always."

Lou stands still, her eyes set forward as she watches two men in black enter in through the doors, eyeing Claude and then her. A panic settles into her bones as Claude nods in their direction. The artist chuckles as he waves the men in jovially, and Lou's heart spikes slightly as she watches them close and lock the doors behind them before turning to face her with blank expressions. As they approach, Claude paces a circle around her, like a predator stalking and wearing down his prey. But Lou doesn't fold. Doesn't break.

"She used you, Lou. It's sad really," Claude whispers as he reaches out to gently tuck a loose strand of hair from her hair behind her ear. "She probably touched you, convinced you that you're the one, her happy ever after, all that shit. But you were always just her pawn, Lou. If you don't believe me, just look at how you're standing here alone, ready to take the fall, while she's up there safe and sound."

Lou's eyes finally flit over to the other man as she snorts. "You're daft if you think that I'd believe that bollocks--"

Claude's hand grips her shoulder tightly, interrupting her reply. "Where is it? The Toussaint?"

"Fuck if I know," Lou says as she pries Claude's hand off her shoulder. "Don't touch me again or else you'll lose your hand."

"It can be easy," Claude growls, "but you always have to make it difficult, don't you? Fucking dyke."

"Now, now. That's not very nice," Lou snorts, chuckling. "That the best you've got, Becker? You haven't gotten soft, have you?"

 _"Lou,"_ she hears Nine Ball's concerned voice in her ear. _"You're outnumbered, it isn't worth it."_

Lou just glances up at the CCTV camera with a knowing expression, one that Claude follows with a sick grin.

"Your entire band of merry misfits is going down," Claude snarls as he steps into Lou's face. "And you'll be on the front page."

"Give me your best, Becker." Lou's voice is firm as she clenches her fists. "Or shall I remind you of how our last encounter ended?"

Claude goes to throw the first punch but Lou is prepared.

She juts her forearm up and blocks it before twisting the man's arm and kicking her leg out, sending Claude barreling into the workstation behind him. The two men leap forward, one of them grabbing at the back of Lou's chef collar and yanking backwards as the other delivers a harsh punch to her gut. Lou groans, keeling over as the man punches her again before slamming his elbow in her face.

There's an uncharacteristic snap as Lou's head whips to the side. Blood gushes from her nose like a waterfall, falling into her lips. The searing pain from her nose causes her eyes to water, and she nearly splutters as she feels another harsh punch land into her gut.

Lou spits the blood from her mouth as she uses her shoulders to shove her body backwards, driving the man holding her into the corner. The man lets out a yelp of pain, releasing his grip on her just in time for Lou to duck down. The other man, who'd been winding up to strike again, misses Lou by an inch and ends up punching the other man. Lou sweeps her leg out and trips him, sending both men to the floor in a heap. Lou quickly scrambles to her feet to see Claude charging in her direction, a chef's knife gripped in his hands.

"I should have done this years ago," Claude snarls as extends his arm, the blade barely missing Lou's neck. "You've been nothing but a pain in my pass all these years." Lou kicks at his knee, sending him to the floor and the knife clattering away. Lou goes to deliver a punch to his head when she's roughly tackled down. A boot collides with her chest, sending her sprawling backwards from the force. She's barely able to suck in a breath before the boot connects again, throwing her into a cabinet and sending the contents clattering.

 _"Lou,"_ Nine Ball's panicked voice rings out in her ear. _"You need to get away. This is insane."_

Lou is wheezing as one of the men from before grabs at her collar and hoists her upwards, shoving her into the wall before landing a solid punch to her ribs. His hands find her throat and he squeezes. Nine Ball gasps in her ear, but the sound is muffled compared to the roar of her blood in her veins. Lou chokes as splutters for breath. The man slams her against the wall again, his grip easing slightly.

Lou takes the moment of weakness to suck in a deep breath and kick her legs up, wrapping them around the man's neck before twisting, sending them both to the ground with a rough landing. She hears a sickening crunch of bones breaking and the bloodcurdling shout of agony from the man as he crumples to the floor unmoving. His eyes stare open and glazed, his head twisted at an awkward angle as blood starts to pool out of his mouth. Lou scrambles away quickly, catching her breath as she looks up to the other man coming at her.

"Has Yen finished?" Lou pants as she kicks her leg out, sending the other charging man to the floor. "Nine?"

 _"Jesus…,"_ Nine Ball mutters in disapproval, but her voice is still concerned. _"Yes, he's almost done. Amita's got maybe four minutes."_

"Tell her to kindly hurry the fuck up then," Lou says as she ducks a punch from Claude. "I've got this."

"Your friends aren't going to help you," Claude spits as he reaches across the work station for another knife. "You're done, Miller."

Lou side steps as Claude bounds forward, knife extended before driving her elbow into his back. He growls and snaps his arm backwards, the knife slicing her side as she expertly moves away to avoid further damage. Lou quickly drives her knee up, catching Claude under the jaw and sending him stumbling backwards. Lou goes to charge forward, but arms wrap around her shoulders and haul her backwards again.

Lou elbows the man behind her in the ear before twisting and kicking at his groin, sending him sprawling to the floor with a gasp. Lou grips at his shirt and hauls him upwards, before grabbing his head and smashing it onto the steel of the countertop. The man crumples in on himself, instantly unconscious. Lou straightens, wincing at the pull in her side. Her ribs are bruised at the very least, maybe one is broken.

 _"Lou!"_ Nine Ball's voice calls out. _"Behind you!"_

Lou isn't quick enough to turn and dodge the charge from Claude. She tries to get her hands up in time, but it's too late.

The knife slides between her ribs and Lou can't breathe.

 _"Lou!"_ Nine Ball screams into the earpiece as Lou's mouth hangs open in shock. _"Oh my god!"_

"I told you," Claude whispers as they tumble to the ground, his body pinning her own down. He twists the knife, drawing a sharp cry of pain from the blonde. "I told you that I was going to end you, Miller. It's over, you lost. And now, Debbie has _no one_ left to protect her."

Lou's vision blurs as Claude grabs at her collar and hoists her upwards, the grip on the knife still strong as he presses her against the countertop of the workstation. He twists the knife again and Lou gurgles as she feels blood rise up the back of her throat. She can hear Nine Ball's muffled crying in her ears, but she tunes it out. All she thinks about is Debbie, about the woman who'd stolen her heart. She pictures Claude's filthy hands all over her, Debbie's scream of pain as she struggles in his grip, the lifelessness in those forest brown eyes…

"Fuck… you…," Lou spits as she covers his hand with her own before pushing upwards with renewed strength. Claude gasps in surprise as Lou forcefully removes the knife before changing angles and piercing it deep into Claude's shoulder. The man screams as Lou wrenches it in deeper. Her eyes light with fury as she shoves her body forward, sending him clambering down and onto the floor. He looks up at her, his eyes bloodshot as Lou grabs at his collar and hammers her fist into his face, once, twice, and then a third time.

"Don't you _ever_ ," Lou spits the words as she punches him again, "talk about Debbie like that again."

"Fucking dyke," Claude wheezes as he struggles to stay awake. "You'll never change, Lou, and it'll be the end of you."

Lou growls at his words before she kicks him in the face, her boot meeting the bottom of his jaw as she knocks him out. 

 _"Fuck,"_ she hears Nine Ball's muffled voice in her head. _"Constance is on her way. Lou, we gotta get you out of there."_

Lou tries to step forwards, but a sudden wave for dizziness overwhelms her, sending her clattering to the ground with a pained hiss. She rolls onto her side, her hand cupping the bleeding stab wound as she shakes her head. She spits the blood on the ground before hoisting herself up with an agonizing grunt and crawling in the direction of the bathroom Amita had locked herself in. She tries to get to her feet, but her knees tremble with fatigue and she slips. She waits, letting the fog clear and the nausea to subside, before trying again.

 _"Lou,"_ Nine Ball says, _"we have to call it off. You're hurt real bad."_

"Don't…," Lou mutters as she reaches for the counter with a bloodied hand. "Don't… fuck with the plan, Nine." She sucks in a deep breath and hauls herself up to a slouched position before limping over towards the bathroom door with a grimace of pain.

 _"I don't need CCTV footage to know it's serious,"_ Nine Ball criticizes. _"You need help. So yeah, I'd say fuck the plan, Lou."_

"Amita," Lou shouts, pounding her fists on the door of the bathroom, ignoring Nine Ball. "Amita it's me, it's safe to come out."

The door unlocks quickly and Lou almost collapses onto the shorter woman. Amita is quick to wrap her arms under Lou's shoulders and lower her to the ground. There are tears in her eyes and she's sobbing hysterically, but Lou just shakes her head and swallows.

"Debbie?" Lou asks as she glances back over to where Claude Becker remains unconscious. "Where--"

 _"The Cartier guards got inside the bathroom and found the necklace missing. The search has begun and they're evacuating everyone to the main hall. There are five guards heading in your direction,"_ Nine Ball relays after a few clicks of her mouse, _"Lou, they're armed--"_

"Then we better fucking hurry," Lou growls, cutting Nine Ball off. She looks to Amita, her face set determinedly. "Help me up, we gotta get these diamonds to the truck. Nine, what's the status on Yen?" Amita is looking at her in disbelief, but when Lou grunts, she nods.

 _"Yen is waiting in the side foyer. He's got the jewels,"_ Nine Ball says as the characteristic clicks of her mouse sound over the line. _"You've got maybe three minutes before those guards come down to the kitchen. They'll find the bodies, and Lou, in your state--"_

"Don't worry," Lou interrupts as she nods to Amita. "Go with Yen. I'll take the Touissant on the bike and meet you at the loft." 

"You're fucking kidding me," Amita blurts out. "Lou, you're in no state to ride, let alone walk--"

"Go," Lou says as she stands up straighter, "leave me the jewels and get out of here. If they're going to catch any of us--"

"Don't--"

" _Go_ ," Lou repeats, her voice shaking slightly as she shoves at Amita's shoulders. "I'll be fine."

Just as Amita is about to move, the doors swing open and both Lou and Amita look up to see Constance rushing through the kitchen. Her face pales as soon as she sees the massive (growing) bloodstain on Lou's jacket, as well as her broken nose and bloodied forehead.

"Lou," Constance croaks out, "holy shit…"

"Go with Amita, kid. Both of you, get out of here now. I'll be right behind you," Lou assures them as she leads them to the door near the foyer. "Yen's got the goods. Load up the truck and get out of here now. Nine, call Tammy to find the copy. Make sure they all get out."

There's a pause before Nine Ball swallows thickly and whispers, _"alright. Just… be safe."_

"Go," Lou whispers again as shoves Amita and Constance out the door before grabbing at the backpack left behind. She chances a glance behind her to where Claude is starting to stir awake and she sets her jaw determinedly. "Nine, I need you to do me a favour. Clear my medical history. Wipe my medical record, finger prints, hair and DNA. Everything has to be destroyed. Keep a copy on your computer but that's it. No one can know who was here, understood?" There's some more clicking before Nine Ball gasps in shock, her voice trembling. 

_"Fuck Lou, why you didn't you tell us that you have--"_

"Not now," Lou says as she slings the backpack over her shoulder painfully. "Just do what I said. We'll discuss it later."

Before Nine Ball can protest, Lou limps over to Claude and kneels in front of him, glaring at his knocked out face.

"You messed with the wrong dyke," Lou growls as she shoves something inside his pocket. "Rest in pieces, dickhead."

Lou stands, her side aching with the effort as she looks to the CCTV camera. "You remember Plan B?"

_"Yeah, but Lou--"_

"Send this fucker to prison, Nine. Give him your worst."

And with that, Lou turns away from the man who'd ruined her life and bounds in the direction of the parking lot.

* * * 

As Debbie is walking in the opposite direction as the guests of the MET, worry plagues her mind.

"Nine," she whispers under her breath as she nods and smiles in everyone else's direction. She's antsy, just barely keeping it together as she waits. "I saw Becker head for the kitchen. He hasn't come back in a long time. What's happening with Lou? She got away, right?"

There's silence on the line, but then Debbie hears sniffling come from the other end. 

_"Becker found her. Lou's… she's not good, Deb. It's bad, really bad."_

Debbie has to use every ounce of willpower in her body to ignore the panic building in her chest at the news. She imagines Lou curled over, bleeding out on the floor, dying alone because of a mistake she'd made, because of a risk she was willing to take for some revenge. She knows that approaching Claude was not part of the plan, but an impulse decision. Something she couldn't help--

 _"Debbie,"_ Nine Ball's voice comes over again. _"Lou's taken the diamonds on her bike. Amita and Constance have the rest."_

"What is she doing?" Debbie asks, her voice cracking as she whispers the words. "Where the hell is she going?"

 _"Oh fuck,"_ Nine Ball curses as furious clicking crackles in her ears. _"He's still awake. He's going after her. Debbie--"_

"Where is he?" Debbie demands in a low hiss, stopping in her tracks as she tries to qualm the panic in her chest. "Nine--"

 _"You and Tammy get out of there. Rose, too. Get out now. The Cartier guys found the kitchen, they're gonna put the entire MET on lockdown."_ Nine Ball's voice is panicked now and Debbie feels her heart accelerate inside her chest. _"Get Tammy and Rose. Now."_

"I've got Debbie," Tammy's voice whispers from behind Debbie. Her arm winds around Debbie's own and shakes her from her revere. Tammy's eyes are worried and glazed with unshed tears, yanking Debbie along.

"Keep it together," Tammy growls at her while faking a smile to passing guests. "We can't help Lou if we get caught."

"Becker's going to kill her if he gets to her," Debbie says, her voice shaking as they both bound down the steps as quickly and unsuspiciously as possible. "We have to find her, Tammy. If something happens to her… I… I can't lose her, not now."

"Lou's tough," Tammy assures her as she glances up to see Rose a few steps behind them. "Nothing can bring that woman down."

Debbie knows this to be true, but she also knows that Claude Becker put her in prison and walked away scot-free.

Anything is possible, and Debbie isn't a patient person who's willing to wait it out.

 _"Oh my god,"_ Nine Ball's voice comes over the ear piece again, shocked. _"Lou, you fucking sneaky bastard."_

"What happened?" Debbie asks as she hurries down the steps and towards the limo waiting for them. "Is she--"

 _"Constance just called to say she and Amita have the Touissant,"_ Nine Ball says, and Debbie knows she's shaking her head in disbelief. _"Lou made it look like she'd taken it but she didn't. There was a copy model in her bag. Constance just told me that they have the real jewels in the truck. We got the full take and even if they catch Lou, there's nothing linking her to the crime. She planted the last piece on Becker."_

"Good," Tammy says, though she's still worried. "Where is she, Nine?"

 _"Don't know, the CCTV footage by the parking lot is grainy,"_ Nine Ball growls in disgust. _"I see a figure by the bike, it must be--"_

Nine Ball suddenly cuts herself off with a gasp which sends tingles down Debbie's spine.

 _"He's there,"_ Nine Ball whispers as Debbie feels her muscles tense, _"and he's got a gun."_

* * * 

Lou is slipping on her helmet when a sharp pain tears through her shoulder, followed by a booming crack splitting the air.

"You thought you could run?!" Claude's manic voice calls out from behind her as Lou clutches at her bleeding shoulder. "You think you can steal from me? Think you can frame me? I'll fucking wish you'd never been born. I put Deb away, but I think I'll just  _bury_ you, bitch." 

Lou can see he's a few metres away, so she acts quickly. She ignores the fiery pain in her arm and reaches for the bike. She powers it on quickly, ducking her head as another resounding gunshot pierces the air. It slices by her helmet, thankfully missing her by a small amount, but Lou doesn't want to stick around to test her luck any further. Claude fires the gun again, but his aim is as bad as his insults.

The sound of the gunshot is luckily muffled by the pounding music from the MET, which avoids unnecessary attention being drawn to them both. Lou quickly revs her engine before squealing out of the lot, ignoring the swearing and shouting from Claude behind her. She weaves her way through traffic, keeping her concentration on staying conscious and alert as she speeds down an abandoned alley, her bike blending in with the night. She bobs and weaves, making sure that her tracks are covered completely before she finds the busy main road.

"Nine?" She breathes out into the earpiece. "You still with me, kid?"

 _"I'm here,"_ Nine Ball replies instantly. _"You alright, Lou?"_

"Holding up. Debbie? Tammy? Rose?"

_"Everyone's out. Give us your location and we'll come."_

"Tell me about Claude first," Lou rasps as she weaves between traffic, her body starting to feel heavy and weak. "You got him?"

 _"He's not on the premises,"_ Nine Ball replies. _"His men have been found. One of them is dead."_

Lou clenches her jaw as she swallows down the nausea in her gut. "It works in our favour, sadly. You do what I asked of you?"

 _"Yeah,"_ Nine Ball says. _"Records are swapped. The cops already have the APB out. Choppers and all."_

"Good," Lou says as she nods, veering off the main road onto the dirt path off the highway. "Constance and Amita?"

_"They're at the loft. Just got the notification now. Debbie, Tammy, and Rose are also on route. Daph's with me."_

"Good," Lou wheezes as she finds blackness creeping up on her vision. "Good. You did good, kid." 

 _"Lou,"_ Nine Ball croaks as Lou continues to drive down the dirt path, _"you don't sound so good."_

"It's just the ol' smoker's lung," Lou rasps, taking a right onto path leading up to a small side street. "I'm fine, Leslie."

 _"I've got your location on my GPS,"_ Nine Ball responds, _"We're following you in the truck. Pull over at the fork up ahead."_

Lou goes to reply when suddenly she's thrown from her bike and sent tumbling forwards. Her bones crack and muscles twists as she's thrown like a rag-doll, tossing and turning until she slams back-first into a tree trunk with a harsh thud. Lou isn't able to move as bright lights shine down on her. She barely has the energy to blink up and see headlights pulling to a stop a few feet from her. She can't really feel her left leg, but she can tell by the way it seems almost out of place that she must have broken or dislocated it in the fall. The door of the car opens and Claude steps out, his breathing heavy and a wild look in his eye as he limps in her direction with a frustrated snarl.

"You don't know how to fucking die, do you?" Claude growls as he raises the gun again. "I'm fucking tired of this shit. It ends now."

Lou just reaches up and painfully unclasps her helmet before tossing it away. Blood pools down the side of her face and mats her hair to her cheek as she lays back, breathing in the cool night air. Her ribs are on fire and her chest feels like a crane was dropped on it. Claude approaches closer and Lou's pretty sure her body's nearly given up--she's getting too old for this shit, but Lou doesn't want to admit that just yet. Getting stabbed, shot, and thrown from a bike wasn't exactly on her bucket list, but shit happens. But one thing's certain--she won't give Claude the satisfaction of being the one to end her life. So Lou just keeps her gaze pierced on his own, unrelenting.

Just as Claude's hands go to pull the trigger, the sound of sirens erupts from nearby, pulling a smirk from Lou's cracked lips.

Claude freezes, before he turns around to see the flashing blue and red coming from the small street from behind him.

As he goes to turn back to Lou, the woman is gone and Claude is soon bathed in a sea of light and the wind of a chopper overhead.

"Claude Becker," someone calls out over a megaphone, probably from the helicopter. "Drop the weapon and get down on the ground on your knees with your hands behind your head. You are under arrest for the murder of Logan Stein and attempted murder of Reese Morgan and Daphne Kluger. You are cornered, and if you do not comply with the request, we will not hesitate to use lethal force."

Moments later, Claude drops the gun and raises his hands begrudgingly.

* * * 

Debbie, now changed from her outfit in a pair of loose joggers and a hoodie, is pacing a line into the living room floor.

"Any word?" She asks again, gazing to Constance frantically. The younger girl shakes her head, eyes filming with tears.

"Nothing," Constance replies. "Nine told us that she wasn't far from Lou. They must be on their way or something."

"Oh my dear," Rose's soft voice spills out between them. "Look at this."

Debbie and the rest of the girls crowd around the television to see the live broadcast of Claude Becker, covered in blood and a glare in his eyes, being shoved into the back of a police car. He's shouting something about being framed, about Lou Miller and Debbie Ocean, but the police investigators quickly slam the door shut. The running scroll underneath reads the story of his murder and attempted murder. Debbie covers her mouth with her hands, praying that the person murdered wasn't Lou, that her Lou is still breathing, still--

 _"You guys there?"_ Nine Ball's frantic voice over the radio interrupts them. _"I've got Lou. We're on our way to the loft."_

"Jesus _fuck_ it's good to hear your voice," Constance shakily replies as she clutches the radio. "Is Lou…?"

 _"Not good,"_ Nine Ball says, her voice hardening. _"The large dining table in the kitchen? I need you to sanitize it and wipe it down. Get some water boiling, some clean cloths, a pillow, and tell Amita to ready her medical kit. Grab two of the steel pipes from the garage, they're next to Lou's car. Also grab the thin rope while you're there; we need to set the broken bone in her leg. It's really bad."_

"The fuck are we going to be able to do here?" Amita blurts out, "I dropped _out_ of med school, remember? I'm not exactly qualified to be working on someone who might be in life-threatening condition. I know she was stabbed, Nine. She could be bleeding out."

Debbie tries not to focus on the image of Lou covered in blood, but luckily her thoughts are interrupted by a familiar voice.

 _"Oh I'm definitely bleeding out,"_ Lou's hisses in the background, her voice weak. _"But I'm holding on. No hospitals. You can do this."_

"Lou!" Debbie immediately reaches for the radio and pulls it close, failing to disguise her sobs. "What the fuck did you get yourself into? We can cover for you if we take you to the hospital. No one will know, Leslie can work her magic and rig the system or do something--"

 _"No use,"_ Nine Ball cuts in as Lou lets out another pained groan, _"firstly, we're too far away, and secondly, I wiped her records."_

"You did _what_?!" Debbie exclaims. "She's--"

_"We'll discuss it later. Right now, do what I told you. We'll be there in ten minutes."_

The line goes dead and Debbie looks up to see the rest of the women staring back at her in a panic. Constance is crying, Amita is shaking, Rose looks on the verge of having a panic attack, if she isn't already--Debbie isn't quite sure. Tammy is clutching her hands together, but Debbie is frozen. She can't think, can't get past the pain and fatigue in Lou's voice, the desperation in Nine Ball's own. 

"Come on," Tammy says as she snaps from her revere, noticing Debbie isn't moving. "Amita, get your kit. Constance go grab the things from the garage. Rose, boil the water and grab the linen and pillow from the main floor bedroom. Debbie, help me wipe the table down."

Debbie is shaken from the stupor as Tammy tugs her into the kitchen. She just shoves everything atop the table--old pizza boxes and empty bottles--onto the floor. Tammy sweeps it all up as Debbie frantically douses a cloth in a mixture of Lou's potent vodka and some warm water before wiping the entire thing clean. By the time she's done, Rose returns with the towels and the pillow, setting it down.

Constance and Amita join them both, the rope and pipes in their hands as they set up the kitchen counter with the necessary supplies. Amita reaches into her medical kit and pulls out a suturing kit, some gloves, antiseptic, scalpels, a few masks, and a transfusion needle. Debbie watches in awe as Amita takes a breath before focusing in on the materials, as if she was relearning the craft again. Constance quickly double backs to the garage, seemingly having forgotten something, before she returns with a small box with AED written atop it.

Debbie hates the way the box makes her feel.

"Thanks," Amita chokes as she looks to Constance with a watery smile. "I guess Lou was prepared for anything."

Just as Constance goes to reply, a beep sounds from outside. Debbie rushes forward, but Tammy's arms wrap around her waist. "Don't," the younger woman urges her as Constance bounds outside and Amita goes to scrub down her arms and hands in preparation. "If you get in their way, you'll only make it worse. You have to let them work and not interfere. Please Debbie, for Lou. You have to be strong, love." 

But strength is the last thing on her mind as she watches Nine Ball walking in with a passed out Lou between her and Daphne Kluger. Both Amita and Tammy look on in disbelief, and Constance follows behind them in equal parts confusion and equal parts distrust. Rose gasps at the sight of the other woman, her face paling. Daphne pays the women no attention as she focuses on helping Nine Ball.

"What the hell is _she_ doing here?" Amita is the first to break the stunned silence as Daphne winds her arm tighter around Lou's hip.

"She was in on it the whole time," Constance deduces in a flat tone before turning to glare at Debbie. "She was, wasn't she?"

"This isn't something we should be discussing now--but yes, I was," Daphne mutters as Lou slumps further in their grip. Lou's head lolls to Nine Ball's shoulder, her knees giving out. "Alright, Lou, easy. A little help here, Debbie?" Daphne looks up to her in a panic. Debbie nods, darting forward to slip her arms under Lou's arms to hoist her upwards a bit. Lou's eyes blink open sluggishly, clouded in pain and relief.

"Hey Jailbird," Lou rasps, her voice cracking. "Aren't you a sight for sore eyes, honey?"

"Oh baby," Debbie whispers as she presses a shaky kiss to those bloodied lips. "Baby, I'm so sorry, I--"

"Ssh," Lou mumbles as she tiredly lets her forehead lean against Debbie's own. "S'okay, sweetheart. We did it."

"I love you," Debbie says the words back as she reaches up with a free hand to cup Lou's cold cheek. "I love you so much."

Lou's head lolls again and both Nine Ball and Daphne gasp as Lou's legs fold under her like a newborn foal. "Lou?" Debbie frantically questions as Lou's eyes slide shut. "Lou, no, no!" Nine Ball is the first one to speak, realizing that Lou's now dead weight in their arms.

"Debbie move," Nine Ball grunts as she shoulders past them to help Daphne gently deposit Lou onto the table. The unconscious woman's arms hang loosely at her sides, her left leg twisted in an awkward angle. Daphne pulls away, panting. Debbie stays frozen as she steps back to allow Amita to get in close. The younger woman has her hair tied up and a mask over her face as she looks to Nine Ball sternly.

"Injuries?"

"Stab wound to her abdomen, gunshot to the shoulder--not sure if it's clean and through. Left leg is definitely broken, maybe also her right wrist. She lost consciousness five minutes ago, and she started fitting seconds later," Nine Ball rattles off, her voice trembling lightly. "I stopped so Daphne could help with the seizure. She came to a few moments later, but as you can see, she's out again. Her breathing was shallow but steady, which is a good sign. But her pulse is weak. She's lost a lot of blood, Amita. We tried to slow it, but…"

"Did you keep a copy of her medical records?" Amita asks, her voice turning serious and professional. "She might need a transfusion."

"They're on my computer," Nine Ball says, "I can go grab them and pull it up."

"I'm O-Negative," Constance interrupts, extending her arm. "That's universal right? Take as much as you can from me."

Amita nods, gesturing for Constance to pull one of the dining chairs over to Lou's bedside. "Let me fix up the major bleeding first, then we'll see if we can run a line through. I need to make sure that whatever blood you give her isn't just going to come running back out. Rose, pass me the scissors. I need to cut her shirt open and get a look at the stab wound. Nine, wash up and get ready to assist me."

"On it," Nine Ball says as she moves towards the kitchen sink while Rose hands Amita the scissors. "Here, take these."

"Let me help," Daphne says as she stands closer to Lou's side. "I was pre-med at Brown."

All the women turn to look at her, brows arched. Daphne shrugs. "What? Obviously it wasn't for me, but I still learned stuff."

"Alright," Amita says, shaking her head as she turns back to Debbie. "You going to be okay, Debs?"

"Lou…," Debbie whispers as she finally feels her body come back into focus, "oh my God…"

"If you can't handle it you can't be here," Amita warns her as she takes hold of the scissors from Rose. "I'm serious, Debbie."

"I'm okay," Debbie says protectively, fire in her voice as she blinks back tears. "Tell me what to do."

"Right now I don't want you to do anything," Amita says as she reaches down to cut away the blood-soaked material of Lou's jacket until her chest is exposed. She quickly cuts away at the entire thing, until Lou is bare on the table. Debbie can make out the sickening black and blue smattered across Lou's abs like a Jackson Pollock piece. The gunshot wound in her shoulder is a mess, but the hole is small and luckily there doesn't seem to be any visible shrapnel. Her wrist is bulging and swollen, but Debbie can tell it isn't broken, but just sprained badly.

But that's not the worst part.

"This isn't something you can help with," Amita's voice draws her back as Debbie's eyes flit down Lou's frame in panic. "You can stand and watch, but you can't help. You're too close to her and I need to keep this precise." Debbie gasps at the sight of the deep incision just between Lou's middle ribs. The flesh around it is torn and mangled, and the cut itself is leaking blood sluggishly, dark and clumpy. The table is quickly staining with Lou's blood, but Debbie is thrown off and equally surprised when Amita sighs in relief at the wound's sight.

"No major artery has been nicked," she says as she reaches for some of the water and the antiseptic. Daphne ties her hair up and places one of Amita's spare masks over her mouth before heading to the sink to wash up. Nine Ball is already back, waiting for the next order.

"Looks to be at least five inches deep around the intercostal muscles surrounding ribs three and five," Amita prattles out as Daphne nods along. Nine Ball looks confused, so she steps back as Daphne approaches with gloves snapped on her fingers. "No signs of lung puncture or fluid build-up. Breathing appears to be clear." Daphne nods, her eyes narrowing as she double-checks the inspection.

"Diaphragm's intact," Daphne confirms as she reaches down to press around the surface of the wound. Blood immediately pools out of the wound in a worrying gush, so strong and unexpected that Debbie almost lunges forward. Tammy holds her back as Daphne looks to Amita with a worried expression. "Her lungs are fine for now, but she's haemorrhaging from somewhere. We need to get inside and take a look."

Amita scrummages in her bag for her blood pressure monitor and quickly straps it around Lou's limp arm. After the wrap tightens and expands, the other woman's brows furrow in concern. "Blood pressures high and steadily rising. We need to stop that bleed now."

"The head wound," Daphne says, glancing up to Nine Ball. "Did you see how she got hit?"

"I can't remember, but it was in the kitchen. She didn't lose consciousness then, neither did she when she was flung from her bike."

"What the fuck?" Debbie breathes out, unable to believe what she's hearing. "She was what? _Flung_ from her bike?!"

Daphne opens one of Lou's passed out eyes and angles it towards the light. "Pupils aren't dilating. No sign of TBI."

"Good," Amita says as Daphne inspects the other eye and gives the same diagnosis. "That's one less thing to worry about at least."

Debbie is about to breathe out a sigh of relief when the unexpected happens.

Suddenly, Lou begins to fit again, her limbs tensing and constricting tightly. "Quick," Daphne says as she notices the signs of an oncoming seizure. "Help me get her on her side." Amita and Nine Ball jump in and quickly maneuver Lou onto her side as the convulsions start. A mixture of foam and blood froths at the injured woman's lips as Amita keeps an eye on her watch, counting the seconds that pass. It's a struggle, what with Lou's long, gangly limbs spazzing about, but eventually it stops and she goes limp.

"Why is she seizing?" Tammy asks as she watches the women lower Lou on her back again. "Isn't that a bad sign?"

Nine Ball opens her mouth to reply, but thinks better of it as she turns her attention back to Lou. Amita and Daphne don't seem to notice, and neither does anyone else, but Debbie does. They both make eye contact and Nine Ball sadly shakes her head.

 _Not right now_ , she mouthes as Amita and Daphne start prepping to work on Lou's stab wound. _Not here_.

"Alright, Daphne, stitch up the GSW while I get working on clearing out this wound," Amita instructs as she hands Daphne the needle and thread. "Antiseptic is behind you. When we rolled her over I saw that there's no exit wound. Bullet is still inside so you'll need to remove it and then set the bone if there's a break. Judging by the bruising, it could be a fracture to the rotator cuff. Look for shrapnel."

"On it," Daphne says as she sets to work immediately. She eyes Lou's slowly-rising chest warily. "She's going to need oxygen soon."

"There are scuba tanks in the garage," Constance says, causing Debbie to look up at her in confusion. Constance blushes. "What? Dad taught me how to take apart an engine while you guys were out shopping and I saw them there. She likes deep sea diving, I guess." The familiar sound of Lou's nickname brings a shaky smile to Debbie's lips, and she can tell that Constance hasn't even noticed the slip.

"It works," Amita nods. "Grab them and bring it here."

Constance bounds off immediately, while Rose, Tammy, and Debbie all inch closer, anxiously awaiting their own orders.

"Rose," Amita says as she looks to the frazzled older woman, "I need you to go upstairs and grab the heated blanket from my room. We need to keep her body temperature up. It's on the shelf in the corner." Rose nods and dutifully heads in the direction of the staircase.

"Please," Debbie asks hoarsely as she looks to Lou, distraught. "I have to help, Amita. Let me do something."

"No--"

"I've got a job for you," Daphne says, looking up from where she's got a pair of medical tweezers inside Lou's shoulder. "C'mere."

Debbie walks over, ignoring Amita and Tammy's protests as Daphne nods at the pulse point on Lou's neck. "Keep your fingers there and tell me or Amita if it stops," Daphne instructs her calmly, but Debbie can hear the sympathy underlying her tone. Debbie shakily follows her instruction, placing her index and middle finger against the slow beating thrum of Lou's pulse. Debbie smiles. "You with her, Deb?"

"Yeah," Debbie croaks as she leans down to kiss Lou's blood-matted forehead. "I'm with you, baby."

"She'll be okay," Daphne reassures her softly, "I know you probably don't believe me since you practically poisoned me and I'm basically holding her life in my hands, but she'll be okay. There's no shrapnel in here and I've almost got the bullet out. Once we fix up the bleeding, we'll be in the clear. You just gotta hold on for a few more moments. Be strong for her, Debbie. She needs you right now."

Oddly enough, the words are comforting and Debbie finds herself nodding as she pulls up a chair beside Lou's head. 

Rose soon returns with the blanket and Amita thanks her as the older woman quickly goes about laying the item across Lou's lap. She is extra careful with the broken limb of her left leg, to which Amita just tells her that they'll set it at the end since it's not as much of a concern. Rose busies herself with patting the blanket down and hanging her head, muttering under her breath while the other women work on Lou.

It occurs to her, then, as Debbie watches Roses' hands fold together and her eyes close, that she's praying.

Amita looks worried from where she's cleaning out the stab wound with water and antiseptic, but she returns her focus to Lou. Nine Ball helps by wiping away the excess blood while Tammy stands behind Amita, ready to offer her whatever tool she requires. Within a few moments, Constance returns with the oxygen tank and a scuba mask. She looks between Debbie and Amita and Daphne, confused.

"Um," Constance interrupts, "how exactly is this going to work?"

"Lou taught you to dissemble an engine, right?" Amita asks, not looking up from her work. "Think you can jerry rig the oxygen tank to the two cannula inside my medical kit?" Constance nods and goes to work, and before long she shows off the result to Amita.

"Good," the woman sighs in relief. "Hand it over to Daphne. Once she's done with the GSW, she'll set the oxygen in place."

"Do you need my blood now?" Constance asks. "I'm ready if you need it."

"Give me a second to take a deeper look. Daphne, you almost done?"

"Just finished," Daphne says as she plucks out the crumpled silver bullet and drops it onto the small tray beside Lou's head. Debbie almost gags at the sight, before that familiar rage burns inside of her once again at the thought of the man who'd wrecked their lives.

Daphne quickly stitches up the wound and pads it with the gauze from the medical kit. After taping it down, she deftly wraps the white bandage roll over her collarbone and under her arm pit until the area is covered. She knots it and tapes it down, holding it place.

"Alright," Daphne says as she maneuvers her way over to Amita. "Let's get working."

Amita nods and sets to work running the scalpel around the edge of the stab wound. The entire time, Lou doesn't stir, and for that Debbie is grateful. Her skin is pale and marred with bruises almost everywhere, but Debbie can feel from the steady thrum beneath her finger that Lou isn't giving up just yet. She sets her jaw determinedly as she watches Amita and Daphne grimace at the sight of the blood flowing freely.

"The bleeding is coming from below," Daphne observes with a frown. "It's her liver. I think it's been nicked."

Amita roots takes one of the tools and roots around inside, nodding in confirmation. "It's a small nick. No perforation, luckily."

"Alright, so now we gotta just stitch the cut closed right?" Tammy asks, taking the tool from Amita's bloody fingers. Daphne sighs.

"Her fourth rib is broken, and it's pushing against the outer wall of her lung." Worry laces her tone as Daphne glances over at Debbie sadly before looking to Amita for confirmation. "If she moves or seizes again, it could puncture and collapse the lung. We need to move the rib to a different angle before we can set them. Before that, though, we need to drain this excess blood, but we don't have a suction." 

"What does that mean?" Tammy asks worriedly. Amita pauses a moment before looking away to sadly growl, "she needs a hospital."

"We _can_ triage it," Daphne adds with an unconvincing lilt to her voice. "But she needs medical attention as soon as possible."

"Then we go to the hospital," Debbie speaks up from where she's pressing her fingers into Lou's neck. "We'll get help."

"Not a fat chance if you want to get caught," Nine Ball says quietly. "Claude already ranted about both of you on the news. If y'all show up at a hospital looking like this, suspicions will raise and you could be at fault. Besides, the paperwork will be way too tricky to navigate."

"Are you suggesting I just let her die instead?" Debbie snarls, her voice raising. "I don't care if I go to prison again, I _won't_ lose Lou."

"Debbie--"

"No," Debbie sobs as she hangs her head over Lou's, her lips pressing into the unconscious woman's temple. "I love her. I…"

"We can make a suction, can't we?" Constance asks, her voice quiet. "It can't be that hard. I made the oxygen thing, right?"

"No," Daphne says, her eyes flashing with a new idea as she looks to Amita. "But we _can_ improvise."

Before Amita can reply, Daphne goes to the bag and pulls out the largest syringe and attaching the widest needle onto the bottom. She hands the item to Tammy. "Take that and make sure to not hit anything. Suck up the blood and drain it into the receptacle here." Amita follows her gaze and catches on. She turns to Constance and grabs at the transfusion tube she'd fashioned earlier.

"If we're going to do this, we'll have to act quickly. Con, come here and give me your arm," Amita says as she sticks the needle into Lou's arm before turning to face Constance, who's already sitting and waiting with her arm extended. "There'll be a pinch, but it'll only last a second." Constance makes a bizarre noise with her mouth before muttering, "I'm not scared of some stupid needle--ouch!"

"There," Amita says as she sets a piece of tape over the metal. "Tell me if you start feeling dizzy or nauseous, got it?"

Constance sets her jaw determinedly. "Got it."

"Is the blood removal working?" Daphne asks as she looks over to Tammy. The other woman looks up with a wince.

"I think so?" Tammy says as she squeezes out the contents of the syringe into the bowl. "God, that's a lot of blood."

"Let's try to keep it as little as possible," Daphne replies as she reaches for her scalpel. "Amita, let's start on this rib."

Debbie watches them work diligently and efficiently. They'd been an odd group at the beginning, each of them with different personalities and talents. Debbie had been doubtful at first when Lou had put them together, but she gets it now. Lou always had a soft spot for girls from broken homes--and she knows its because Lou was one of those girls many years ago. She looks to how Constance has somehow managed to latch her hand onto Lou's non-injured one, grasping it lightly. Rose is leaned over Lou's non-broken leg, her hands rubbing soothing lines into the blanket. Nine Ball is working with Tammy to extract the blood, while Daphne and Amita work on the damage done by the stab wound. The team is a well-oiled machine, the six of them working together in better unison than they even did in the heist.

She remembers what Lou had told her two nights before the heist when Rose accidentally ordered enough pizzas to feed a small army. Lou had laughed and told her that they may as well enjoy the night before the heist started, and even bothered to crack out her top shelf booze. Nine Ball offered to bring her good kush, something that Rose had enjoyed (or rather it made her more paranoid than usual). Even Tammy, ever the mom, took a few hits and had her own terrible case of the munchies (much to Debbie's amusement). Constance just skated around the loft with a slice of pizza in one hand and a juice box in the other (she was still underage, Debbie was strict on that), poorly rapping Drake.

_"They're like our children," Lou chuckled as she'd come to sit next to Debbie on the staircase, observing their band of misfits all laughing and joking about the one time Tammy legitimately thought the word gala was actually pronounced gay-la. Debbie had looked to her then, taking in the smooth, relaxed rise and fall of her chest and those lazy blue eyes. She rested her head on Lou's shoulder, nose against her neck._

_"What do you mean we're_ like _your children?" Constance had asked, skating to a stop in front of them. "We played catch together!"_

 _"You played_ catch _?" Debbie asked, looking to Lou with an arched brow, to which the other woman had simply shrugged._

_"What?" Lou said as she smirked at Constance. "Can't live in the city and not love baseball. It's America's favourite past-time."_

_"You're from Australia. Do you even have baseball down there?" Debbie asked with a laugh. "I thought it was all dingoes and barbies."_

_"I'm gonna pretend those words didn't leave your mouth," Lou snorted. "Have you ever been down under, honey?"_

_"I have and I have to say that I absolutely_ loved _it," Debbie replied cheekily, winking at the older blonde, who simply rolled her eyes._

_"Debbie," Lou groaned, but Debbie just kissed her cheek before biting at her earlobe, causing the older woman to blush._

_"Lou," Debbie whispered her name back. "What's wrong, baby? Cat got your tongue?"_

_"Not that kind of cat," Lou muttered back, her blue eyes flashing with mirth. "Not yet, anyways. Maybe tonight?"_

" _Gross," Constance interrupted, closing her eyes. "Mom, Dad, keep it in your pants. There are innocent children here."_

_"Innocent children, huh?" Lou asks, brow arched. "Because last I checked, innocent children don't steal watches or wallets."_

_"Hey," Constance replied with a sheepish grin, raising her hands. "It's fun to rob rich people. I'm like the Asian Robin Hood. Besides, a girl's gotta find a way to eat somehow. I only do it because I gotta survive. Pizza and juice boxes aren't cheap to people from the projects."_

_"Not anymore," Lou told her softly, placing a hand on Constance's shoulder. "You can have all the pizza and juice boxes you want, Con."_

_Constance had been taken by surprise initially, but Debbie's heart had melted when the younger woman's eyes misted and she'd flung herself into Lou's arms, burrowing her head into the blonde's shoulders. Debbie watched them, her own heart thumping wildly inside her chest at how natural Lou looked as a pseudo-parent. They'd always discussed children, but with Debbie going to prison and Lou being infertile from a botched abortion in her youth, the thoughts never appeared again. But as she'd looked at Lou and Constance in an embrace, she felt happily comfortable knowing that even after the heist, their band of criminal children (and two adults) would always be their family._

_"Is this a good time to bring up you guys buying me a new metro card?" Constance had laughed, trying to break the emotional moment. "I can't skate everywhere, you know." Lou had laughed, her hand clapping Constance's back before she'd brought the girl in for another embrace. Debbie looked on in adoration, loving the way Lou beamed as Constance groaned and tried to squirm her way out of the hug._

_"For you, kid? I'll buy the whole damned metro."_

"Debbie?" 

Debbie looks up, her cheeks wet from tears she didn't know she'd been shedding as she sees Amita staring back at her in concern. 

"What's wrong?" Debbie quickly looks down to see Lou's face, still pale and her skin still cold. "Is she okay?"

"We just finished stitching her up. We gotta set the ribs now," Amita tells her gently. "We need to lift her and need your help."

"Of course," Debbie says as she wipes her eyes, "tell me what you need me to do."

"Support her neck," Amita instructs as Tammy and Nine Ball reach for Lou's hips. "When I say lift, we lift. Understood?"

"Understood," Debbie repeats shakily as she folds her hands under Lou's shoulders. "Hang in there, baby. We're almost done."

When Amita gives the instruction, Debbie helps stabilize Lou's neck gently. The process is quick, luckily, with both Amita and Daphne gently wrapping the tensor bandage around Lou's bare chest. There's already gauze around the stab wound and the long cut on Lou's hips, which is covered by the thick brown bandage. When they finish clipping the metal in place, the women slowly lower Lou back down.

"Alright," Amita sighs tiredly, wiping her brow with the back of her wrist. "I'll set her leg if you want to wrap her wrist, Daphne."

Daphne nods as she quickly moves over to Lou's injured hand. She pulls out the remainder of the tensor bandage and wraps it tightly around Lou's wrists before creating a small splint for the two broken fingers which Debbie hadn't noticed until now. Meanwhile, Amita removes the blanket from Lou's waist and grimaces at the angle of her leg. Nine Ball joins her and once Daphne is done, so does she.

"The break is bad," Amita grimaces as she notes the protruding bumps along her leg. "It's broken in at least three places."

"Four," Daphne winces as she points to the spot above Lou's knee. "Her kneecap is shattered and her leg's dislocated at the hip."

"Alright," Amita says as she looks to Nine Ball and Daphne. "Let's get to work setting this in place."

Debbie looks over to see Constance still gripping Lou's hand tightly, looking slightly paler than before. Debbie offers her a thankful, yet encouraging smile, and she feels her heart leap at the perkiness returning to Constance's tired eyes. The younger woman takes a breath.

"Don't worry, Mom. Dad will be alright," Constance says as she looks down to Lou resolutely. "She's a badass."

"Are you saying I'm not?" Debbie jokes, her voice scratchy from crying but appreciative for the comic relief. Constance just shrugs, blinking back her own tears as she holds Lou's hands tighter than before. She shakes her head and focuses on Lou with a small grin.

"Nah, you're the baddest bisexual gangster to ever exist," Constance chokes out with a watery laugh. "That's what Dad says, no lie."

"I love you, kid." Debbie can't control the words as they leave her mouth. "Lou and I both. We love you. All of you."

"Don't get sappy on us now, Mama," Nine Ball chirps up with weak laugh as she hands the metal pipe and rope to Daphne and Amita. "If Lou ever caught wind of what you'd just said she'd tell you that you've gone soft." Tammy laughs at that, shaking her head.

"If anyone's the soft one, it's Lou." The older woman chimes in, offering Debbie a smile. "Though I wouldn't ever catch her hearing me say it. She's tough on the outside, but she melts for you, Debs. It's sweet really. She's… she's an amazing person. She loves you a lot."

Debbie's eyes mist as Tammy smiles at her softly, nodding her appreciation. She's about to reply when there's an agonizing pop of Daphne setting Lou's leg back into place. All seven women grimace at the noise, but it's nothing compared to what they hear next.

Lou's head jerks in Debbie's hands and she startles awake with a scream.

Debbie panics as Lou struggles, her eyes wild and crazed as she tries to figure out her surroundings.

"Lou," Debbie instantly cries out as she places her hand on Lou's good shoulder, trying to steady her. "Lou, baby, it's me, it's Debbie. You're at home, you're safe. Please, baby, stop moving, you'll hurt yourself." When Lou's bloodshot eyes flicker to her, tears start to pool in them.

"Debbie," Lou gasps as she grits her teeth and holds back a scream. "Oh god, it hurts…"

"Hold her still," Amita says in a panic, "we may have set her ribs but any sudden movement will--"

"Agh," Lou shouts out agonizingly, her sprained wrist clenching and unclenching as sweat beads down her brow. "I… I can't…"

"Ssh," Debbie coos, peppering to Lou's cheeks and jaw. "Please, baby, relax. I know, I know it hurts, just please…"

But then Lou tenses up, her face growing paler by the second. Her breathing gets quicker and shorter, and Debbie grows worried.

"Lou?" She asks as Lou continues to struggle to breathe. "Lou, baby, what's happening?"

"Fuck!" Debbie hears Amita curse from behind her. "You have to knock her out. We haven't given her any painkillers and if she continues to stay awake she'll go into cardiac arrest. Knock her out, Debbie." Lou's eyes are wildly searching hers, blue eyes lit in an inferno of pain. But Debbie doesn't know how to knock someone out--being the muscle was always _Lou's_ job, while Debbie was busy being the mastermind.

"Knock her out!" Amita shouts as she struggles to keep Lou's leg in place. "Debbie--"

"How?!" Debbie cries out, feeling helpless as she keeps wiping at Lou's tears frantically. "I… I don't know how… I don't…"

Before Amita can move, Rose quickly comes up and wraps a cloth over Lou's mouth and nose. The sounds Lou emits are enough for Debbie to try and pry Rose away, but Tammy is fast enough to wrap her arms around her waist and haul her away. Lou's eyes stay glued on hers the entire time, wide and full of fear. Rose is sobbing as she tightens the grip on the cloth until Lou's eyes finally roll to the back of her head and she falls limp again on the table. The group of women let out a breath as soon as Rose pulls away the cloth and checks her breathing. Debbie claws herself from Tammy's grip to snag her finger into Roses' chest, pushing the woman backwards violently.

"What the hell were you thinking?!" Debbie shouts, her voice cracking. "You could have killed her!"

"I'm sorry," Rose sobs as she cowers in on herself, "I'm sorry, but I had to. You know I had to, dear."

Debbie's chest is heaving in rage before she finally lets her shoulders slump in solemn relief. "I… I know. I'm sorry… I pushed you."

"She's fine," Tammy's voice calls out from behind them. "She's still breathing. Nine and I gave her the cannula just in case."

Debbie turns to see the tubes sticking out from Lou's nostrils, leading into the oxygen tank Constance had procured. Sighing in relief, the older woman turns back to slump against the chair by Lou's head. She gently reaches out to check Lou's pulse, satisfied with its strong beating. She presses a kiss to Lou's cheek, whispering an apology before she closes her eyes and strokes Lou's skin softly.

"The leg is back in place," Daphne says as she finishes tying the rope around the two pipes splinting Lou's leg. Amita tightens the knot on her end and nods. "Everything else is superficial," Amita tells them as she pries off her gloves and takes off the mask. "Now, we just gotta wait out the night and hope that nothing goes wrong. As long as there are no complications, she should be okay."

"I would still recommend a hospital," Daphne says as she places the blanket back over Lou's leg gently. "Just to get X-Rays for her leg and shoulder and to check for any other spots we might have missed with the stab wound. I know a specialist who could keep us low-key, but I think we should wait until this Becker thing dies down. I can only hide so much. For now, we've done all we can. It should be enough."

"Thank you," Debbie sniffles as she looks between Amita and Daphne. "Both of you. All of you."

"Of course," Nine Ball says with a small smile. "Dad risked her life for us. She's family."

"I'm just glad she's okay, and that we didn't totally fuck it up," Amita says as she lets out a soft breath. "Now you guys should get some rest. Daphne and I'll take turns watching over Lou until morning. Constance, let me take the needle out now. I think Lou's out of the blue." Constance gives Amita a nod as she releases Lou's hand to give the other woman better access to her arm. She undoes the tape and slowly slides the needle out before pressing a cotton ball to the small hole. She tapes over it and then pats Constance's shoulder.

"I want you to sit on the couch for a moment, but don't fall asleep just yet. Tammy, can you grab her a juice box and a cookie?" Amita asks, looking over to the older woman. Tammy offers Constance a small smile and nods. "You want apple or orange, Constance?"

"Orange," Constance tiredly replies, her words slurring slightly. "And I'll have two cookies, please! Both double chocolate."

Nine Ball helps Constance to her feet as she settles on the couch, her eyelids drooping slightly. Her face is pale, but she looks alright apart from the slight flush to her cheeks. "Stay awake, sis. Can't have you passing out on us and causing Mama to worry unnecessarily."

After Tammy hands her a juice box and three cookies (which perks up Constance quite a bit), she turns to face Debbie.

"Come on, Debs. Let's get you some rest," Tammy suggests gently, coming to brush her hand on Debbie's shoulder. She's ever the motherly one, always worried even if Debbie and Lou were both a few years older than herself. "Lou wouldn't want to see you like this."

Debbie goes to protest, but Tammy's insistent stare has her defeated. She presses a kiss to Lou's hair and murmurs, "I love you" into her ear. She reaches over for the blanket to gently drape it all the way up until it's tucked softly under Lou's chin. The brunette waits a few moments, simply gazing at the love of her life with an earnest expression. She reaches down and tucks a loose strand of hair from Lou's face behind her ear before she leans down one more time to kiss her cheek. "Night, baby. Rest easy. We're all here for you, love."

After one last peck to her cheek, Debbie turns away and follows Tammy towards their bedroom.

* * * 

The first thing Lou registers when she wakes is that she has a massive headache and that her body is on fire.

"Fuck," she breathes out as she blinks away the haze in her eyes. "Jesus…"

"Morning, sunshine. You're looking fine as always."

Lou turns her head slightly to see Debbie sauntering over towards her with two pills and a glass of water with a straw in it. A halo of light pools around her hair, making the older woman look angelic and ethereal. Suddenly, all the pain which had been in her body fades from her mind and all Lou can focus on is the sweet smile adorning Debbie's lips, the warmth and tease in her eyes, her frizzy bed-hair.

"Constance left earlier and basically robbed a pharmacy," Debbie explains as she sets the pills down next to the table and offers the glass to Lou first, holding the straw out. "Don't know how the kid did it, but she said something about wigs getting snatched. I swear, she always makes me feel so old. I mean, who invented memes--first of all, what _is_ a meme? I'm too scared to ask at this point--"

"Debbie," Lou murmurs lovingly as she gazes into those deep brown eyes. "I love you."

Debbie stops her rambling to look at Lou with tears in her eyes. "I love you too, so much."

"Kiss me?" Lou asks, her voice breathy and weak. Debbie can't resist as she leans over and presses her lips to Lou's own, careful to not put too much pressure on the other woman. She holds back her tears as she feels Lou groan painfully before she pulls away.

"I feel like my insides are scrambled," Lou growls, blinking back tears as she leans her head back down. "I'll take that pill now, please."

Debbie gives her a half-hearted smile as she kisses Lou's cheek before helping the other woman sit up on the table. Lou's fingers claw into Debbie's thigh as the blanket falls, leaving her in just the chest wrappings. There are bruises almost everywhere and Lou groans. There is blood spotting around the edges of the gunshot wound and the stabbing, but nothing too major. Lou takes one look at herself and pales, her stomach going queasy again as a wave of dizziness overcomes her. She groans again, closing her eyes and wincing.

"Ssh," Debbie murmurs as she places her hand in Lou's hair and lightly combs through the knots. "Easy, baby. Breathe."

"God," Lou mutters as she holds her head with her uninjured hand. She blinks up at Debbie. "I feel nineteen again."

"When we snuck out to Fleetwood Mac or The Rolling Stones?"

"Definitely 'Stones," Lou chuckles with a wince, taking the pills from Debbie's hand before knocking them back. Debbie holds out the water and Lou sips slowly, easing the burn in her throat. She leans against Debbie's chest when she's done, suddenly tired again. Her chest is still burning, and the simple act of sitting up is making her head spin even harder. She nuzzles closer to Debbie's chest, sighing in relief as she grounds herself to the steady beating of Debbie's heart beneath her skin. Lou hums a low tone, pleased at the sound.

"I missed you," Lou admits softly, "you were gone so long, Debbie. I… I was so alone without you."

"Not anymore," Debbie whispers as she kneels so that she's eye-level with Lou. "I'm not leaving you again, baby. Never."

With that, Debbie reaches into her pocket and pulls out a ring. She shifts so she's on one knee, her eyes pooling with tears as Lou's eyes flit between the diamond and the watery smile on Debbie's face. Lou's breath catches in her throat as she feels her own eyes mist.

"Oh honey," Lou whispers as her lips curl up in a trembling, heartfelt smile. "Is this a proposal?"

Debbie chuckles at the memory, nodding her head as tears start to drip down her cheeks. "Yeah, baby. I finally got the diamond."

"Go on then," Lou chuckles as her own tears slide down her cheeks. "Ask me, Ocean."

"Louanne Elizabeth Miller," Debbie says as swallows the nerves in her throat. "You've been my partner-in-crime for more than half of my life. I knew from the moment we met in that bar that you were my forever girl, with your side shave and ripped leather tank. You took my breath away then and you still continue to do so for all of the days we have been together. I want to be there for you, through the thick and the thin. I don't care if it's wiping the blood from your knuckles or cleaning your vomit from the floor, I want all of you, baby. Everything."

Lou's eyes mist as Debbie continues in a watery tone. "I know that I've fucked you over, that I've lingered and I've strayed, but those five years, eight months, and twelve days weren't just about the heist. In fact, the heist wasn't even really what I was truly planning. I wanted to get those diamonds because in some stupid sense, I wanted it to be my grand romantic gesture to you. I know in hindsight it didn't play out as I had exactly imagined it--when I planned it, the ending involved you in a sexy jumpsuit, some 1979 Perignon, and us fucking on a bed full of diamonds--but I need you to know that despite how it actually played out, all that ever mattered to me was if in the end, I got _you_."

Lou swallows as Debbie takes a breath and clears the emotion from her voice. "But the reality is, Lou, I could be living on forty bucks but you would still find a way to make me feel like a billionaire. You never cared for the money, the fame, the heists. You only ever cared for me. I was… I _am_ stupid," Debbie corrects with a shake of her head as she takes another deep breath. "I am an _idiot_ for not realizing that sooner. And I'm sorry. I'm sorry that I've never been half the woman you always were, but I need you to know that I want to be better, that I'm going to be better with you-- _for_ you. I want to see us growing old and senile together, scheming our escape from the old folks' home. I want to love you until my last breath, and forever after. I want to be in love. I _am_ in love with you. And I don't want to be an idiot anymore, baby. "

"Yeah," Lou chuckles as she reaches out to shakily cup Debbie's cheek. "But you're my favourite kind of idiot."

"Then Lou, my dearest heart," Debbie says, blinking back tears "think you'd do me the honour of making this idiot an honest woman?"

"Yes," Lou croaks as she nods, "a hundred times, yes."

Debbie surges upwards and in that moment, Lou doesn't care about her wounds. She reaches up and tangles her hands in Debbie's hair, crashing their lips together in a passionate kiss. Debbie gasps into her lips, chuckling and laughing and breathing her in. Lou just kisses her harder, unable to tear herself away from the woman of her dreams, from her fiancée. The word brings butterflies to her stomach--but Lou will never admit that out loud, she has some dignity and a reputation to uphold of course. Debbie pulls away eventually, worried.

"Wait," Debbie says breathlessly as Lou tries to chase her lips for another kiss. "Easy, baby. We've got our whole lives to do that."

"But I want to do it now," Lou mutters as she manages to sneak one more kiss in. "I want you, Debbie." 

"Yeah, that's _not_ going to happen."

Lou and Debbie turn around to see the rest of the teary-eyed gang staring back at them in equal parts glee and worry.

Amita is the one to step forward and say, "while that proposal was single-handedly the _cutest_ thing I've ever seen, you are nowhere near close to being cleared for anything other than limping your boney ass to the bathroom. That too, will be with the help of Debbie because I've already been scarred to death seeing you half naked--thanks for that by the way. Just so you know, Daph and I didn't spend the whole night watching you sleep just so you could undo all our hard work." Lou arches her brow, her mind getting hazy from the pills she'd taken.

"Daph?" Lou echoes, looking to Daphne standing between Tammy and Rose. "You guys are okay with her, um, involvement?"

"Well we kinda have to be," Constance shrugs. "We did cause one of the most embarrassing moments of her life. Hashtag  _Vomitrocious_."

"Not to mention she saved your life," Tammy adds, sending a glare in Constance's direction. "Which makes her _hashtag_ good in our books."

Constance makes a weird face, muttering something along the lines of, “that’s not how you use a hashtag, but whatever.”

"It would have been nice if you hadn't lied to us, but we understand why you did it." Nine Ball chimes in next, nudging Constance in the side lovingly. "I mean, I already knew about it, so I guess I'm partially guilty. But to be fair, I didn't find out until the day of the heist. But yeah, sis is cool now, no worries."

Lou smiles at them tenderly as Debbie's lips press a soft kiss to her knotted hair. "I'm glad you guys understand. But, about the heist. We got the take right?" Nine Ball grins at that, moving to the back of the room as she opens up the cabinet, overflowing with jewels. 

"It's roughly thirty-eight million each," Tammy says as she looks to Lou with a smile. "It would have been less if you'd been less stupid."

"Oh honey, I'm famous for a lot--and my incredible ability to make stupid decisions is at the top of that list."

"Actually, it's thirty-seven and three-quarters for me," Debbie says with a chuckle as she runs her fingers over Lou's ring from where it's fitting nicely on her finger. "Amita had already cut the band for me weeks ago; all that she had to do was place the diamond in there."

"The Toussaint?" Lou asks, looking to the rock on her finger, before smirking up at Debbie. "You're one of a kind, Jailbird."

"Anything for my love," Debbie replies, placing a soft kiss on Lou's forehead. "But Tammy's right. Your decision _was_ stupid."

"It worked, didn't it?" Lou asks, leaning her head against Debbie's shoulder. "I don't see you all complaining." 

"Still makes it a stupid decision," Debbie chuckles as she arches her brow at Lou while her lips curl in to a small smile. "But, it was a selfless, brave, stupid decision. You not only ensured that all of us walked away, but you also made sure to send Becker away forever."

"His sentence is revealed already?" Lou asks, confused. "How long have I been out?"

"Only a day," Debbie replies. "They're speculating he's getting forty-years minimum, maybe fifty. He did kill that one guy--"

Lou's face sours at that and Nine Ball flinches. Debbie cuts herself off when she notices Lou pull away.

"He did kill that man, right?" Debbie asks as she Lou avoids her gaze. "Lou?"

Debbie swallows nervously when Lou doesn't respond. Then, she whispers, "oh my god… _you_ killed him." 

Lou hates the way Debbie's voice turns fearful. She crumples in on herself, trying to ignore the faint dizziness burning in the back of her head. She remembers the way she'd wrapped her legs around that man's neck, how she'd twisted, the sickening crack of his bones.

She thought he'd been paralyzed.

"I didn't mean to," Lou says, her voice quiet. "it was me or him."

The dizziness is growing stronger now and Lou cups a hand over her stomach. That's about the only warning she gets before bile rises up the back of her throat and she vomits. But Debbie is quick to place the bowl beside her under her lips. Lou retches and her insides burn even hotter. She struggles to breathe as the pain in her chest intensifies, her vision blurring as the retching mercifully stops.

"Hey, Lou, hey, breathe--"

Lou isn't sure who's speaking as she struggles to get air into her system. There's something in her nose and she feels like she's drowning. She's not there anymore, not in the living room on their stupid "not-beer-pong" table Constance had insisted on labelling it. She's not there, not in her loft with Debbie and her ladies by her side. She is back in the kitchen with Claude's knife in her gut, his smoke-ridden breath on her jaw as he'd pressed that knife deeper inside, telling her his plans of what he would do to Debbie after he was done with her.

"Lou!"

Lou looks up to see Debbie staring at her in confusion and worry, but something's off. Lou looks to Debbie and yet she doesn't feel like she's looking at Debbie. She tries to look around at the other girls, but something claws up her spine, digging into her shoulders and pulling her down. It's like a tidal wave of darkness as she's sent plummeting into an unknown darkness. She can't even scream or fight or even cry.

And then, Lou stops breathing and the world goes silent.

* * * 

"Keep her on her side!" 

Debbie watches as Amita and Daphne struggle to contain Lou's seizure. Debbie's eyes water as Daphne calls out 'one-minute' while looking at her watch. The seizure Lou had last night hadn't gone over thirty seconds. As Lou continues to fit, her limbs contorting and twisting in odd directions, Debbie feels powerless. Another minute passes and Lou is still seizing, and it only seems to be getting worse.

"We have to get her to the hospital," Nine Ball finally says as she cuts in, her voice guilty. "She's seizing because of the tumor."

Debbie freezes at the words before she whirls on Nine Ball in shock. "Because of the  _what_?"

"A brain tumour," Nine Ball says with a croak as she looks to Lou's still fitting form in Daphne and Amita's arms. "When I wiped her medical records, I saw the report. She was diagnosed a couple months ago after going to the doctor for severe headaches and memory problems. It's four inches, over the left parietal lobe. She was waiting on biopsy results, but from the scans, it's hard to tell if it's benign or not."

Lou eventually stops seizing, her lips turning a pale shade of blue as she slumps limply onto the table.

"Lou…," Debbie drifts off as she feels her heart collapse into her chest. "What…"

"I need the AED," Amita yelps out as she fingers for a pulse on Lou's neck. "She's not breathing and she has no pulse. Hurry!"

Rose is the first one to bound off to the kitchen to grab at the box before she shoves it into Amita's shaking hands. Debbie watches in horror as Lou's mouth hangs open limply. Amita and Daphne work quickly to set the charges onto Lou's chest, placing the pads over the bandage. While they wait for the charge to load, Amita quickly opens Lou's airways and delivers two strong breaths.

"Clear," Daphne announces, causing Amita to reel backwards. Debbie gasps as Lou's body jerks upwards as Daphne delivers the shock. Amita returns her fingers to Lou's pulse and shakes her head. "Hit her again," she orders as she delivers another two breaths quickly.

Debbie hates the way Lou's entire chest surges upwards at the second charge, but eventually Amita breathes out in relief.

"I got her pulse back, but it's weak. Nine, grab Lou's medical records. Daph, you have that specialist right?"

"Yeah," Daphne says as she whips out her phone. "Let me text him to get the room ready."

"Constance, go into the garage and get one of those wooden planks by Lou's other bike. Rose, grab some blankets and pillows and start prepping the van. Tammy, Debbie, get over here and help me and Daphne get Lou ready to move," Amita barks out the orders and snaps Debbie from her shocked state as she darts over to her fiancée. She looks to Lou's face, and it causes her heart to break all over again. Lou's lips are still slightly blue, and for the sake of her own sanity, Debbie reaches over and places her fingertips on her neck.

The beat is slow, steady, but it's there.

Lou is fighting and Debbie won't give up on her now.

"I got the board," Constance says as she runs into the room. "Now what?"

"Okay, Tammy, Daphne, Debbie. When I say lift, Constance you'll slide the board under Lou. Ready?" Amita checks in on all the women before she sets her jaw and places her hands beneath Lou's hips. "Okay lift now!"

Constance slides the board underneath quickly before the women quickly place Lou back down. All four of them grab for a piece of the board, hauling it upwards and making sure that Lou doesn't slide about as they make their way over to the van with their stretcher. Nine and Rose are already waiting with the seats folded down and cushions laid out like a makeshift bed. They lower Lou down before Nine Ball hops into the drivers' seat, Amita and Daphne sit beside Lou, and Debbie rushes to grab the front seat beside Nine Ball.

"We'll take the car and meet you at the place," Tammy says as she turns back to Constance and Rose. "Text me the address."

"Got it," Daphne says as Tammy slams the door shut and knocks on the back. "Hit it, Nine. We don't have time to lose."

Lou is easily the best driver on the team, what with her years of experience piloting almost every mechanized moving object known to man. But Nine Ball is good enough to make the Google Map's estimated thirty-minute drive from the loft to the hospital a fifteen-minute one. By the end of it, Debbie is sure that she's ready to hurl, but she swallows up the urge to vomit as they pull up in a side entrance.

Moments later, a man in a white lab coat opens a door and comes rushing out. 

"Charles," Daphne says as she kicks open the van doors and leads him to Lou. "Brain tumor, not sure if it's metastasized. She's got four broken ribs, gunshot wound to the shoulder, and a stab wound to the lower abdomen. She's also broken her left leg in four places: the patella, the fibula, the femur, and tibia. Her thigh is dislocated from the hip, but we reset it last night. Everything's been triaged."

"I've prepped the X-Ray and MRIs," Charles replies as two other men come out with a stretcher. "I'll radio my friend to get me the CT room, too. Don't worry, no one will know you're here. I've placed a lock-down on the wing for medical training. Only my staff and I are here." 

"I don't care, just please, help her." Debbie pleads as she watches the men transfer Lou onto the stretcher. "She's… my everything."

Charles glances down and notices the rings on the two women's fingers and offers a sympathetic glance. "I'll do my best."

When Lou is finally fitted onto the stretcher, they wheel her into the building. Amita has to hold Debbie back when they take Lou into the imaging ward and she's told not to follow. Debbie tries to pry herself out of her grip, but Nine Ball eventually wraps her arms around Debbie's shaking shoulders and draws her into a hug. Amita joins her, holding her close as they all try to comfort each other. Even Daphne, who was new to the team a day ago--but also not--wraps her arms around the brunette. They stand there, holding each other for awhile.

"I can't lose her," Debbie sobs into Nine Ball's shirt. "I can't, Leslie, I can't…"

"Ssh, Mama," Nine Ball hums softly. "She's gonna be fine. Nothing can kill that woman except herself."

"Mom!" Constance's voice interrupts their group hug as they break apart. Debbie barely has time to react as Constance flings herself into Debbie's arms. She almost collapses as Constance breaks down in tears, unable to contain her emotions any longer. As Debbie looks up, she can see that neither Rose nor Tammy look to be in better shape. Even Nine Ball, usually unaffected, is on the verge of tears.

"Dad's gotta be okay," Constance chuckles softly, still not letting go of Debbie. "She still hasn't showed me how to count cards yet." 

Debbie laughs, a watery, broken laugh and squeezes Constance harder. "You couldn't find a better teacher."

Eventually, Constance pulls away to sit on one of the plastic chairs. Rose takes to pacing the halls while Tammy and Nine Ball talk in low voices. Amita and Daphne move over by the water fountain, both of them chatting about God knows what.

Debbie sits alone in the corner, her hands folded neatly on her lap as she thinks about the kind of wedding she wants, of what she would wear. She then imagines Lou in a four piece suit, something adorned with jewelry and swagger and something a little too Bowie-esque. Lou'd always carried masculine energy, something that had always drawn Debbie in like a moth to a flame, but she's also flamboyantly feminine.

Lou is her own style, a juxtaposition of male and female-- _gender-fucked,_ Lou had called it once.

She imagines Lou walking down the aisle with a swagger in her step, probably to some ill-fitting song by The Clash just to add her own flair to the event. She hears Lou's vows, short and sweet (but in reality, she knew that the vows they would share in private would be far more soft and poetic). Debbie pictures Lou dipping her for a dramatic kiss when they're pronounced wives, before carrying her bridal style down the aisle as their friends wolf whistled at them. She can hear Lou picking up her guitar after a few drinks and some encouragement from Constance or Nine Ball to sing her Stevie Nicks' "Leather and Lace" (Lou always had the most beautiful bluesy lilt to her voice when she sang). They'd have their first dance to the original version of Tracy Chapman's "Fast Car", because that had always been _their_ song. 

Debbie pictures her hand on Lou's shoulder and Lou's arm around her waist. She pictures her head on Lou's chest, swaying back and forth like no one else exists. She can feel Lou's lips on her forehead as she mumbles the lyrics under her breath. Debbie would burrow closer when the song gets to the chorus, and Lou would wrap those long arms around her and shelter her from the world. Her fingers would fumble with the dip in Lou's vest, her lips would find the smooth skin of Lou's collarbone and she would close her eyes and take the time to breathe in the familiar woodsy-spice of her wife (her _wife_!). She would memorize every minute detail until it would be forever engrained in her mind.

Not _would_ , Debbie tells her self as she opens her eyes to gaze at the ring on her finger, she _will_ memorize it all.

"Don't give up on me now, baby." Debbie whispers as she traces the ring. "We got a whole life of living still left to do, you and me."

* * * 

This time, when Lou wakes up, it's to a white ceiling and the unfamiliar smell of antiseptic.

When she turns her head, it's to Debbie asleep in the chair beside her. The position looks mighty uncomfortable, and it only hits her then as she hears the steady beeping in the background, that she's in a hospital. Lou groans as she attempts to sit, but her body crumples on the attempt. She resorts to laying back and staring at the ceiling, trying to quell the dizziness in her stomach. Her left leg feels odd and her stomach still curdles like Rose's version of scrambled eggs (which somehow always consisted of more scramble than egg, Lou thinks).

"Finally," she hears a familiar voice say, snapping her from her thoughts. "You're awake."

Lou looks up to see Tammy in the doorway, a relieved smile on the other woman's face. "Hey, Tim-Tam," she croaks, but ends up coughing. Her throat burns like the time she'd accidentally sandpapered her arm when she'd drunkenly tried woodworking for the first time at eighteen. Tammy quickly enters the room to hand her the glass of water, from which she takes slow sips before finally settling her breathing.

"Thanks," Lou sighs in relief when she's done. "Deb okay?"

"She finally fell asleep an hour ago," Tammy says as she sets the water down before taking a seat on the bed. "You've been out of it for three days. You wanna care to tell me how you neglected to tell us that you had a brain tumour, Miller?" Lou winces at that, looking away.

"Not exactly ice-breaker material, Tammy. Besides, we wanted to hype the team, not demoralize them."

"Cut the bullshit, Lou." Tammy spits the words, a bit of anger spilling into her worried voice. "You shouldn't have been on the job."

"No, I really shouldn't have," Lou says, offering Tammy a nervous smile. "But I did, and now the job's done."

"Charles, Daphne's hook-up, he did a second biopsy since you went off the grid," Tammy explains as she ignores Lou's sheepish smile. "You're lucky the tumour is benign. They removed it so the seizures and memory problems shouldn't be there anymore."

"Well," Lou replies, deadpan as she notices Tammy still looking distraught. "Don't go celebrating my immortality all at once, Tim-Tam."

"Lou," Tammy sighs her name, her fingers picking at a loose piece of thread weaving out of her sheets. "There's a problem. It's with your leg. It was really fucked up in the crash and even though it was set properly, it won't be the same. You'll have to walk with a cane from now on."

Lou digests the information slowly as she looks to the padding under the blanket near her leg. "So that's why I can't feel it."

Tammy's eyes widen at the question. "You can't feel it?"

"I mean, I can, but it's tingly, like when you get a cavity filling and they use that awful shit to numb your gums--that kind of tingly," Lou explains in a small voice. "I felt it when I woke up in the kitchen, but I didn't want to acknowledge it. I was too scared… I thought…"

"Oh Lou," Tammy hums sympathetically as she reaches out to rub Lou's shoulder. "I…"

"I won't be able to ride again, will I?" Lou chuckles sadly, tears in her eyes. "So much for that California coast trip I'd planned. Oh God, my bike," Lou snarls as she remembers the crashed remains of her beloved 750cc Norton Commando '65 she'd practically built herself. "If I ever see that two-timing bastard again I'll fucking cut his balls off and feed them to him in front of his mother." Tammy pales at the violence in her threat, but Lou just shakes her head. That bike had been with her since she'd first started heisting with Debbie. It was her baby.

"So let me get this straight," Tammy says, still somewhat hesitant. "You're more angry that your bike--"

" _Lolita_ ," Lou interrupts coldly, still looking away in fury. "She was not just a _bike_ , Tammy."

"Right, Lolita," Tammy corrects as she cocks her brow. "You're more angry that it-- _she's_ \--destroyed, than the potential semi-paralysis of your leg? I mean, you can buy another bike, but you can't buy yourself a new leg, Lou." But when Lou looks up to her with a cold expression, Tammy quietens. "Or you could just grieve her loss, of course. Rest in peace, Lolita. May your soul pass safely into motorbike heaven."

Lou rolls her eyes, but hides her smile as Tammy does the cross motion with her fingers. "I hate you, you know that right?"

"I'm taking advantage of your immobility," Tammy says, offering her a cheeky smile. "You can't exactly whoop my ass with a cane."

"No," Lou says, expressionless as she arches her brow. "But I can _shove_ it up your ass. It'll fit nicely next to the stick there now."

Tammy actually winces. "Cold, Miller. You're really turning into a grumpy old woman."

"I am a grumpy woman," Lou says with a shrug, before giving Tammy the side-eye. "But I'm sure as fuck not _old_."

Tammy just chuckles as Lou reaches over to shove her slightly. The two of them sit in silence for a few moments, simply grateful that both of them are alright. Lou had met Tammy shortly after she'd ran into Debbie at the tender age of seventeen. The three of them became a troublesome trio quickly, their personalities meshing like a well-oiled machine. It made for interesting experiences, both in the streets and a few times in the sheets. They were young and reckless, getting high off of stealing and conning rich folks with deep pockets. They'd do their scam and then celebrate with the most expensive bottle of alcohol Lou could procure. But while Tammy loved them, Lou secretly knew the other woman understood Lou and Debbie to be a packaged deal; there wasn't one without the other. 

They ended their trysts amicably, and within a decade, Tammy was happily married to Teddy, and the rest was history.

"You can still take that trip, you know." Lou looks up to Tammy's hopeful expression. "I mean, I think you could use a nice getaway. So could Debbie, to be honest." They both look to where Debbie is still curled up on the chair, her knees drawn up to her chest tightly.

"You'd follow her to the depths of hell I know," Tammy says, misty-eyed. "But she'd do the exact same for you, Lou."

"I really lucked out, didn't I?" Lou sighs dreamily, gazing at her wife-to-be with loving eyes. "She's the only one that I need."

"Good to know you really valued our friendship," Tammy jokes as she rolls her eyes. "Debbie always did steal you away."

"I'm sorry your love for me is unrequited, baby, but my type tends to be tall brunettes with criminal tendencies and prison records."

"You're probably a kleptosexual, if that's a thing that exists," Tammy replies, frowning. "There's so many damned labels and sexualities now. Whatever happened to straight, gay, bi, or trans? I'm not trying to 'appropriate' or whatever Amita calls it, but still. It's hard to keep track."

"Now who's getting old?" Lou retorts with a chuckle. "At least _I'm_ with the times. I'm what the kids call 'woke'."

"Oh yeah?" Tammy snorts, shooting her a nonplussed look. "At least I don't fall asleep before ten o'clock reading Jane Eyre. Real _woke_."

"Oh honey," Lou frowns playfully, a smirk curling at her lips. "Firstly, that's not what _woke_  means. Second, don't expose me like that."

Tammy rolls her eyes, crossing her arms as she chuckles at the joke. "Who are you, Constance?"

"The kid rubbed off on me," Lou says with a shrug as she glances to Tammy with a longing smile, "they all did, I suppose."

"I'm pretty sure they're all fighting to be your best woman right now," Tammy chuckles as she turns her head to see Nine Ball and Constance in a heated conversation outside the room. Lou follows their gaze and smiles lazily. Amita immediately joins in, her hands moving faster than her lips as they continue their heated argument about God knows what--probably which type of Cheeto is best judging by the way Constance is waving her empty packet of _Cheddar Jalepeño_ in Nine Ball's face. Tammy just rolls her eyes at them, but it's all in good jest.

"What a bunch of delinquents," Lou chuckles. "I hope they never change."

"They love you, Lou," Tammy says with a smile. "I still don't get why they call you Dad, though. You're a woman."

Lou just laughs lightly, wincing when the pressure on her ribs increases slightly. "It's the masculine swagger," Lou says with a shrug. "As much as Debbie denies it, _I'm_ the cool parent in this relationship. I'm the cool Dad and Debbie is the overprotective Mom. It works."

"Debbie isn't nearly as overprotective as you," Tammy disagrees, smirking. "Look who's talking _Mrs. I'll Rip The Face Off Anyone Who Even So Much As Looks At My Ladies The Wrong Way_. You remember the time a guy cat-called Amita on the subway? I'm pretty sure Nine can testify that it was Debbie and I holding _you_ back from running your fist through his stupid-looking face." Lou shrugs, chuckling at the memory.

"I'm the shotgun dad, I get it. Doesn't mean that Debbie still isn't overprotective. Remember when she caught Constance smoking weed?" Lou asks, grinning as Tammy flushes. "More specifically, remember when she found out that _you_ were the one who gave it to her?"

"You didn't exactly stop me! I was high and you kept telling me it was a good decision! I took the fall for you, Lou."

"Alls' fair in love and war," Lou quotes. "I love her, but I wasn't about to get in the middle of Debbie's warpath."

"So you gladly threw me in front of it instead," Tammy deduces, deadpan. "Good to know you value loyalty." 

"Spoilsport," Lou snorts as she leans back onto her pillow. "But I still love her, even if she's terrifying when she's angry."

"You always have," Tammy says as she looks over to where Debbie shifts in her sleep. "Loved her, I mean. Haven't you?"

"I think I knew I loved her the moment I first laid eyes on her," Lou replies, smiling fondly. "She was the most beautiful girl in that bar, even if she was trying to steal my wallet and car keys. Both of us were seventeen, far too young and even more stupid for the scene, but still there. I had more experience looting and living off of petty theft to get by, but Debbie was a baby criminal. She was always trying to live up to Danny's shadow, but she didn't have the experience when she met me. I caught her, but that just made for even more intense sex later."

"Who said romance was dead?" Tammy quips sarcastically, unamused. "You got a punishment kink now, too?"

"Don't kink-shame me," Lou says, winking as she teases the younger woman. "Not when you know _exactly_ what I like, baby."

"Openly flirting with a married woman while your fiancée is sleeping inches away? Now _that's_ more like the Lou I used to know."

"I've got a rebel heart," Lou laughs, even if it pinches at her ribs. "It's all part of the bad-girl charm. Debbie secretly digs it."

"Whatever floats your boat, Lou-Bear. At least you guys still know how to keep it lively in the bedroom."

"Oh honey," Lou says with a flirtatious wink. "We've never been anything _but_ lively in the bedroom."

They both sit for a few moments in silence before Tammy yawns and tells her that she'll be back later with the girls. She presses a kiss to Lou's forehead and tells her to take it easy, before she passes a glance over in Debbie's direction. She smiles at the sleeping woman before she turns and heads towards the door. The door closes behind her slowly as Lou turns to face Debbie, her brow arched.

"You can stop pretending to be asleep now, Debs."

Debbie's eyes blink open in surprise. "You knew?"

"Honey, you snore like an elephant in your sleep. You honestly think I didn't know?" Lou jokes as she pats the bed. "What are you doing all the way over there. Come here and keep me warm." Debbie rolls her eyes at the comment but slowly slinks into the bed, nestling her head into Lou's shoulder and gently wrapping her arm over Lou's waist. Tears are in the brunette's eyes, and Lou starts to worry.

"Deb?" Lou asks softly, her fingers tracing a line up and down Debbie's arm. "You okay, honey?"

"I nearly lost you," Debbie whispers as she pecks Lou's shoulder. "I can't sleep without seeing you on that table…"

"I'm sorry," Lou murmurs guiltily, looking away in shame. "I didn't mean to worry you."

"You can't do that to me again," Debbie croaks as she pulls herself up so they are eye-to-eye. "You're everything to me, baby. We're not getting any younger, and I don't want to live my life without the one thing that's always kept me going. I need you by my side, Lou. You're my forever girl, remember? Can't really be forever if you're not here to see it." Lou smiles at that, reaching between them for Debbie's hand. She raises it to her lips and kisses the soft skin of her knuckles, her eyes closing as she smells that familiar vanilla and spice.

"When I spring this joint, how do you feel about a vacation?" Lou asks, looking down to Debbie's brown eyes. 

"California?" Debbie asks, chuckling through her tears. Lou sighs happily and nods, her own eyes misting.

"California," Lou confirms with another nod. "So what do you say, honey? You in for the trip of your life?"

"Just you and me, the road, and the wind in our hair?" Debbie asks, tucking her head back into Lou's chest. " _Thelma and Louise-ing'_ it?"

"Minus driving the car off a cliff part, yeah." Lou chuckles as she kisses Debbie's forehead. "It'll be like old times, honey."

"Hey now, we still have a few years before we're fifty," Debbie chimes in, snorting. "Don't be calling me old just yet, Miller."

"Miller-Ocean," Lou says softly, causing Debbie's head to lift in surprise. Lou loses herself in the forest of Debbie's brown eyes.

"What?" Lou shrugs lovingly, staring at Debbie with a longing expression. "It has a nicer ring to it."

"Miller-Ocean it is then," Debbie says, sealing their decision with a kiss. "I love you, Louanne Elizabeth Miller-Ocean."

"My universe, my world, my moon and all its stars," Lou hums into their lips sleepily. "Oh how I love you, Deborah Miller-Ocean."

Debbie smiles at the comment before she leans up to place a chaste kiss on Lou's lips. Lou sighs into the kiss, feeling at bliss (but she knows that's in part to her pain medication). Debbie tucks a strand of her hair behind her ear before laying her head back onto Lou's uninjured shoulder. Lou clasps their free hands together before she closes her eyes, feeling a cathartic fatigue start to wrap around her.

Both women are about to fall asleep when Debbie's tired voice pipes up once more, drawing Lou's attention.

"Don't think we're not going to talk about you giving weed to Constance when we get home."

Lou chuckles at her muffled voice, her lips pressing into Debbie's head as she whispers, "of course not, Mama Bear."

When Lou feels Debbie sleepily smile against her chest, she realizes this is moment is _absolutely_ worth (almost) dying for.


	2. time is a funny, fickle thing; sometimes there's never enough of it (and sometimes it stretches out endlessly)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Well darkness has a hunger that's insatiable,  
> and lightness has a call that's hard to hear.  
> I wrap my fear around me like a blanket,  
> I sailed my ship of safety 'til I sank it.  
> I'm crawling on your shores."
> 
> \-- Closer to Fine, The Indigo Girls.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> without further ado, I present to you: the GAY shit™. i mean there's still angst and shit but for the most part this is the gayest mess of writing i think i have ever composed for this damned site.
> 
> also should have mentioned it last chapter; these are the ages i head-cannon for the crew:
> 
> Rose = 48.  
> Lou & Debbie = 47 (Lou's a few months older than Debs tho--bragging rights and shit).  
> Tammy = 45.  
> Daphne = 31.  
> Amita = 29.  
> Nine Ball = 23.  
> Constance = 20.  
> Veronica = 16. 
> 
> i always headcannoned nine and con to be like barely adults so y'all can straight up fight me.
> 
> anyways it's basically canon that the crew are lou and debbie's adopted children right?? tammy's the tired responsible adult and rose is the wine/lesbian aunt with 7 cats and crippling anxiety.
> 
> also this is heavily musically inspired so check out the heist wives playlist i created here: https://open.spotify.com/playlist/2erShxHRYx6ggS1aAORjFq. i spent more time making this than writing this chapter tbh i love music and i especially love classic rock and basically anything from the late 60-90s. 
> 
> it's essentially what i imagine lou's vinyl selection to be (mixed in with some random songs that constance and nine ball threw in as memes but lou unironically listens to them because she's got them Soft Dad Vibes™ and it's like so unexpected but also not??). anyways so this is essentially their heists/lovemaking/soft times/every moment of their fucking lives playlist.
> 
> also if u cant heckin' already tell i love constance, nine-ball, and lou's relationship i love my cool motorbike dad and her disaster/suave gay daughters (y'all know which is which) ok? thanks bye.
> 
> one last also: i couldn't resist doing the group chat. it had to be done.
> 
> trigger warnings for mentions of self-harm, alcohol/drug abuse and child abuse. there's also consensual underage sex in the last bit.

*** * ***

**May 11th, 2018**

**(3 Days Post-Heist)**

Debbie is snoozing next to Lou on the bed when she hears a whimpering noise.

She snaps her head up to see that the room is dark, the blinds are shut, and the only noise that she can really hear is the soft beeping of Lou's heart monitor from beside her. When Debbie frowns in concern, the whimper comes again, but this time she locates the noise to the woman beside her.

Debbie swallows thickly as she watches Lou, brow beaded with sweat and face scrunched up in a pained expression, lets out a feeble cry.

"Please," Lou cries in her sleep, "please no, don't take her…"

"Oh Lou," Debbie gasps as tears well in her eyes and she leans down to place her hands gently on Lou's shoulders. "Baby, wake up."

When Lou doesn't respond, Debbie shakes her slightly, "Lou, wake up, it's a nightmare, I'm okay, I'm here."

"No," Lou cries again, her good leg kicking under the covers as the heart monitor's beating increases. "Let her go…"

"Lou!" Debbie shouts, giving one last harsh shake. "Wake up!"

Lou jolts awake her head nearly smashing into Debbie's own as she cries out. Tears are streaked down her cheeks and her chest is heaving as she wildly looks around the room. Debbie quickly gathers Lou's clammy cheeks in her palms, holding her close and ensuring Lou can make eye-contact.

"Debbie?" Lou breathes out, her eyes still wild and wet. "Debbie, oh my god…"

Lou curses herself as she hangs her head, her hair tickling Debbie's chest as the older woman's shoulders slump. "I… I'm so sorry."

"What happened?" Debbie asks after Lou's had some time to regain her composure. "What did you dream about?"

"Becker," Lou spits his name like poison. "He… He…"

Lou can't finish her sentence as she clenches her fists and Debbie aches that this man had done so much damage on the love of her life. When Lou calms down again, Debbie searches her gaze only to find that the anger Lou had once carried was now replaced with something akin to defeat.

"Lou?" Debbie asks softly. "Baby, what's wrong?"

"Nothing," Lou sighs tiredly as she shakes her head, leaning back on the bed. "It's fine, Debbie."

The sudden coldness in Lou's tone is a cause for concern as Debbie lays down, but props herself up on her elbow.

"It's not nothing," Debbie says as she gently reaches over to tuck a stray stand of hair behind Lou's ear. "What's the matter, love?"

"It's just," Lou's voice is soft, vulnerable, "what if you meet someone like him again? Someone enticing, someone handsome, baggage-free?"

Debbie frowns, her fingers stilling. "What?"

Lou sighs, turning on her side with a wince. "It's just… you left me for him once. Who's to say you won't leave when the next best thing comes?"

"Lou," Debbie whispers her lover's name, her heart aching with guilt as she notices the familiar insecurities and fears of abandonment threatening to tide over the blue pools of Lou's eyes. "Baby, I thought my proposal was pretty clear. I love you, only you, and I always have. Becker… when I was with him, I was stupid. I didn't realize how good I had it. I'm telling you, each day we were apart, all I ever wanted was _you_. I never loved him."

"But you still slept with him," Lou says coldly, her eyes hardening as she looks to Debbie. "You still slept with him. You still chose _him_."

"I did," Debbie admits in a hoarse croak. "But I was stupid, Lou. It was always you."

Lou snorts, blinking back tears as she shakes her head. "You know… he said that to me. The day of the heist. Tried to convince me that the whole thing was your way of getting back at me for not joining you on that art heist that landed you in prison and landed Becker thirty-million richer. He tried to tell me that you never loved me, that you chose him, despite everything. And you know what's sad? For a brief second, I believed him."

"Lou--"

"No," Lou says as she chokes back a cry, "no, Debbie, I need to say this."

Debbie holds her tongue and nods, swallowing her guilt as she lets Lou finish.

"I gave you everything," Lou says softly, avoiding making eye contact. "I followed you to the end of the earth, and I would follow you to hell if you asked me to. I'm in love with you. So much so that I can't picture my life without you. And when you started wanting more, started dreaming bigger and bolder, I was willing to dream with you. But… you didn't want me because something was different. You spent more time out than you did home. I started drinking more, smoking more, anything to cover up the loneliness eating away at me. I used to hate myself, you know?" Lou's voice cracks on the words and Debbie has to do everything in her power to not break down, but even she can't resist a few tears sliding down.

"I would hate myself because I was grieving a relationship that wasn't even over," Lou chuckles sadly, shaking her head. "I would wallow in this pit of self-deprecating sadness, just biding my time until you would end it. But then you didn't end it. You kept me by your side, but you also had him."

Debbie's eyes flash remorsefully as Lou's head nods up slightly. "You…," Debbie struggles to find the words, "you knew… that I…"

"Cheated on me?" Lou snorts, her voice watery and thick with emotion. "I knew. Tammy told me she'd seen you two by the quarry kissing."

"You didn't say anything," Debbie whispers, "why?"

"You didn't tell me," Lou says, shrugging miserably. "I guess some part of me wanted to believe Tammy was lying. And even if she wasn't lying, the other part of me wanted you to tell me, so that I could know that you were at least honourable enough to admit that you'd wanted out."

Debbie hangs her head, ashamed. Lou just keeps going, swallowing thickly. "But you didn't. You just left instead."

"Lou," Debbie chokes on her name. "Please, I'm so sorry. I should have told you--"

"So why didn't you?" Lou asks, her voice emotionless. "You didn't tell me, Debbie. You had so many chances, but you never took them. Why?"

"Because I was scared," Debbie admits defeatedly. "I thought you wouldn't ever want to see me again. I never fucked him, not while I was with you. It doesn't mean anything, I know. But I just thought that if I told you that you would leave. I was so incredibly stupid, but baby, I spent five years in prison trying to atone for that mistake. That's what the heist was. It wasn't for the money or recognition. In that sense, Becker was right. It was for you."

Lou stays quiet, her eyes looking some place over Debbie's shoulder, eyes glazed with tears. Debbie swallows harshly, wiping her own tears.

"I didn't care about any of it, not the money or the diamonds or even the fame." Debbie whispers as she gently takes Lou's cheeks in her hands. "I didn't even care if you never took me back after it was over or even let me apologize. I just needed to do something to prove myself to you. I just wanted you to know that I love you, even if you didn't feel the same way."

Debbie takes a straggling breath as she gives Lou a watery smile. "All I ever cared about in my life was you, Lou."

Lou's eyes flit upwards, and their gazes meet, lost and distraught. Debbie waits, anticipating an answer, but her thoughts are already flying a million miles an hour. She'd lied, and kept that lie not only while she was in prison, but when they'd reunited. She could have told Lou on the docks, could have told her the minute they'd seen each other, but she didn't. The fear that she'd felt five years ago was still there, rooted deep within her.

"Lou," Debbie whispers eventually, when her racing chest can't take the silence anymore. "Please… say something."

When Lou doesn't reply again, Debbie's lip trembles as she pleads, "baby, please… if… if you don't want this anymore, I get it. I do. I've fucked you over more times than I can count, but I know the gravity of this fuck up. I know that I don't deserve you, I know that. You are so kind, so strong, so lovely, and I think about the fact that you chose some cold, uncaring, criminal as me to be with. If… if you think that this was the final straw, I… I get it." Debbie takes a breath, not waiting to judge Lou's reaction as she sets her jaw determinedly and wipes her eyes.

"But I'm not giving up on you--I'll never give up," Debbie tells her strongly, "I am not letting you go, Lou Miller. You've been my rock, my anchor in the sea, my North Star leading me home. If I were to look up the definition of loyalty, the first response should be you. I need you to know that I'm only leaving if you tell me to. Otherwise I am going to spend the rest of my life trying to make up all the mistakes, to atone my charges, to try and undo the mess I've made. I love you, Lou, and I can't… I won't let you go. I know that I don't have the best track record, but I'm trying, damn hard, to fix that." 

Lou takes a breath, a small, unsure smile pulling at her lips. "You done there, Lloyd Dobbler?"

Debbie chuckles at the joke in a watery tone, wiping at her eyes. "Yeah, yeah I'm done. Let me just put down my boombox."

"Good," Lou says with a soft laugh as she leans forward to press her lips to Debbie's lips. "Because I forgive you."

"What?" Debbie asks, pulling back in confusion. "But I--"

"We're almost fifty, Debs. You really think I want to think about that idiot with whatever time I've got left with you?" Lou asks, arching a brow. "Don't get me wrong, Debbie. I'm still trying to figure out how to trust you, but I forgave you the moment we first met after you came out of prison. When you opened the door to my truck, all those thoughts flew out my head and all I could think about how much time I didn't want to waste."

"But, I…"

"We're both a little fucked up," Lou says with a half-hearted shrug. "I won't forget what you did, and that fucking sucks, but I forgive you."

"Lou," Debbie says, unsure. "I don't… you can't…"

"I think the only one who needs forgiveness is you," Lou says with a soft smile. "From yourself, Debbie. You fucked up, but you have to forgive yourself for what you did. This… us… it isn't going to work out very long if we don't bury the hatchet once and for all. I don't hold resentment to you, Deb."

"But I cheated on you," Debbie urges, voice cracking. "Lou, that's unforgivable. You told me, remember? You don't forgive cheaters."

"Things change," Lou shrugs, her voice soft. "People change. I did. So… so did you."

Debbie swallows, still trying to figure out how she's feeling. Part of her thinks she's getting her leg pulled, that at some point Lou will pull the rug out from under her and tell her this is all a ruse, that she's trying to make her feel the same way Debbie had made her feel. She's shaky and unsure as Lou reaches over to gently clasp their hands together. Lou leans forward, her lips finding Debbie's forehead as she kisses her softly, sweetly, tenderly…

"If it's any assurance," Lou says quietly, "I'm still mad at you. Figured I would stay mad for a few more months. Makes for good sex."

The softness of Lou's voice, paired with that gentle lovingness and swagger that is eternally  _Lou_ , makes Debbie smile slightly. When Lou wipes at Debbie's eyes with her thumbs, she latches onto her hand with her own and softly replies, "you think you're having sex anytime soon, babe?"

Lou just laughs, soft and sad as she looks down at herself. "I'll make it work. Always do."

"Yeah," Debbie whispers as she kisses Lou's lips again, losing herself in the comfort of the other woman. "You always do."

* * * 

**August 21st, 1989**

**(29 Years Pre-Heist)**

When Lou meets Danny Ocean for the first time, it's in Atlantic City with a drink in her hand and a blunt in the other.

Lou and Debbie had just managed to pull off their first major con, hustling a small chain of casinos in Detroit before taking off on a cross-country road trip with nothing the clothes on their backs, some food, and a decent $100,000 split between them. They ride down the coast on the back of Lou's Norton Commando, biking through the summer winds. Lou had fashioned two saddle bags to her bike, even if they were ugly as shit.

Their little road trip ends with them back on the east coast, at a hovel bar in the middle of the city.

Debbie introduces her to Danny, a slick man with spiky hair and a stubbled beard. Lou isn't nervous as she winds her arm around Debbie's waist, her eyes flitting over Danny's frame, as if to challenge him to say something about the two of them. Danny is a bit drunk, having been in the bar before either of them had showed up, but his eyes are clear as he gazes to them with an arched brow. Lou stands taller, stands protectively.

But then Danny just laughs, claps her on the back, and offers her a drink and a stick. "Good to finally meet the girl who stole my sister's heart."

Debbie just rolls her eyes as Lou accepts the beer and downs half, before she takes a puff of the blunt and hands it back to Danny. "Good shit, who's your hook-up?" Danny grins as he passes the blunt over to Debbie, who sighs and takes a long, slow drag before coughing lightly.

"Family secret," Danny says with a wink as they walk to the billiards station. "Beat me in a game of pool and then we'll talk."

"Easy," Lou chuckles as she pries a cue from the wall and cracks her knuckles. "I've got magic hands. Just ask Debbie."

Danny grimaces, his brow furrowing as Debbie smirks and bites back a laugh. "I'd rather not, to be honest."

They fall into a natural banter, and by the end of it, Danny feels like the brother she'd never had. Debbie watches on from behind her, fingers occasionally grazing the swell of Lou's ass whenever she leans over the table to take a shot. Lou beats Danny four times in a row before the older man concedes with a belly-deep laugh. He pulls Lou into a side hug, tousling the short pixie-cut of her hair teasingly as he gazes at her.

"Magic hands," Danny tells her with a smirk. "You've got more than that, Miller. You ever interested in a job, hit me up."

"The only Ocean I run with is Debbie," Lou says, moving back to wind around Debbie's waist again. "She's my ride or die."

"That's deep," Danny chuckles, nodding his head. "But if Deb runs with me, you'll follow?"

Debbie's eyes flash in excitement from beside her as Lou tightens her grip, a grin forming on her lips. "I'd follow her anywhere."

"And I'm not going anywhere without her," Debbie cuts in, not one to be left out of the loop. The protective lilt in the younger woman's voice has Lou's heart doing back flips as she gazes at the younger woman with a soft smile on her face. Debbie just smiles, blushing as she tucks her head into Lou's shoulder. Danny observes them carefully, before he reaches for Lou and brings him into his arms again, clutching her shoulder tightly.

"Then I guess I should be welcoming you to the family," Danny says as he nudges Lou's side. "You're an Ocean now, kid."

They play a few more rounds of pool, both of them getting drunker as the night goes on. While they play, Danny asks her questions about how she met Debbie, how long they'd been together, how they've been. It's protective and careful, and part of Lou admires that Debbie has a sibling who cares for her safety and well-being so much. Yet, there are some questions even Lou knows Danny wouldn't want the answer to. While they could have their moments of love-making and peace, their sex is almost always fuelled by more than just the victory of their scams. Lou hardly imagines the details of some of their more raunchier nights would prove to be beneficial for gaining the trust of the older Ocean sibling.

Lou is a possessive woman by heart, something she'd picked up from learning to survive in a harsh world, unsure of when she'd have to lose again. It's a terrible habit, really, and she knows this, but she can't stop herself sometimes. Even when running jobs in clubs and bars, Lou always keeps close to Debbie, either a hand on her girlfriend's waist, or a flick of her fingers against the exposed skin of Debbie's narrow wrists. 

But Lou knows that Debbie secretly loves it.

"You better not break her heart," Danny tells her, eight beers and two blunts in after losing the ninth round of pool. When Lou just arches his brow, the man jerks forward and holds her to the wall with an elbow pressed into her throat. Any other act of violence would definitely trigger something more traumatic, but it's the act of love thinly veiled under the threat which makes Lou's heart spark with a newfound warmth.

And a bit of amusement, really, since Danny's grip really isn't that strong.

Danny gulps again, looking Lou in the eye as he tells her seriously, "that's my family, bro. No one hurts her and lives to tell the tale."

Lou, ever the charmer, filled with swagger, only winks and shoves him off easily. "If anyone's gonna break Deb's heart, it'll be herself."

"She's got a point there," Debbie giggles as Lou quickly returns to drape her arm over her shoulder cooly. "Lou wouldn't let anything happen to me. Anyways, I think that if you two got into a scrap, you'd be the one walking away with the bruises, Dan. Don't underestimate her strength."

Lou grins at the comment, picking up the pool stick from the floor. Danny only rubs his shoulder, staring between them with a teasing, but still wary glint in his eyes. He straightens up and tugs at his unruly shirt before reaching his hand out, snatching the stick from Lou's fingers.

"Just 'cause she's taller than me doesn't mean I won't be able to take her," Danny quips with a chuckle as he eyes her near six-foot frame with a teasing expression. He gestures to her body with a wink, his hands tossing the cue back and forth as he shrugs nonchalantly. "You're all skin and bones, Blondie. A strong wind could come and you'd blow over without a fight. I don't think it could take much to knock you down."

"Wanna test that theory?" Lou asks, arching her brow. She flexes her bicep around Debbie's shoulder. "I'll take you any day of the week, Ocean."

"Easy," Debbie rasps as she presses her lips to the muscle of Lou's throat. "I'm not wrapping your knuckles again, Rocky."

"I'm undefeated," Lou shrugs as she reaches around Debbie for her beer, taking a slow swig. "It must be the Australian resilience in me."

"Something like that," Debbie whispers into Lou's lips, her hand sneaking under her shirt to tease at her abdominal muscles. Lou clenches them, pulling a lusted groan from Debbie's mouth. Lou bites at Debbie's lip teasingly, her own hands tracing the lacy strap of her girlfriend's bra from where it's exposed under her denim jacket. Shivering at the touch, Debbie just chuckles and slowly tucks her head back into Lou's chest.

"Enough of the gay shit," Danny scorns with a teasing roll of his eyes, glancing across the bar to their next target. "It's your turn, Miller."

Lou follows his gaze and grins, before kissing Debbie on the mouth--full of teeth and tongue--enough to make Danny groan and Debbie smirk.

"Watch and learn," Lou says before she leans off the wall and saunters in the mark's direction. "I'll show you how to do it, Danny Boy."

The jukebox is playing Billy Idol's "White Wedding" in the background as Lou stalks over in the direction of her prey. She can feel Debbie's stare on her back and it just fuels Lou's confidence. The mark is a few years older than her at best, but Lou can see from the way that she's standing that the con shouldn't take long. It's a simple one, really; she just flashes her baby blues, flirts a little, and then distracts her enough to have Debbie come in from behind and take her belongings. It's thievery at its finest, but Lou can't resist. She's addicted to the sensation of winning, of taking.

Danny ends up impressed that Lou manages to take almost five cons that night without being noticed. Lou simply shrugs and celebrates with a passionate kiss with her lover before shoving Debbie's cut into the tight space between her bra and breasts. Debbie's hands roam all over the front of her shirt, her fingers gently pulling at Lou's hands as she yanks the older woman into another heated kiss, ignoring Danny's protests.

"Dance with me," Debbie grins into her lips as someone throws on a new record into the jukebox. "I want your hands on me, baby."

Lou can't resist that, speechless as Debbie practically drags her into the middle of the bar where some of the patrons are already dancing and drunkenly singing along to Janis Joplin's "Piece of My Heart". Lou is helpless to Debbie's whim as they find themselves in the middle of the dancing crowd, her hands on Debbie's hips while Debbie's fingers tangle in her hair. The two of them sway to the music, their heads leaning together.

" _Have another little piece of my heart now baby,_ " Lou hums as she lets one of her hands squeeze Debbie's ass. " _Well you know you've got it if it makes you feel good, oh yes indeed._ " Debbie smiles, blushing as Lou's lips find Debbie's in a soft, slow kiss. As the guitar kicks into overdrive and the solo starts, Debbie's hands drift down Lou's shoulders and place themselves on the woman's chest, barely fondling her breasts over her shirt.

"Cheeky," Lou rasps as she breaks their kiss. "Aren't you one for surprises, honey?"

As the song ends, it fades into Springsteen's "Born to Run". Lou gazes at Debbie, lost in her brown eyes. "Want to go for a ride?"

"I thought you'd never ask," Debbie chuckles, leaning up to place a blistering kiss on Lou's. "Take me anywhere, baby."

Honestly, she could ask her to jump off a cliff, and Lou wouldn't hesitate. 

Debbie is her moon and her universe, and before they'd met, Lou had been a lowly stargazer, waiting for a solar eclipse.

But, Lou realizes as Debbie drags her out of the club and Danny shouts something about using protection, that her love for this woman is more blinding than any natural phenomenon could ever be. Lou, usually immune to the charms of flirtatious women, is lovesick for Deborah Ocean.

And it's the best disease she could ever hope to have.

  *** * ***

**May 17th, 2018**

**(1 Week Post-Heist)**

Debbie walks into Lou's hospital room to see her girlfriend sitting up, chatting with Nine Ball, Constance, Daphne, and Tammy.

"Good morning," Debbie announces as she strides into the room, pecking Lou on the forehead as she settles into the small chair at the woman's bedside. "Are you having another secret party without me, baby? You know that Charles isn't too happy with the rowdiness of our guests. Many of the staff have lodged their very… colourful complaints."

"They can deal with it," Nine Ball snorts. "Anyways, did you bring breakfast, Mama? Mans' are hungry, fam."

"What?" Debbie asks, perplexed, before she shakes her head. "Yeah, but Amita intercepted me in the hallway and took the bag."

Nine Ball leaps up from her chair and bolts from the room, muttering something vaguely close to, "that little shit."

"Was it Denny's again?" Constance asks, kicking her boots up on the table beside the couch. "If so, Nine's gonna be pissed. Mom, we really gotta work on your breakfast game. IHOP is where it's at. Unless you're looking for quality memes and shit-posts, then Denny's is a great choice."

"I swear," Debbie mutters as she holds her head in her hands, "you're not even speaking English!"

"We need to get you on the internet," Daphne says as she taps away at her phone. "We should get you an Instagram."

"An instant-what?"

"No, Mom's more of a Facebook kind of girl," Constance argues, "you know how those sex-deprived housewives post pictures of a giant wine glasses and joke, 'the doctor said a glass a day, but he never said what size'? You know, general _Middle-Aged-White-Mom™_  memes? That's Mom."

"Hey," Tammy protests with a frown, "I've definitely posted a picture--meme--thing-- _whatever_ \--like that."

Constance gives her a pointed look, eyeing her up and down before she turns back to Daphne. "Point proven."

"Where's Rose?" Lou asks, drawing the attention away from the younger blonde to glance over at Daphne, who blushes faintly.

"Paris Fashion Week," Daphne replies, trying to sound nonchalant. "She's been flocked by some of the greatest since she dressed me at the MET. She sent me a call the other day saying she met with Giorgio Armani and almost projectile vomited over him. I told her not to. Not a fun feeling."

"She must be having a field day," Tammy says with a weak smile, ignoring the light jab. "Not the vomiting thing, though. That's rough." 

Daphne gives her a pointed look, to which Tammy only blushes deeper. "Sorry," Tammy says sheepishly. "We didn't know what else to do."

"But did you die?" Constance asks, crossing her arms. When Daphne only glares, Constance just shrugs. "That's what I thought."

" _Anyways_ ," Daphne mutters as she turns back to Lou and Debbie. "Rose is loving France. She's been sending me food pics. But she hasn't replied in the last two days. She must be busy or something." There's a hint of longing in Daphne's voice that Debbie picks up on, but doesn't question.

Constance snorts. "To be honest, she's either forgotten to charge her phone or she's buried in a six-foot bottle of Nutella."

"I'd go with the latter," Lou hums teasingly, earning a nudge in the side from Debbie. "What? That woman loves Nutella. Horribly so, too."

"Remember that time she got so stoned she accidentally got into your Vegemite instead?" Tammy chuckles. "I swore that experience would throw her off brown-coloured substances for awhile. Oddly enough, I think she was so baked that she couldn't even recognize it was different."

"Don't hate on Vegemite," Lou frowns, glaring over at the other woman. "It's an Australian staple."

"It tastes like ass, Dad." Constance quips with a grimace. Lou arches her brow, smirking.

"Because you know what ass tastes like?"

"Alright," Debbie interjects with a tired shake of her head. "I think I can see why Charles wants us out of here."

"Speaking of which," Lou says as she glances over at Constance with a grin. "Did you bring what I asked you to, kid?"

Constance rolls her eyes as she nods, her own lips turning up into a grin as she reaches into her bag to whip out a small wooden box. She takes off the lid and hands it over to Lou. Curious, Debbie leans over to gaze at the contents, her eyes bugging out when she notices what's inside. 

"Is that… a harmonica?" Debbie asks, arching her brow. "Lou, you have a broken rib! You can't play the harmonica, you idiot."

"I'm so damned bored," Lou groans as she holds the harmonica in her hands. "Besides, I can't exactly play my guitar with a bum arm."

"You were _shot_ ," Tammy argues, cutting in. "I hardly call that a 'bum' arm, Miller."

"Miller-Ocean." Debbie and Lou both reply in unison, blushing as Tammy eyes them with an arched brow. Lou clears her throat, shrugging.

"I can only watch Property Brothers so many times before I want to blow my brains out," Lou mutters as she glares up at the TV. "You'd think that this place would have more than two channels running at the same time. It's either that or it's watching daytime soaps, and I'm not that old."

"Hey!" Daphne cuts in, looking up from her phone. "I'll have you know that Young and the Restless is a fabulous show."

"Eric Braedon is a gorgeous man," Tammy nods, her voice dreamy. Daphne groans, fake retching as she looks to Tammy.

"He's like nine-hundred years old," Daphne cuts in, shaking her head. "Daniel Goddard is far more attractive, and more _your_ age."

"What is that supposed to mean?" Tammy gasps, holding a hand to her chest. "I'm only forty-five!"

"You act older than Lou and Debbie, and I'm pretty sure they're like sixty."

"Hey," and "watch it" both sound from the mentioned couple at the jab. Daphne rolls her eyes, but shoots them an apologetic glance.

"Meet me in the ring and I'll show you who's sixty," Lou mutters, glaring at Daphne. The actress only snorts.

"Alright _Million Dollar Baby_ ," Daphne chuckles, "but it wouldn't be a fair fight. I'm a trained black-belt _and_ I've taken Krav Maga."

"I fought off three grown men with a stab wound, brain tumour, and a broken nose," Lou says blankly. "What's your point, princess?"

"If we're taking bets, my money's on Dad." Constance chimes in, eyes lighting with excitement. "I've seen her fight. She's dirty."

Lou beams over in Constance's direction as Debbie gives her a questioning look. Lou has the decency to look sheepish when Debbie arches a brow, clearly expecting an answer about the mention of previous uses of violence. She just nods to Constance instead, ignoring Debbie's pointed glance as she chuckles, "thanks, kid. I know I can always count on you." Daphne huffs, rolling her eyes at the obvious display of affection.

"That's got to be nepotism or something," Daphne mutters, but both Constance and Lou ignore the jab.

"I got your back, man." Constance reaches over so the two can fist bump. "I'm happy to be your towel and mouthguard gal."

Before they can continue the conversation, the door swings open and Nine Ball saunters in with Amita at her side. "Mama, we're gonna have to talk about your meal choices! Denny's, really? There's an IHOP literally across the road. I only go to Denny's when I'm baked. I'm sober right now."

"They skimped on bacon," Amita gasps, absolutely shocked. "How could a breakfast place skimp on _bacon_?!"

"Rip," Constance agrees, hanging her head mournfully. "Man, first-world problems really do suck balls."

"Here's a thought," Debbie says, crossing her arms. "How about you kids buy your own damned breakfasts? You're not short on money."

"I'm saving up," Constance quips, whipping out her phone. Debbie looks over at her and guffaws.

"What could you possibly be saving up for that's worth more than _thirty-eight million dollars_?!"

"Why do you have a harmonica?" Amita asks as she diverts the attention away from the bickering women. "You've got a broken rib."

"Anyone else want to repeat the same statement?" Lou says, deadpan as she lifts the harmonica. "No? Then leave my injured ass in peace."

Before anyone else can protest, Lou places her lips on the harmonica and begins to blow. As much as Debbie is concerned for her fiancée's health, something inside her twitches with arousal as Lou closes her eyes and starts to play a tune. Debbie swallows thickly, allowing the melodic tune of The Rolling Stone's "Midnight Rambler" take her over. Despite a stab wound and a broken rib, Lou sounds just as good as she always does. A smile turns up Debbie's lips as Lou's own lips start to smile, something she'd been missing sorely for the past week or so. Debbie can tell that playing the harmonica is painful, based on the way that Lou's brows furrow, but she lets it slide in favour of Lou's blushing cheeks.

"If this isn't giving me hardcore nostalgia, then I don't know what is." Debbie looks over to where Tammy is grinning at Lou.

Lou pulls her lips away from the harmonica to smirk in Tammy's direction. "Remember when we went to their concert in '89? Pretty sure you flashed Jagger during _Paint it Black_. We were right in the front row, too." Tammy blushes, but doesn't deny the accusation as she chuckles.

"Wild," Constance comments, Nine Ball agreeing with a nod of her head as she adds, "y'all seemed like you had such a crazy youth."

"We did," Debbie says as she slips her shoes off and sits up on the bed next to Lou as the older woman continues to fiddle with her harmonica. "We were weren't the smartest, especially this meat-head over here." Lou stops playing to give Debbie a playful side-eye, but then returns to the instrument again, this time softly playing some ZZ Top. "When Tammy, Lou, Danny, and I used to run jobs, it was a mess, but it was fun as hell."

"I was naive and they took advantage of me," Tammy says, feigning innocence. "I was pure before these criminals interfered in my life."

" _Bull_ ," Lou mutters as she arches her brow at Tammy. "You were even more juvenile than we were. I still remember your grunge phase."

"You had a grunge phase?" Amita asks, her brows raising in surprise. "I can't imagine what that looked like."

"Tammy shaved her head," Debbie says, ignoring how Tammy rolls her eyes and blushes. "Got piercings and went all out with the black lipstick, eyeliner, and even got a tramp-stamp." Lou chuckles beside her and Debbie's heart lifts at the soft sound. Tammy groans, holding her head.

"You have a tattoo?" Nine Ball asks, grinning. "That's sick, man."

"Thanks  _man_ ," Tammy quips back sarcastically. "But I got it removed before I married Teddy. Hurt like a mother-effer."

"Weak," Constance chirps, "I'd have kept it as a battlescar or something."

Tammy rolls her eyes, though her lips quirk into a smirk. "Of course you would have."

Debbie tunes out their banter as she turns to face Lou. Her fiancée is gazing lovingly over their band of misfits talking about their past. Her hand reaches up and gently plays with the baby hairs on the back of Lou's neck. The touch garners her love's attention, and Debbie finds herself lost in Lou's soulful blue eyes. Without thinking, Debbie leans forwards and attaches their lips, her eyes closing as she cherishes the softness of Lou's lips. They're slightly chapped and she tastes faintly of toothpaste and orange juice, but Debbie just kisses her deeper, smiling into the touch.

"Come on," Nine Ball groans in the background. "Do y'all really need to make-out right now? Like _right now,_ right now?"

"If we weren't here they'd be having sex, so count yourself luckily they have _some_ decency," Amita sighs, rubbing her forehead. "I would gladly like to chip in a portion of my take to sound-proofing their room when they move back into the loft. Debbie can be so damned loud sometimes."

"I second that," Daphne chimes in, followed by Tammy sheepishly muttering, "same here."

"Can you even have sex right now?" Constance asks. "I mean, isn't it a little impossible to bone when your vag is in a chastity belt?"

Tammy grimaces. "It's not a chastity belt--which I'm _terrified_ how you know about that--it's a _catheter_. They're completely different."

"Po-tay-to, po-tat-to. TL;DR is that you still can't use your vag." 

" _Please_ ," Amita groans as she winces at the word. "Please stop saying the word vag, Constance."

"Alright. How about pussy?"

Daphne rolls her eyes as she comments, "that's somehow worse."

"Fine. Cunt?"

"Language," Debbie and Lou both mutter between kisses. Debbie can practically feel Constance's eye roll.

" _Really_ ," Constance drawls nonchalantly before her tone turns playful. "Don't be a hypocrite. I know it's Dad's favourite word."

Debbie chuckles as she feels Lou's free hand stick up and flip Constance the bird. "Real mature," Constance chuckles.

"I think it's cute," Amita says dreamily. "I wish I had a love like theirs. Maybe I'll ask Charles if he's single."

Debbie removes her lips from Lou's, flushed and heart beating fast as she stares at the electric blue of Lou's eyes. There's fatigue in her expression, alongside something akin to mild pain, and Debbie's heart churns. Before she can protest, Lou leans forward, kissing her again.

"Mm honey," Lou murmurs teasingly as she nibbles at Debbie's bottom lip. "You wanna give these pervs' a show?"

Before Debbie can reply to Lou's joke, the door swings open and the sound of a man groaning in exasperation interrupts them.

" _Really_?" Charles asks as he shakes his head and sighs, before turning backwards. "I'll just… come back later, I guess."

When the door closes behind him, the women in the room burst into a loud combination of raucous laughter.

*** * ***

**April 5th, 2018**

**(1 Month Pre-Heist)**

Lou opens the loft door to see Debbie sitting in her living room with unopened containers of Chinese on the table. The record player is on, the sweet low rasp of Tom Petty's voice carrying over the empty space of the loft. For a moment, Lou is shocked by the domesticity of it all.

"Eventful night at the club?" Debbie asks as Lou pries her jacket off with a wince, rolling her shoulder. She can practically feel the concern rolling off Debbie in waves from across the room. "Lou," Debbie's voice turns serious as the younger woman stands. "What happened. You okay?"

"I'm fine," Lou says as she walks past Debbie and tugs at the black tie hanging around her neck. "What'd you get?"

"Kung Pao Chicken," Debbie replies absently as she settles down. "Now stop avoiding the question. What happened?"

For some reason, an anger settles within Lou. An anger which isn't based off the night's events, but from the five years (and more, if she's counting the days she'd been stood up for Becker) Debbie's not asked her what's happened. She just continues to simmer in her own emotions as she unbuttons her shirt, leaving her in just a simple wife-beater. Her shoulder is bruised, and when Debbie sees it, she gasps in shock.

"Lou," Debbie hisses as she reaches out. "Who did this to you?"

As Debbie goes to touch her shoulder, Lou's hands wrap around her wrist, effectively stopping her path. "Don't."

Debbie's eyes widen and Lou knows why. It's because in all of the years they've been together, Lou's never denied Debbie of anything. 

"Lou--"

"I don't want to talk about it," Lou says, bitterly swallowing down the pain in her throat. "I'm tired and hungry, so let's just eat, okay?"

Lou hates the wave of hurt which passes over Debbie's eyes and she nods, removing her hands as she reaches for an empty wine glass, before filling it and handing it to Lou. The sight of the glass just makes Lou's heart sink even further. She licks her lips and eyes the temptation, but she knows that she's better. She leans back and shakes her head, declining the offer. Debbie arches her brow in surprise, clearly unaware.

"It's Bordeaux," Debbie says as she holds the glass out again. "You love Bordeaux. Sure as hell beats watered-down vodka, Lou."

"I don't drink," Lou admits quietly, "not anymore."

Debbie laughs, and it stings, it stings like hell because even though Lou knows that Debbie hasn't had a clue as to what has happened in the last five years, the laugh stings. She clenches her fingers tighter than before, her nails digging crescent-shaped crimson specks into her palms. When Debbie realizes that Lou's not responding, the laugh stops and she sets the wine glass down, her head cocked to the side in confusion.

"You don't drink," Debbie says, slowly processing the words. "By… choice?"

Lou hesitates a moment, her stare glued to the crack on the wall from years ago when she'd punched in a drunken haze. The memory washes over her and she remembers every minute detail--from screaming to Debbie's voicemail, words of hate and bitterness, to pulling her hair out and nearly trashing the entire loft in a drunken rage. It serves to be too much, as she remembers the nights which followed, the nightmares of Debbie and Claude, hand-in-hand, lips tangled together, nude between sheets. She remembers when she first did cocaine to stay awake to manage her business, which turned into something occasional to something unstoppable. It started there, but then she got into narcotics. Oxycontin, specifically, was a personal favourite. A prescription turned abuse. She remembers the addictive pull of the drug, the sweet high, the awful lows.

"Lou, stop."

Lou looks up to where Debbie is staring at her left leg. Lou looks down to see that it's bouncing rapidly and her hands are shaking. Debbie keeps on watching in concern, unsure of how to handle this situation. Lou knows that Debbie is smart enough to piece it together, but even the other woman has questions which are probably burning at the back of her throat. Lou eyes the wine glass again, and she can practically feel the temptation crawling up her spine, whispering taunting words, encouraging her to just reach out, to just take one sip, just to take the edge off…

"Okay, so this was a terrible idea," Debbie says as she takes the glass and quickly goes to the kitchen to dump the contents down the drain. Lou follows her with an icy glare, her chest still heaving with the force of keeping all of her past problems at bay. Debbie returns to the couch after she's drained the bottle too, and it pricks at Lou's heart to know that Debbie's willing to give up an expensive bottle of wine without blinking.

They both stay in silence for a few moments, the food growing cold on the table.

Fittingly, the next song on the vinyl is Johnny Cash's "Hurt."

Lou takes a breath, trying to drown out the familiar lyrics as she reaches into her pocket and fumbles for something. When she finally retrieves it, she hands the small item to Debbie.

"Four years," Debbie whispers as she gently traces over the engraving on the chip. "You're…"

"An alcoholic," Lou says, her voice defeated and ashamed. "And a drug addict."

Debbie's eyes flash upwards at the admission. " _Drugs_?"

"It started small," Lou explains quietly, still avoiding Debbie's sorrowful expression. "Then it got out of control."

"Heroin?" Debbie asks. Lou chuckles sadly, shaking her head.

"Coke and oxy," Lou says back, glancing up at Debbie with guilt and shame in her eyes. "Coke was to keep me going at work, and when I had a bike accident a year after you left and broke my arm pretty bad, the doc gave me oxycontin to deal with the pain. But then I… I couldn't stop."

"What about weed?" Debbie asks, brows furrowing. "I know I saw a bong in your room."

"Medicinal," Lou replies with a small shrug, "but I don't really use it anymore. It was only when I was in really a tough spot."

"But you're sober now," Debbie says, pride filling her tone. "That's good, Lou. I… I'm proud of you for getting out of it."

"Mm," Lou mutters as she takes the chip back from Debbie and shoves it in her pocket. "It wasn't easy."

"I can't imagine it was."

"You weren't there," Lou says, and it isn't meant to be a jab but it is. "You didn't know."

Debbie curls into herself again, flinching at the words. "No, I didn't."

"It started after you left," Lou says softly, unable to hold the words back as she glares back at the crack in the wall. "I was angry, not only at you, but at myself. I was angry that he was able to win you over so quickly, to convince you to be with him. I was angry at myself for not being enough. I knew that the spark had to run out at some point, but it never ran out for me. So I spent the rest of my time waiting for the proverbial shoe to drop. When you left me for him, when you walked out on me, it was a reality check." Debbie is in tears when Lou finishes bitterly, closing her eyes.

"Anyways," Lou sighs tiredly, rubbing at her forehead, grimacing as she feels the familiar pain creeping up. "I don't want to talk about it."

"Oh Lou--"

"I don't need your goddamn pity," Lou snaps suddenly, her eyes narrowing as she glares at Debbie. "I'm not this delicate flower, Deb. I'm fucking fine, alright? It was a godawful time and there were so many nights where I wished I could be anywhere but here, but I'm over it now. I'm _fine_."

Debbie flinches again at her raised voice and Lou guiltily looks away, her head pounding now. She rises from her seat and grabs at her jacket, hastily throwing it over her tank top as she makes her way over to the front door. Debbie eventually snaps from her stupor in shock.

"Where are you going?" Debbie asks, voice shaky. "It's past one in the morning, Lou."

"I need air," Lou says as she zips up the leather and grabs at her helmet. "I'll be back, I swear. Don't wait up for me."

"Lou--"

"Debbie," Lou says as she turns back and offers Debbie a sad smile. "I just… I have to do this. If I stay, I don't trust myself."

"What do you mean?" Debbie asks, her voice cracking. "Lou, I got rid of the alcohol--"

"It's not that," Lou says, "not entirely. I just… I don't want to say something I'll regret. I'll be back, scouts' honour."

Debbie seems hesitant but Lou knows she won't protest. "Alright… just… be careful."

Lou nods and places the helmet back on her head as she heads out the door. Once outside, she pulls up her phone and shoots a text to her sponsor, telling her that she needs to meet at their usual place and time. She doesn't wait for a response as she then reaches for her headphones and plugs them into the mobile. She scrolls through her various playlists before selecting "While My Guitar Gently Weeps" by The Beatles. After sliding her phone back into her jacket pocket, Lou powers on the engine and straddles her bike, basking in the comforting rumble of the engine.

She drives along the quiet streets, the light bathing her in rays of golden yellow until she reaches the small park overlooking the bay. Lou sees the familiar red minivan parked up by the side street and a figure sitting on a bench, gazing out over at the calm water lapping against the pier. Lou sighs, relieved that she'd not been stood up--not that she ever would. Her sponsor was always adamant on being there for Lou no matter the time or place. With a deep breath, Lou pulls her bike into the spot beside the van, kicking down the stand before turning it off.. She pulls off her helmet and lays it on the seat of the bike before dismounts, removing her headphones from her phone and stuffing them into her jeans' pocket.

"Thanks for coming," Lou says quietly as she takes a seat next to the figure on the bench. "I know it's late, Tammy."

Tammy looks over at her with a tired smile, her eyes mournful as she takes in Lou's state. "Let me guess. Debbie?"

"What else?" Lou asks softly, running a hand through her tangled hair. "I thought I'd been ready to see her, but…"

"It's been almost six years," Tammy assures her, placing her hand on Lou's lap. "It's understandable if her visit brings up bad memories. Did you feel like using again?" Lou takes a deep breath, wringing her hands together nervously as she takes the time to think about her answer.

"She offered me wine." Lou's voice is small, almost fearful. "She just handed it to me, and I… I guess I…"

Tammy looks on in concern, but waits until Lou finishes. That's one thing she's always loved about Tammy; she was always patient.

Tammy had been in rehab four times before she finally kicked her drinking habit. Aside from marrying Teddy and settling down for the typical two and a half children, Lou knew that Tammy's drinking problem was the main reason they'd split ways in their heists. The environments they'd conduct their businesses in were not conducive to Tammy's physical health, and for years Lou and Debbie carried the guilt of endangering their friend like that. It was Lou's suggestion to take Tammy to rehab, which wasn't fraught over well with the younger blonde, not at first. It had been difficult at first, watching the transformation of Tammy's mental health and her facing her addiction head on. It was terrifying and harrowing.

However, Tammy eventually got better and then--years later when Lou was the one who slipped down the ravine--Tammy was there.

It was only fitting that she was the one to become Lou's sponsor.

"Lou?" Tammy's soft voice reminds her of the presence. "You alright, sweetheart?"

"I didn't drink," Lou finishes quietly, thinly-veiled pride undercutting her voice. "I told her about the addiction."

"And how did she react?" There's a protective lilt to Tammy's voice, which makes Lou chuckle slightly. Tammy had been there for Lou when Debbie left, held her head up when the wars within them became too real, too salient. She was the one who pried the razor from her hands when the nights got too hard to take, who spent hours on the phone talking her out of ending it all. Tammy had saved her life on more than one occasion.

"She was surprised," Lou says, looking out to the horizon as she fishes into her pocket for a Nicorette. "But not judgemental. She was guilty."

Lou pops the gum in her mouth and allows the soothing mint to qualm the crave she'd had for a cigarette. "I yelled at her."

"I can't imagine Debbie took that well," Tammy says with a huff. "I know that woman is as stubborn as a fool."

"She wasn't mad," Lou says as she picks at a piece of stray fluff on her pants. "She was actually scared when I raised my voice. Made me think about what could have happened to make her feel that way. Debbie's impenetrable, but today, she seemed distant. She's guilty about what she did to me, but she's not sure how to fix it. Hell, even _I_ don't know how to fix this. I mean, we're going to run a con, the biggest of our lives, and we can hardly talk to each other without it turning into this awkward encounter. I just… I'm scared, Tammy. I don't want to know if she still loves me."

"Why?" Tammy asks, her hands squeezing one of Lou's own. "Sweetheart, Lou, Debbie's made a lot of mistakes, but you were _never_ one of them."

"What if that isn't true?" Lou asks, her voice timid. "What if she doesn't want me anymore?"

"You'd have to talk to her to find out about that," Tammy suggests gently. "You can't avoid her anymore."

"I'm just so tired," Lou sighs in exasperation, rubbing at her head. Tammy notices the motion and arches her brow worriedly.

"Still getting the headaches?" Tammy asks. "Did you speak to the doctor about them yet?"

"It's fine," Lou mumbles, avoiding the topic as she lowers her hand. "I'm alright."

Tammy still looks suspicious but when Lou offers her a small, lazy smile, she backs off. "Alright. Well, do you want to spend the night at mine?"

"And risk running into Teddy?" Lou chuckles, looking away. "Not a chance in hell. I'm not cut out for suburbia, Tim-Tam."

"It would be odd," Tammy agrees with a soft laugh. "Though we've got a lesbian couple across the street. Teddy's had burning questions."

"Why doesn't he just ask you?" Lou asks, eyeing Tammy teasingly. "He knows you're bisexual, right?"

"Yeah, but I think a part of him thinks that because we're married I suddenly don't like women anymore," Tammy husks, shaking her head. "I love that man, but sometimes he's denser than stale bread." Lou rolls her eyes, her chest vibrating as she laughs at the other woman's antics.

"I hope you never change, Tim-Tam."

The two of them sit for a while before Tammy swallows thickly, looking to her watch. "If there's nothing else…"

"Go," Lou says quietly as she leans over to peck Tammy's forehead. "Thanks for this, love."

"Take care of yourself, Lou. Don't be so scared of Debbie's feelings for you," Tammy tells her as she stands, patting down the front of her skirt as she offers Lou a reassuring smile. "That woman might be smart, but she's oblivious as hell. She's gonna come around eventually. I swear it."

"Thanks," Lou murmurs as she stands, stretching her back. Tammy leans over and wraps the taller woman in a hug. "I love you, Tammy."

"And I you, Lou. If you need anything, you call me, right?" Tammy asks, leaning back to gaze at Lou's eyes. Lou just nods, smiling.

"Always."

With that, Tammy gives her one last hug before she makes her way over to her van. Lou watches her go before she takes a few more minutes to herself to be at peace with her thoughts. The throbbing in her pain dulls down to a subtle ache before Lou finally decides to walk over to her bike. She powers it on and reaches for her mobile again, plugging in her headphones as she selects a different song this time. As soon as Carla Thomas' "B-A-B-Y" starts to flow through her ears, Lou exhales in a satisfying catharsis. Her drive home is peaceful and slow. 

When she gets home, she keeps her music in her ears as she throws everything else off and locks the doors behind her. She makes her way up the stairs slowly before she reaches her room. She opens the door, not surprised to see Debbie tucked into her sheets like a cocoon. She slowly undresses down to just her tank top and boxers, before she sets her headphones and mobile off to the side.

"Mm," Debbie stirs as Lou's weight settles on the mattress. "Lou?"

"Ssh," Lou hums as she leans down and wraps Debbie in her arms. "I'm okay, honey."

"I'm sorry," Debbie sniffles, and when she turns Lou can see the mess of mascara and bloodshot eyes staring back at her. Debbie swallows thickly again, and the sound breaks Lou's heart. "I'm sorry I left you. I'm sorry that you ever felt like you weren't enough. You were always enough. You were more than enough, Lou. And I took advantage of that. You always told Danny I was your ride or die, but I never treated you the same."

"Debbie," Lou hums softly, reaching down to tangle their fingers. "It's okay. It's over."

"No," Debbie says as she sits up, tugging Lou into her arms. "I love you, Lou. I'm _in love_ with you."

The words startle Lou into a frozen state. Debbie notices and hiccups, her tears starting to build up as she holds Lou closer. "I love you, Lou Miller, more than the universe could ever contain. You're my everything, and I spent almost six years thinking about how I let you go. I don't want to let you go again, Lou. I'll lay my heart on a silver platter if that's what you need for me to pledge my loyalty. I'll do anything for you, Lou."

"Will you stay?" Lou asks quietly, timidly. "Will you stay this time, Debbie?"

"Oh baby," Debbie laughs, watery and clogged with emotion as she pulls back to cup Lou's cheeks. "I'm not going anywhere."

"Good," Lou whispers, a small smile tugging at her lips. "Because it'd be a real bitch to move your stuff out of here."

Debbie laughs at that, her eyes still teary as Lou tugs her in for a kiss. The two of them meet--the first kiss they'd shared in almost seven years, since Debbie had left in a huff and Lou had pressed her against the wall of their one-bedroom apartment in a desperate attempt to ground her. But unlike that time, when their kiss was full of pain and agony, this one is sweet and slow, filled with forgiveness and redemption.

"I love you," Lou whispers softly, letting their foreheads rest against each other as they take a small break. "I've always been in love with you."

"So have I," Debbie chuckles, her hands shakily framing Lou's shoulders. "I always have. I was just so damned stupid. I was a moron, Lou."

"Yeah," Lou agrees, smiling as she pecks Debbie's nose. "But you are my moron. I love you, Debbie. Faults and all."

"So…," Debbie trails off, flushed as she eyes the bruise on Lou's shoulder. "What happens now?"

"Honey," Lou sighs, "I love you, but it's a been a long day and I don't think I have the attention span for sex right now."

Debbie blushes, but she nods with a half-hearted smile. "I didn't want to you to feel pressured. I'm also exhausted."

"We're not getting old, are we?" Lou sighs as she wraps her arms around Debbie and leans back so they're both laying on the mattress. Debbie unfurls the mess of blankets and throws them over Lou before cuddling in closer. Her nose nuzzles the long column of Lou's neck lovingly.

"We still have the heist of our lives to pull off," Debbie hums tiredly, "so don't go counting me out just yet, baby."

"Never," Lou whispers as she kisses Debbie's forehead. "I love you, honey."

"I love you too, Lou. Goodnight baby," Debbie whispers as she inches closer. "Thank you… for everything."

* * * 

**May 25th, 2018**

**(3 Weeks Post-Heist)**

"I still can't believe that Leslie spliced the cable in your room."

Debbie murmurs the words from where she's stroking Lou's hair as they watch re-runs of _I Love Lucy_  on the LED TV in Lou's room. The lights are turned off so the TV is the only light illuminating the room. The hospital is quiet considering it's only half past five, but that just might be because the ladies are all out on a weekend trip to Disneyland, courtesy of Tammy. Debbie had seen the group chat this morning, their friends telling them that California is bloody hot and that Constance is terrified of rollercoasters. Daphne sent a gif (jif? Debbie isn't sure what it is) of someone vomiting before sending a picture of Amita keeled over a trashcan with Tammy begrudgingly holding her hair back, ever the doting mother.

Speaking of the group, her phone buzzes.

Debbie sighs and turns around to reach for it, gazing at the notification from the group, appropriately labelled "The Gayla Girls".

Debbie had tried to push for "Ocean's Eight" but Tammy had quickly shut her down, quipping, "you're the team leader, we get it." When the group chat had formed, Constance had quickly changed all of their names to something ridiculous, and no matter how many times Debbie's pestered Nine Ball about changing it back, the other woman had been just as happy to ignore her request (per usual, when it came to any form of technology--eventually, Debbie just resorts to dealing with it). Debbie had tried talking to Lou, but the _Cool Dad™_ herself only shrugged.

What a fucking useless (wonderful) family.

Debbie shakes her head and looks to the slew of messages.

 **V [5:29pm]:** constance just beat some random frat boy at a wing-eating contest.

 **V [5:29pm]:** she ate like fifty wings at like max spice. if that's not inspirational idk what is.

 **V [5:29pm]:** attachment.jpg #myhero. #nosweat.

Debbie gazes at the picture of Constance standing on the table with her fist raised, red sauce lining her lips. She rolls her eyes.

"Look at your daughter," Debbie says as she shows the picture to Lou. The blonde peers at the photo, a proud smirk donning her lips.

Debbie quickly types up a message.

 **Professor McMomogall [5:30pm]:**  Lou is proud. I'm concerned.

 **Professor McMomogall [5:30pm]:** Also, can someone please change my name back. I don't get the reference.

 **Freddy Kluger [5:31pm]:** you haven't seen harry potter??? who the fuck are u??

 **Freddy Kluger [5:31pm]:**  the _last_ one came out before u went to prison, debbie. #shook.

 **Freddy Kluger [5:31pm]:** reaction.gif

Debbie rolls her eyes at the weird gif of the Home Alone kid slapping after shave on his face.

 **Freddy Kluger [5:31pm]:** can i request to be disowned??? i have second-hand embarrassment rn.

 **9B [5:31pm]:**  one: once more, im not changing ur name. two: do urself a favour and watch harry potter.

 **9B [5:31pm]:** hang on im sending u the entire collection.

 **9B [5:31pm]:** attachment: hrrypttr.zip.

 **9B [5:31pm]:** this might help y'all kill time. lou's read all the books and pretty sure she's seen all the movies like 100 times.

Debbie glances over to Lou, who's following the text chain. The blonde nods with a shrug. "What? The books are better than the movies."

"Is this the one with the not-gay, gay wizard?" Debbie asks. Lou just eyes her, before she rolls her eyes.

The blonde turns and reaches for her phone from behind her, typing a response to the group chat.

 **Lady Gadadriel [5:31pm]:**  Debs just asked me if Harry Potter was the one with 'the not-gay, gay wizard'.

 **Lady Gadadriel [5:31pm]:** Also Constance, you're doing great sweetie. Keep up the good work.

 **Professor McMomogall [5:32pm]:** Okay, I understand Lord of the Rings. Lou kinda even looks like like her…

 **Freddy Kluger [5:32pm]:** shit ur right.

 **Freddy Kluger [5:32pm]:** lg.gif

"I don't see it?" Lou mutters as she looks to the gif with a puzzled brow. "She's too feminine."

Debbie hums in appreciation as she continues to peer at the woman in the gif. "I don't know, you could pull off that look." 

 **The One True Spice Girl [5:32pm]:** ya omg debbie ur right. #cantunsee.

 **The One True Spice Girl [5:32pm]:** also harry potter is more than just the not-gay, gay wizard.

 **The One True Spice Girl [5:32pm]:** but i mean ur not wrong, debs. 

 **The One True Spice Girl [5:32pm]:**  WAIT LOU WAS THAT A KARDASHIAN REFERENCE??

 **Freddy Kluger [5:32pm]:**  omg she's evolved to quality dad posts™ only. 

 **Tammi-Tongas [5:32pm]:** I personally think that making Dumbledore gay after the books ended was a cop out.

 **Tammi-Tongas [5:32pm]:** Also I agree with Debbie on the name change point. I would love a name change. Please.

 **The One True Spice Girl [5:32pm]:** tacobell.gif.

 **Tammi-Tongas [5:33pm]:** Never mind. I don't want a name change. I NEED a name change.

 **Kiss From a Rose [5:33pm]:** I personally enjoy my name. I love Seal's music.

 **Freddy Kluger [5:33pm]:**  i think it's cute. 

 **V [5:33pm]:** *eyeball emoji*

 **V [5:33pm]:**  what she says: i think it's cute.

 **V [5:33pm]:** what she means: i think  _ur_ cute.

 **9B [5:33pm]:** lol.

 **Freddy Kluger [5:33pm]:** i won't hesitate to shove these fries down ur shirt, veronica.

 **Kiss From a Rose [5:33pm]:**  Daphne, please don't do that. I like the fries.

 **Freddy Kluger [5:33pm]:** okay fine.

 **V [5:33pm]:** #whipped.

 **V [5:33pm]:** but also like high-key, i ship it.

 **The One True Spice Girl [5:33pm]:** same.

 **9B [5:33pm]:** same.

 **Tammi-Tongas [5:33pm]:** Same.

 **Freddy Kluger [5:34pm]:** really?? even tammy??

 **Kiss From a Rose [5:33pm]:** Who's ship? I'm not sure I understand.

 **Lady Gadadriel [5:33pm]:** Just say same, Rose.

Debbie looks up to see Lou smirking at Debbie, her lips pulled into a shit-eating grin as she messes with their friends. 

 **Freddy Kluger [5:34pm]:** wow. i hate u all.

 **Kiss From a Rose [5:34pm]:** Same.

Debbie bursts into a laugh at Rose's reply. Lou joins her, chuckling from the bed as they both lean closer to each other.

 **Freddy Kluger [5:34pm]: …** i mean… ugh. fine.

 **V [5:35pm]:** y'all constance is challenging another man-baby to a wing eating contest.

 **V [5:35pm]:** #legendsonly up in this club.

Debbie rolls her eyes and looks to Lou with a pointed expression. "She's too much like you. I don't like it."

"You love it," Lou replies with a cheeky grin before she picks up her phone and types a response.

 **Lady Gadadriel [5:36pm]:**  The key is to pace yourself.

 **Lady Gadadriel [5:36pm]:** And to not lose.

 **Professor McMomogall [5:36pm]:** Ignore Lou. Someone please stop Constance before she hurts herself.

 **BQE [5:37pm]:** too late.

 **BQE [5:37pm]:** #yolo.

 **BQE [5:37pm]:** wingz.jpg

Debbie pulls up the picture to see a blurred image of Constance flexing her bicep as she glares down at her opponent.

 **BQE [5:37pm]:** thanks dad, i'll bring u home extra wings.

 **BQE [5:37pm]:**  JOKES there WON'T BE EXTRA cuz i'm about to whoop ass #gohardorgohome.

 **BQE [5:37pm]:**  ps - mom, im sorry, but u know i gotta do this.

 **BQE [5:37pm]:** im not the hero our family deserves, but i'm the one they need.

 **Tammi-Tongas [5:38pm]:**  … so I guess I'm on vomit duty again?

Debbie just chucks the phone to the side, knowing there's nothing she can do to stop the monstrosity that's about to unfold. Lou just chuckles from beside her, also placing her phone back on the nightstand before she returns to her place at Debbie's side, her head on Debbie's chest.

As much as Debbie loves their found family, she'd been yearning for some real alone time with her fiancée. Everyday since she'd been in the hospital, Lou had been visited by one or more of their little gang. Mostly it was Constance, Nine Ball, and Veronica who stayed the most. Debbie remembers the image from a week ago, when she'd walked into see Leslie and Constance curled up next to Lou on the bed, each of them with an arm around Lou's waist. Her fiancée had been knocked out cold, but one of her hands were clasped over their palms protectively.

The memory makes her smile as she glances down to Lou's hand now. Those callous fingers are tangled with her free ones, her head lazily dozing on Debbie's shoulder, barely watching the TV. Lou hums something before she nibbles at Debbie's neck with a soft moan, drawing her attention.

"I didn't catch that," Debbie whispers, pecking Lou's forehead. "What did you say, love?"

Lou grumbles something incoherent again, but Debbie still can't make it out. "Baby, when you mumble like that you know I can't hear you."

To spite her, Lou just grumbles again. Debbie just rolls her eyes and sighs, placing another kiss to Lou's temple as she turns her attention back to the screen. Neither of them are particularly interested in following the show, even if it's a favourite for both of them. They're both enjoying the peaceful moment, before Lou's lips find her neck again. Debbie tries to swallow down the pit of arousal in her throat as Lou's teeth peak out.

"Baby," Debbie practically gasps the words, "what are you doing?"

"Mm," Lou murmurs again, her lips resuming a slow, burning pace. "Wanna touch you."

"We're in public," Debbie says unconvincingly, her legs naturally spreading as Lou's uninjured hand starts a slow path down Debbie's front. "Baby, Charles could walk in at any moment and see us--oh!" 

Lou smirks against Debbie's neck as the younger woman's hips jerk up at the sensation of Lou's hand sliding past the waistband of her sweats and straight against her underwear. Lou pulls back slightly, ever the diligent one, as she searches Debbie's flushed face for consent. Debbie, not one to deny Lou of anything, just nods as she spreads her legs even more. Lou hums in appreciation as her finger taps over her damp panties.

"You're so wet," Lou mumbles, her teeth marking Debbie's neck again. "How long have you been thinking of this?"

Debbie can see stars in her eyes as Lou teases her, her voice breathy as she continues. "How long have you been laying in this bed, aching for me to touch you, to bring you to release? Would you go home and touch yourself, imagining your fingers to be mine? Or did you imagine something more?" Debbie bites her lip, suppressing a whimper as she feels Lou move her hand up before her cold fingers dip into her wet heat.

"Oh God," Debbie breathes out, swallowing thickly. Lou just tsks, a smirk pulling at her lips.

"Did you think of my fingers?" Lou repeats the question, placing another love bite to Debbie's shoulder. "Or did you think of my _cock_?"

It's embarrassing really, that all it takes is some dirty talk, Lou's husky voice, and the promise of what could be to make her come undone.

They both lay in a tense, heavy silence before a smug grin peaks at Lou's lips.

"Shut up," Debbie mutters as she feels another jolt run through her body as Lou cups her again. "Wipe that smirk off your face."

"I'm flattered," Lou hums with a teasing lilt as Debbie reaches down to remove her hand from her pants. "You're something else, honey."

"I wish you weren't a fucking vegetable so that I could fuck that ego away," Debbie mutters lovingly, her head turning to capture Lou's lips in a heated kiss. "You think you're so great, a fucking gift from God. When this is all over, I'll show you just how much it takes for you to come undone, baby." Lou gasps into Debbie's kiss, the beeping on her heart monitor increasing with each accentuated punch of Debbie's words.

Lou's hand sneaks back down Debbie's pants and catches the other woman by surprise. Debbie tries to be unaffected by Lou's touch, but it's been so long and she's so in love, and she wants nothing more than the fuck Lou senseless (or be fucked senseless, based on the way Lou's fingers have once again found the hard button of her clit like it's a fucking treasure chest). She claws into Lou's arm, her mouth parting into an 'O'.

"You think you're in control?" Lou rasps, deep and low as she chuckles. "How cute."

"Shut up," Debbie growls, her breath hitching as Lou's finger slips inside of her. The pressure is euphoric and she can't stop the moan that leaves her lips. "Oh my god… you fucking… ugh… oh _God_ \--"

"I prefer going by Lou," the blonde jokes, much to Debbie's chagrin. "But thanks, honey."

"Ass."

"You love it."

"Shut up and fuck me," Debbie orders bossily, her hips bucking up. "You think you're all that great? Prove it, Lou."

Lou's eyes narrow in determination as she slips a second finger in. Debbie's head tilts back and she lets out a keeling moan, her eyes rolling to the back of her head as Lou thrusts into her deeply. For an injured woman with a half-working hand and a fucked leg, Lou gives as good as she gets. Debbie can't help but feel a deep sense of pride fill her to know that this woman, this invincible, powerful force of nature, is her fiancée.

One more thrust and Debbie comes undone with a guttural moan, her fingers clenched tightly into Lou's forearm.

"Fuck," Debbie gasps, her hips still jerking wildly. "Fuck… fuck…"

"That good?" Lou smirks, her fingers lightly pressing in again, earning a hiss from Debbie. "Or do you want more?"

Before Debbie can respond, her phone buzzes again. Groaning, Debbie turns around and snatches it up to see the new message.

 **9B [5:59pm]:** the woman, the myth, the legend.

 **9B [5:59pm]:** winger.jpg.

Lou gazes at the picture of Constance with both her hands up, standing on the table again as the man in front of her lays keeled over on the ground, red as a rose. Lou grins and chuckles at the image, shaking her head as Debbie only rolls her eyes at the photo.

 **Professor McMomogall [6:00pm]:** Please take care of yourself, Constance.

 **BQE [6:00pm]:**  iuahflasdj.

 **V [6:01pm]:** yikes.jpg

Debbie grimaces at the picture of Tammy holding Constance's hair back with an exasperated expression. A few minutes later, a ding sounds.

 **BQE [6:03pm]:** my stomach is on FIRE but it was totally worth it.

 **Tammi-Tongas [6:03pm]:**  Debbie, kindly tell Lou that I'm never baby-sitting your children again.

* * * 

**April 14th, 1998**

**(20 Years Pre-Heist)**

"Real estate."

Lou looks up from where she's stirring sugar into her coffee to see Debbie waltz into the room of their small one-bedroom studio, dressed nothing but a bathrobe and a pair of fluffy slippers. Her hair is wet and her skin is pink from the warmth of the water, and Lou thinks she looks beautiful. She can hear Debbie talking, probably explaining her newest scheme, but Lou can't hear her over the sound of her own blood thrumming in her ears.

"Lou?"

Lou blinks up to see Debbie staring back at her with a pointed look. "Are you listening to me?"

"Something about houses," Lou murmurs, standing up and abandoning her coffee to saunter over to Debbie. "I'm in."

"Lou," Debbie mutters, but she can't fight the smile when Lou's hands find her waist and pull her in for an embrace. "Baby, what are you doing--"

"I want breakfast," Lou hums, her lips finding the soft skin of Debbie's neck. "I'm absolutely starved."

Debbie goes to reply in snark, but her breath catches in her throat when Lou's teeth lightly lip at the sensitive spot beneath her jaw. Lou smirks when she feels Debbie gasp in surprise. Her movements grow bolder, and soon enough, Lou has Debbie's robe undone and she's on her knees. Debbie finally unfreezes, allowing one of her hands to wrap in the longer length of Lou's hair, tugging lightly as Lou's fingers tap along the sides of her hips. Her lips kiss everywhere but the one place where Debbie wants her most, and Lou knows that the teasing is driving her girlfriend up the wall.

Finally, Debbie cracks.

"Well?" Debbie whispers, her voice breathy and filled with lust. "You gonna eat or not, Miller?"

Lou, not one to be told twice, offers a predatory smirk before she leans forward and captures Debbie's clit in a harsh kiss. The keening wail that leaves Debbie's lips causes a jolt of electricity to run down Lou's spine, straight through her body like a lightening bolt. Lou just spends her time devouring the other woman, running her tongue in quick, harsh flicks around Debbie's throbbing clit. With a free hand, Lou reaches up and slides two fingers in easily, causing Debbie's hips to buck up frantically and another throaty growl to pool from Lou's lips. The vibrations rumble against Debbie's slit.

"Fuck," Debbie pants as she tugs Lou's head harder. "Fuck, baby, I'm so close, I--"

But then the phone rings. 

Lou pauses in her ministrations, but doesn't remove her fingers as she looks up to where the cordless phone is pinned up next to the wall. Lou grins as she looks back over to Debbie. The brunette is flushed, heaving and looking desperate for release, but Lou can't help but play with her a little.

"Pick it up," Lou demands, her voice low and sultry. "Don't leave them hanging."

"Lou--"

"Pick it up," Lou says again, her voice leaving no room for argument. Debbie growls as she reaches over and answers.

"Hello?"

Lou loves the mildly irritated pitch of Debbie's voice as she answers the phone. Debbie groans.

"Tammy, I told you, I'm pitching the idea to Lou. In fact, I was about to do it right now."

Lou lowers her head back down, her lips finding Debbie's clit once more. Debbie gasps into the phone, surprised by the action. Lou doesn't stop, but keeps her eyes on Debbie's the entire time as she works her over. Debbie continues talking to Tammy, but the conversation seems to be in tatters. Debbie's practically tears her hair out when Lou sucks at her clit with a hint of teeth, which only further motivates Lou to keep going.

"Tammy," Debbie growls as Lou's fingers pump faster. "Tammy, for fuck's sake--"

"Language," Lou mutters as she gently claws into Debbie's hip with her free hand. "Don't speak to your friend like that, Debbie."

Debbie has the audacity to give her the brattiest face possible, which only makes Lou arch her brow and stop all movements.

"Tammy," Debbie says coldly, "I'm going to call you back."

Debbie doesn't bother waiting for the response as she clicks the end of the receiver before tossing the phone back onto the counter. Her hand goes back down to Lou's hair and she shoves the older woman back to her slit. Lou doesn't hesitate to return to her ministrations, despite Debbie's unusual show of dominance. She licks and sucks until her jaw is sore and pumps three fingers into the tight hole, pacing herself until Debbie is almost there.

"So close," Debbie huffs out as her hips start to gyrate almost off the bed, "almost… just… ugh… Lou--"

And with one last powerful thrust, Debbie keels over with a deafening wail of pleasure. 

Lou helps her ride through it until Debbie's legs quicker and she damn near collapses atop Lou. With two firm hands on her lover's buttocks, Lou rises, her lips kissing a path from Debbie's stomach to her lips, allowing the other woman to taste herself. Debbie moans into the kiss, her fingers leaving Lou's matted hair to rest upon the taller woman's shoulders lightly. The kiss is soft and sweet, gentle, unlike what they'd been doing minutes ago.

"Love you," Debbie hums sweetly, "even if you're a little shit."

Lou just grins into the kiss, before moving back so they can rest their foreheads on each other. "I love you too, honey."

"We should probably call Tammy back," Debbie sighs, biting her lip as Lou kisses her temple. "Baby, please…"

"First, breakfast.  _Real_  breakfast," Lou jokes as she pinches Debbie's ass. "Then Tammy."

"Fine," Debbie mutters as she eyes Lou hungrily. "What if I want to eat you for breakfast?"

"Nice try," Lou chuckles as she moves away before Debbie can kiss her. "Come on, Deborah. I'll make pancakes."

True to her word, Lou fashions them up each a classic buttermilk stack with fresh strawberries, cream, and maple syrup. Debbie cops a feel here and there, her fingers often straying high on Lou's boxers, tracing the hem of the waistband to find the soft skin of her pelvis. Lou allows a few feels here and there, but eventually she resigned to having to reign in Debbie enough to convince the younger woman to spill her newest idea for a con.

"So we pose as real estate agents," Debbie explains, her voice muffled as she chews on a strawberry. "We'll target rich heterosexuals who want beach houses. You'll swoon the woman, I'll attract the man. We swindle them into purchasing a summer home property of some other rich heterosexual which isn't used in the winter. We'll make the sale, take the money, and by the time they get ready to move in, we're already onto the next house."

"Bold," Lou says as she nods, taking a sip of her now-cold coffee, "and what's Tammy's role in this?"

"She found the houses," Debbie says, shrugging. "Originally, it was just supposed to be casing the houses for a B'n'E, but I think this is better."

"Of course," Lou says, wiping her mouth. "What kind of criminals would we be if we did it the easy way?"

"The boring kind."

"Precisely," Lou replies with a chuckle as she reaches up to swipe a strawberry from Debbie's plate. "And you, my dear, are far from boring."

Debbie proves that to her later after they've finished washing dishes.

 _Four_  times to be exact.

 

*** * ***

**May 29th, 2018**

**(3 Weeks Post-Heist)**

Debbie walks into the loft to see Constance and Nine Ball playing some sort of game on the TV with Veronica.

"Hi Mom," Constance chirps without turning away from the TV. "Dinner's in the fridge."

"Is it pizza again?" Debbie asks, setting her purse and jacket down on the couch. "When Lou said all the pizza and juice boxes you want, she didn't mean you had to take it seriously." Constance doesn't react, her eyes glued to the screen as her fingers mash buttons at a violent pace.

"Nope, Nine and I cooked. Veronica helped," Constance grunts as she keeps tapping her buttons. "Ah bullshit!"

"Language," Debbie mutters as Constance flings a pillow in Nine Ball's direction. "And stop hitting Leslie."

"You fucking cheating twat--"

"Language!" Veronica chimes in a sing-song voice at the same time Debbie growls the word. The older woman arches her brow at the younger woman, unamused as Veronica bursts into a laugh and resumes the mashing of the buttons while Nine Ball and Constance wrestle for Leslie's controller.

Deciding to leave the girls to their own devices, Debbie heads into the kitchen and opens the fridge. She finds a small Tupperware container with her name on it (rather, it was just Mom in all caps) and pulls off the lid. She eyes the contents with a questioning expression, before sticking her head out of the kitchen and glancing in the direction of the girls on the couch. "Is this edible or am I going to have to worry about food poisoning again?"

"Rose didn't touch it," Nine Ball grunts as she shoves Constance off her and to the floor. "We also didn't let Daphne near it either."

"Those two are hopeless," Debbie mutters in agreement, silently relieved that Rose hadn't touched the contents--spaghetti, it looked to be, as she warms it up in the microwave. She grabs the steaming contents and makes her way back over to the living room, taking her seat on the ottoman.

"What are you two even doing?" Debbie asks as she looks at the flashing images on the TV. "Is this some sort of video game?"

"It's _Injustice 2_ ," Constance says as she mashes her button a few more times before leaping up and shouting in victory. "Ha! Suck it, Les."

"You know that I could just hack this entire game and make you lose all your achievements." Nine Ball is cool with the threat, her lips pulling into a smirk when Constance's face pales and she quickly retracts her words. "Take your win," Nine Ball tells her, before reaching for the remote again.

"How's Dad?" Constance asks as she logs off the screen and collapses back on the couch, hoisting her feet up so they're on Nine Ball's lap. Debbie smiles when she hears Constance calling her fiancée by the odd nickname. Debbie raises her fork to her lips and takes a bite, smiling at the taste.

"She's getting better," Debbie says as she chews. "Still stubborn as hell that woman. Good to see nothing's changed."

"That's Pops for you," Nine Ball says as she chuckles. "You shoulda seen her when V had her first boyfriend. Basically interrogated him."

"Pops?" Debbie asks, unaware of Nine Ball's use of the nickname. "But you always call Lou, Lou… don't you?"

"Yeah I used to," Nine Ball says with a shrug. "But then after I met Const and she started calling her Dad, it fell into place."

"But you didn't do it during the planning of the heist."

"Nah, fam, I wasn't about to embarrass her in front of you," Nine Ball chuckles. "She was so nervous for you to come back. It was cute. I couldn't ruin that for her, especially after everything she's gone through." Debbie pauses mid-chew at the words spilled so nonchalantly from Nine Ball's lips.

"What do you mean?" Debbie asks, lowering her fork. "Lou talked to you about her personal life?"

A hush takes over the room and the mood changes completely.

"Um," Veronica jumps in, "this seems like a conversation between y'all, so I'mma head up to the room and study." No one acknowledges her as the young woman quickly bounds up the steps and into the spare bedroom. Constance gulps, rubbing the back of her head as she winces at Debbie.

"Not at first," Constance says, curling into the couch. "She was pretty stone-cold when I first met her. Intimidated the hell out of me, to be honest. But then I got into some shit and she pulled my moronic ass out of there before anything could happen. She did the same for Nine. It's how we met."

"Pops didn't tell you?" Nine Ball asks, perplexed. "I would've figured she'd have said something."

Constance flinches, her expression growing hard as she looks at the ground with a huff. "I wouldn't put it past her," she disagrees with a shrug. "Dad is the best person to keep a secret. She's loyal as fuck and she cares a lot more than she shows. She's been more of a parent to me and Nine than our own parents. Well, our parents don't actually exist so I guess the bar was set pretty low? Or just not at all." Debbie remains quiet.

"Lou loves you," Nine Ball says seriously, her voice turning soft. "She probably didn't want to say something to make it look like she'd moved on."

"Yeah she definitely didn't move on," Constance says bitterly. "She was pretty much hung up on you, despite everything you did to her."

"Constance," Nine Ball sighs, "come on."

"No," Constance says as she sits up, glaring in Debbie's direction. "We gonna air out our dirty laundry? Then let's start with yours, Debbie. You broke her heart, man. I mean, Lou is the most faithful person on this fucking planet, fuck, she'd die for you--she did die for you, _literally_. And you just…"

Constance's eyes well with tears as she turns her head away. Nine Ball's hand reaches out to loosely tangle their fingers as Debbie watches the scene unfold with a knot buried in the middle of her throat. Though she'd already had this conversation with Lou, it hurts more to come from Constance.

"She loved you-- _still_ loves you, and you left her for some fucking dickhead?" Constance asks, her voice cracking. "Did she ever tell you about me when you were dating? Because that's when I met her. I met her _before_ you went to prison. I knew who you were, Debbie. _That's_ how much you'd been gone from her life back then."

It feels like a bullet careens through her heart when Constance looks up at her with red eyes, her teeth clenched in pain.

"Maybe Lou should be the one to tell the story," Nine Ball interjects calmly, ever the peace-maker. "Constance, let it go, man. They've fixed their shit. There's no need to go back to the past. Pops wouldn't want you to either. It's alright, all of that is over now. We're' gonna be okay."

Debbie watches as Constance flops back into the couch in exhaustion, her head finding Nine Ball's lap as the older woman gently cards her fingers through Constance's long, thin hair. Debbie finally swallows the pit in her throat, even if it nearly chokes her. The three of them sit in silence for a few moments before Constance sighs and tiredly wipes at her eyes. She turns in Nine Ball's lap so they can look at each other. Constance smiles slightly.

"Alright, I've said what I needed to," Constance says, though her voice is still somewhat hard. "But know this, if you break her heart again, Nine and I will find out the best way to ruin your life permanently. We'll turn you into a living meme, Ocean, don't test us." The last part is slightly teasing, but the underlying threat is still clear. Instead of feeling intimidated, however, Debbie feels comforted by the fierce show of protection from the two women.

It makes her realize that Lou wasn't completely alone while she'd been gone.

"About Pops," Nine Ball cuts in, diffusing the tension. "How's she actually doing? Last we talked she was still having nightmares."

Debbie frowns, her heart unsettling once again as Constance looks up in equal concern.

"You know about the nightmares?" Debbie asks, but it's a rhetorical question, she knows.

Nine Ball and Constance look at each other awkwardly, the two of them swallowing hard. Debbie blinks back tears again.

"She had them," Debbie deduces softly, her voice cracking. "When I was gone, she had nightmares, and you know because you were there."

"This isn't our story to tell," Nine Ball tells her softly, "trust me, Debbie, we would love nothing more than to tell you--"

"Love's a pretty strong word," Constance interjects, arching her brow. "Personally, I'd go with _begrudgingly_ \--"

"Constance," Nine Ball says with a glare, "really, bruh?"

Constance just raises her hands and sighs before looking over at Debbie apologetically. "Yeah, fine. I just had to get it out of my system. I'm good now, I swear." Nine Ball sighs in exasperation but Debbie can tell by the way Constance looks at her that the young woman is serious. Nine Ball bites her lip.

"Pops used to drink to get rid of them," Nine Ball says, a softer, more distant tone taking over her voice. "When she first opened the club, it was the hardest. She would drown herself in booze until she blacked out. For awhile, it was the only way she'd sleep. It was alcohol first, then it was drugs, and then it got so bad that we had to call for an ambulance because one morning we found her in a pool of her own vomit and she wasn't breathing."

"I was terrified," Constance says, tucking her knees up to her chest as her eyes close with the memory. "When she got out of the hospital, Nine and I didn't leave her side. Veronica found a great group help thing and we took Lou there everyday at four o-clock. They had the worst coffee, and Lou would always offer a free Big Mac about who could steal the most amount of snacks without Janice, the old lady in charge, noticing. I won, of course."

"I'm surprised you didn't get fat," Nine Ball chuckles, easing some of the tension in the room. "We were there a lot."

"Yeah," Constance sighs, glancing up to Debbie reassuringly. "But Dad figured her shit out. Tammy ended up becoming her sponsor, which helped a lot. It was rough at first and she had a few slips, but we didn't leave her side." Debbie flinches at words, and even if Constance winces and apologizes, it doesn't make the hurt go away. "Sorry," Constance says softly, "I didn't mean it like that. I swear."

"What she _means_ ," Nine Ball says, directing the attention back to her, "is that we made sure she followed through with the program. We helped her in the kitchen. Held her head up when the naloxone made her sick. Slept beside her when the nights were rough and she wanted to end it all. Made her take a break from running the club for a bit because of the obvious distractions and temptations. It took some time, but Pops got through it. Kicked therapy in the ass and made rehab her bitch. Now she's been sober for four years and counting. I don't know anything more badass than that."

"And we robbed the biggest event in fashion history," Constance adds. Debbie smiles, her heart breaking a little inside of her chest. She knows about Lou's addiction, knows that the woman went through rehab and the whole nine yards to get where she is now, but it still makes it hurt to know that she did it all without Debbie by her side. But that's not even the smoking gun; what hurts Debbie the most is that she knows she's the root of the problem. If she'd not been unfaithful, if she had been more sensitive to Lou's insecurities and needs, if she'd not left, maybe it'd never happened.

"Don't think about it like that," Constance says quietly. "It wasn't your fault. Not entirely. These things often stem from deeper places."

"Environment and genetics," Nine Ball says, nodding her head. "You were just the straw breaking the camel's back."

Debbie chokes on that, and Nine Ball is the one to wince this time. "No, not like that. It's just… you probably knew that she struggled with drinking and alcohol when she was younger. Lou told us about the gigs you used to run. She told us… about her mother. She never blamed you, Debbie."

"Neither do we," Constance says. When Debbie shoots her a solemn, pointed look, Constance doesn't relent. "We don't, Debs. I swear."

"Scouts' honour and all that shit," Nine Ball adds, nodding. Constance arches her brow in Nine Ball's direction.

"When were you ever a girl scout?"

"I wasn't, it's just a saying. Do I look like I could be a girl scout to you?" 

"Fair point."

"Anyways," Nine Ball says with a tired roll of her eyes. "Bottom line is Pops' okay, you're okay, we're okay. Everything will be alright."

"And we're here for you too," Constance says, no hint of malice or sarcasm in her voice. "Genuinely. I just had to say my piece but I'm sorted now."

"Thanks," Debbie says, though her hoarse voice is unconvincing. "And thank you, for being there for Lou when I wasn't."

Nine Ball and Constance just nod, and sensing that this is the end of the conversation, they both lay back on the couch. Debbie observes them quietly, watching as they mumble and talk to each other about heaven knows what. Eventually, the two women fall asleep, with Constance sprawled out over Nine's chest, and Nine's arms wrapped protectively around Constance's back. Debbie swallows down the emotion in her throat as she rises from her seat and grabs one of the afghan's Rose had left behind and drapes it over them gently. She tucks the blanket up Constance's chin slowly.

"I'm gonna make this right," Debbie whispers as she leans back. "I promise."

If she's anything, Debbie knows that she's a woman of her word. 

* * * 

**December 21st, 1990**

**(28 Years Pre-Heist)**

"Sing something for me."

Lou glances up from where she's plucking at her acoustic on the bed, dressed in only a thin tank top and a pair of Superman boxers, a cigarette hanging off her lip lazily and her hair shrouding her face. Lou gazes to the pile of money sitting in the corner of the bed, alongside with their outfits of the night. They'd gone on their newest con, with Lou and Tammy posing as foreigners from Australia who somehow got "lucky" playing poker. In reality, Lou could count cards like she could ride a bike while Tammy schmoozed the clueless girlfriend role. With Lou's swagger and Tammy's flirtatious appeal, the two were magnets to the entire casino. And while Tammy's Australian accent was piss-poor at best, they'd still managed to convince the rich assholes around them of their naivety. Debbie and Danny had spent the night as dealers, shovelling money into their pockets. 

And no one even batted an eye.

"Do you have a request?" Lou asks in a raspy voice, reaching for her cig before flicking out some of the ashes. "Something classic?"

Debbie smirks over from where she's just finished counting the pile of money from their little heist. She sets the last wad of twenties inside the briefcase before she locks it and saunters over, her hips deliciously swishing from side to side in a motion which makes Lou's poor head spin.

Debbie's hand reaches out, placing itself on the flat of her chest and pushing her backwards just slightly as Debbie leans in for a kiss.

Lou closes her eyes the moment their lips touch, a smile tugging at her lips as Debbie hums into the kiss softly.

"I want you to sing me something that's you," Debbie says as she sits beside Lou, tucking her legs under her. "Something you'd only sing for me. We've been doing this for two years, and yet I feel like I know next to nothing about you." Lou flinches at that, her eyes hardening as she readies to fight back. But Debbie is quick to place her index finger on Lou's lips, her gaze softening as she leans forward to peck Lou's temple in reassurance.

"You don't have to tell me," Debbie tells her gently. "I don't know what you've been through, what you've seen or done. I know you have scars, and I know they're sensitive, and I know that whenever I touch them you look ready to run. I know that whenever we're in large crowds, you get nervous. I know that you still close your eyes at violent scenes in movies, and that you tense when someone yells. You don't owe me or the rest of this damned fucking world anything. I just… I want to know you, Lou, but I want you to feel safe, to feel loved. But… I don't need an explanation, Lou. "

"Then what do you need?" Lou asks, her heart breaking open as Debbie inches closer. "I can't… I won't…"

"You don't have to," Debbie whispers, leaning forward to kiss Lou's lips again. "But maybe you can sing a song. Something  _you_  want."

Lou looks over at her, biting at her lip, nodding, and snuffing out her cigarette. She flexes her fingers before plucking at the strings.

As melody rings out, Lou can see Debbie's mild glance of surprise, but it's quickly wiped away as Lou begins to sing.

_You've got a fast car._

_I've got a ticket to anywhere._

_Maybe we can make a deal._

_Maybe together we can get somewhere._

_Anyplace is better, started from zero, got nothing to lose._

_Maybe we'll make something._

_But me myself, I've got nothing to lose._

Lou takes a breath as she digs deep, her eyes closing as she softly rasps out the lyrics before moving onto the next ones.

_You've got a fast car._

_And I've got a plan to get us out of here._

_Been workin' at the convenience store._

_Managed to save just a little bit of money._

_We won't have to drive too far, just across the border and into the city._

_You and I can both get jobs._

_Finally see what it means to be living._

Lou bites her lip as she feels her eyes water, but she pushes through to the next lyrics as she takes a breath.

_You see my ol' man's got a problem._

_Lived with the bottle, that's the way it is._

_He says his body's too old for working._

_His body's too young to be lookin' like this._

_My mama went off and left him._

_She wanted more from life than he could give._

_I said somebody's gotta take care of him._

_So I quit school, that's what I did._

_You got a fast car, is it fast enough we can fly away?_

_We gotta make a decision, we leave tonight or live and die this way._

Lou grits her teeth as she starts to strum, her voice rasping as she finally powers into the chorus with a deeper, hoarser growl.

_So remember when we were driving, driving in your car?_

_Speeds' so fast felt like I was drunk._

_City lights laid out before us, and your arm felt nice wrapped 'round my shoulder._

_And I had a feeling that I belonged._

_I had a feeling that I could be someone, be someone._

Lou strums harder as she skips the next lyrics, opting not to sing them as she just decides to go into the chorus. The choice of leaving them out is not lost on Debbie, and she can tell by the small gasp that her girlfriend understands. Lou just keeps singing, her voice getting hoarser and more emotional as she reaches the last lines of the chorus. She keeps singing through the emotions which threaten to get the best of her, letting her voice carry out the final refrain as she slows it down and then finally lets the last chord ring out, the reverb echoing in the room before it all fades to silence. Lou licks her lips, opening her eyes to gaze over to where Debbie's own misty forest-browns are staring back at her with a sad, soft expression.

Before Lou can open her mouth, Debbie is throwing herself over her, pressing their lips together in a heartfelt kiss. Lou can't complain about the weight of her guitar pinned to her chest as she feels herself get lost in the kiss. They'd always had passionate sex in the last two years they'd been together, but they'd never known each other as deeply as Lou would have liked. There was a part of Lou, so dark and alone, which Lou never wanted Debbie to see for the fear of the other woman up and leaving her out of fear. And yet, here she is, laying her heart out on a platter, and Debbie takes it. She takes the remnants of her broken heart, laden from hurt cast upon her from the world, and she mends it with the love and care in her palms.

Lou's sure she's never felt so safe before.

"I love you," Debbie whispers softly as they break apart with a soft breath. "I love you, so much. And I'm never leaving you, Lou."

Lou chuckles as her eyes mist. She tosses her guitar to the side to allow Debbie to come into her arms fully. "I love you… I love you, Debbie."

That night, they don't fuck.

That night, Lou takes her time undressing Debbie. She moves her hands slowly, kisses her gently, as if she's never going to get this chance again. Debbie takes her time with her, makes sure that she's bundled and safe and comforted under the weight of her body. While Lou's always been the dominant one in their relationship when it came to sex, she allows herself to let go of her walls, to let them crumble, and to let Debbie in. She lays back, bare as the day she'd been born, as Debbie hovers over her. The thin blanket covers her hips, giving them a private shroud of protection.

In the dark, Debbie's hands slide down Lou's body, touching and grazing whatever ounce of skin she can. Debbie kisses each bruise and tiny scar which had always been unanswered, and Lou knows that when Debbie's lips trace over them, the stories spill out. Not in words, no, but in actions. Debbie takes care of her, loves her sweet and low, carries her to an orgasm so powerful that Lou sheds tears. And then Debbie does it again. 

Yeah. That night, they don't fuck.

That night, for the first time in their young lives, they make love.

* * * 

**June 8th, 2018**

**(1 Month Post-Heist)**

Lou is a terrible patient, unsurprisingly.

Between hopelessly trying to flirt her way out of her hospital bed or threatening to jab her plastic knives into the next nurse who tries to poke and prod at her, she's garnered quite the attention from the medical staff at the hospital. Lou was impatient, grumpy, and tired, it was no secret that all the doctors, even Charles himself, dreaded trying to talk to her. Debbie is bemused, but eventually even she gets annoyed at her antics.

"Alright that's it," Debbie mutters as she watches Lou glare down the nurse currently preparing to remove her catheter. "Lou, honey, I love you to death, but you've gotta stop trying to glare your way out of everything. Let the woman do her job in peace and stop pissing her off." 

"Poor choice of words," Lou mutters as the nurse--Dixie, as written on her name tag--snaps on her gloves. "Well then, get it over with."

"You want her here, hon?" Dixie asks, her voice hinting at a southern drawl as she glances over to where Debbie takes a seat beside her. The nurse is older than both of them, carrying the same kind of motherly tone that she's often seen Tammy pull around her kids. When Lou tries to glare again, the nurse just cocks her brow in an unaffected manner. Clearly, Debbie could see, she was familiar to stubborn patients.

"It's nothing she's not seen before," Lou says with a shrug. "What dignity do I have left anyways? I've been pissing in a bag for four weeks."

"Lou--"

"You're doing better than most people I've worked with, considering the mess of your injuries." Dixie's words are meant to be encouraging, Debbie knows, but they only serve to make Lou pout. "Come on now, sweetheart. Unless you prefer to keep 'pissing' in this bag?"

Lou flushes when Dixie arches her brow. Debbie watches as she shakes her head and sighs in defeat. "No. Just… do it."

Dixie offers her a fake smile as Debbie comes down and sits at Lou's side, her hands sifting through those blonde locks. There's a bald spot near the right side of the back of her head, adorning a neat set of stitches. At first, Lou had been extremely self-conscious about half of her hair missing, but when Constance had come by a week earlier with a "choice" selection of beanies and hats, she felt a bit better. Lou had tried most of them on, but despite Constance wanting her to choose the black beanie with ' _Bitchin'_ written across the top, Lou had opted for a simple deep blue knitted one. She wore it often, but on days like today, when it's just them two, Lou doesn't really care to cover up.

"Ouch," Lou mutters as she passes another glare to where Dixie is fiddling with the catheter. "Easy with the family jewels, Dix."

That just earns her another stubborn tug, and Debbie holds back a laugh when Lou pouts.

Soon enough, the entire process is finally over and both Lou and Dixie sigh in relief. The older woman gently lowers the sheet and gives Lou a pat on her good leg, telling her she might be sensitive for a few hours before she's able to finally use her nether regions properly. The conversation is painfully awkward, but at the end Dixie leaves with a knowing wink to Debbie and another eye roll to Lou. 

When they're finally left alone, Debbie kicks off her shoes and spreads out on the bed next to Lou, resting her head on her uninjured shoulder. Lou's hand eventually reaches up and tangles in her hair, softly pulling at the knots and tangles with deft fingers. Debbie sighs and turns her head to place a soft kiss to the skin above Lou's gown. The woman lets out a satisfied grumble, her throat vibrating with the effort.

"Mm," Lou mumbles as Debbie kisses under her jaw, her teeth lightly nipping at the skin. "What are you doing, jailbird?"

"Making you feel good," Debbie hums as she kisses her cheek and then her lips slowly. "I've missed you, baby."

Lou's teeth latch onto her bottom lip, pulling Debbie closer with a characteristic smirk to her eyes. "Is that true, pretty girl?"

Debbie just chuckles, blushing as Lou nuzzles into her neck with a happy sigh. Debbie reaches up to gently card her fingers to the soft streaks of hair which hangs past Lou's shoulders (it'd grown in the last month, but Lou refused to cut it until she was out of this hell hole). Debbie finds herself remembering the night she had first met Lou, with her blue-streaked side shave and too much (enough) leather. She remembers Lou singing in that bar, drawing her attention. She remembers Lou's voice, deep and raspy, her long fingers on the guitar…

"Still got your head in the gutter?" Lou sleepily mutters from beside her. "I'd love to help you, honey, but I'm a little incapacitated."

"I'm not that desperate," Debbie just chuckles, even if it's partially a lie. "I'd wait a thousand years for you, baby."

"That's a long time," Lou remarks, nuzzling closer as she starts to doze against Debbie's shoulder. "Whatever happened to forever?"

Debbie remembers the words of their first night together and blushes. "You always were a charmer, Starman."

Lou smiles against her chest, shaking her head slightly. "Been awhile since you called me that one, pretty girl."

"You must have been wrecked when Bowie died," Debbie murmurs as she keeps feeding her fingers through Lou's hair. "I found out when my prison roommate procured a contraband cellphone and showed me the news. First thing I thought of was you." Lou hums sadly, her uninjured hand searching for Debbie's own as they both continue to lay tangled together, content in the way they both hold each other. 

"Remember when you sang 'Rebel Rebel' for the first time?" Debbie asks, her mind drawing back old memories. "We were running the music con, the one you were this famous no-name musician from Australia and I was your tour manager. We sold out so many gigs." Lou blinks up from where she'd been resting against Debbie's shoulder, brow arched in confusion but also loving adoration as Debbie blushes.

"I forgot what your voice does to me," Debbie whispers, leaning down to peck Lou's lips. "And the way you'd play the guitar…"

"I still play," Lou hums as she kisses Debbie again, and then once more. "Not gigs or anything--too old for that, but just for the hell of it. I still have that Les Paul buried somewhere in the loft. I was thinking of giving it to Constance. The kid's been snooping around taking most of my shit anyways."

"Does she know how to play?" Debbie asks, shifting so they can lay side-by-side. Lou nods, a proud smile curling her lips.

"It's actually how I met her," Lou explains as she tangles their fingers. "She was busking in the park. Didn't make much, but the kid had enough talent to draw a crowd. She sang Dolly's 'Jolene'. Haven't heard so much growl and soul in a long time. If she wasn't a delinquent I've no doubt she'd be famous." Debbie feels her chest burns with happiness as Lou's voice fills with adoration. "I mean, it was all a ruse of course. Most of the people in the crowd had their watches or wallets stolen by some of Cons' guys by the time she finished singing. She was probably only fifteen at the time."

"She reminds you of a younger you, doesn't she?" Debbie muses, finally piecing it together. "That's why you took to her so easily."

Lou shrugs, but she can't stop the shy smile from forming. "She was surviving, and I wanted to give her more than that. Nine, too."

"And how did you meet her?" Debbie asks, pecking Lou's cheek. "You never did tell me how you found her. Does she also sing?"

"Nah, she can't sing for shit," Lou laughs lightly. "But she's great on the drums though. Kid's got natural rhythm."

"Is this your way of telling me that you're starting a band?" Debbie asks, holding back a grin. Lou only shrugs with a smirk.

"Maybe," Lou says teasingly, "but I wouldn't want to get your hopes up, darling. We don't even have a bass player."

"What about Tammy?"

"I don't think she'd be fit for the band life, to be honest."

Debbie kisses the smirk off Lou's lips before settling back down again. "You didn't tell me how you met Leslie."

"I did a job while you were gone," Lou says quietly, sighing. "It wasn't a con. I was just muscle. Nine Ball was the hacker. She was young, maybe nineteen at the most. Just a kid who was promised a few thousand bucks to break security." Lou's voice turns serious, perking Debbie's interest further as she watches Lou's face set in a remorseful expression. Debbie leans forward, pecking her forehead lovingly.

"The job fell apart and our driver bailed," Lou says, her teeth gritting in frustration. "Turns out we were dealing in some shady shit--feud war type of deal. When they found out that Nine had a sister, it was over. She got caught in the middle, and she was probably only eleven or twelve. Nine was so scared that she'd get hurt, she was _terrified_ but I made sure those stupid bastards didn't come near her or her sister. She told me she wasn't immune to violence and gang warfare and all that, but one of those guys pulled a gun on her in front of her sister…"

"Lou," Debbie whispers as Lou shakes her head, tears burning in her eyes. "I'm sorry."

"I told her that no one would ever hurt her again. I gave her a burner phone with only my number on it," Lou murmurs. "For the first few nights she stayed with me. A few months later, when I met Constance, the two of them got along well. They slept in the loft for a year, helping me run the odd job here and there for the club until they both decided to split their earnings to get an apartment nearby. It was sad to see them go, but they've done well." Debbie doesn't push for the details. She doesn't need to, because she knows that's the past and this is the present.

Besides, there's a time and place for everything, and right now wasn't the right time to dig deeper.

"So you've been their mentor long before I even came into the picture," Debbie says, her eyes misting. "You make an amazing… father?"

Lou laughs at that, winding her arm tightly around Debbie's shoulder to draw her in for a side embrace. She lays her head on Debbie's own, nosing her hair softly. "My dad was a piece of shit who got off on violence and my mother loved alcohol and drugs more than her own child. Constance moved between foster homes quicker than people go through toilet rolls. Leslie raised her sister on the streets with nothing to her name. We all had shitty pasts, but it was something we eventually bonded over. There's a familiarity in loneliness, a warmth that comes from living in broken homes. I think that's why we have this unspoken need to be near each other. I know I joke about, but they really are like my kids."

"I'm glad they have you," Debbie says as she kisses Lou's forehead. "And I'm glad you have them, baby."

"We're a strangle little family, aren't we?" Lou asks, chuckling as she sighs into the pillow. "But I wouldn't change it for the world."

"No," Debbie agrees as Lou starts to doze against her again. "I wouldn't change them for the world, either."

* * * 

**March 18th, 2013**

**(5 Years Pre-Heist)**

Lou isn't expecting Constance's call.

She'd met the kid a few months before Debbie left her for Claude Becker and his stupid man-beard and had taken a liking to her. When she first saw the young teenager singing classic country rock in a busy park, Lou had been intrigued. When it turned out to be a con, Lou's interest was peaked. They'd talked--after Constance had successfully returned Lou's watch to her with a sheepish grin. Constance lived in the nearby shelter, used her money and earnings to get food for herself and some of the other younger kids who were often left hungry, cheated by the system.

She'd seen Constance a few times, but recently she'd gone dark.

Until now.

Lou flips up the top of her burner phone, lifting it to her ear. "Con?"

_"Uh, Lou, hey, um, how are you?"_

"Cut the shit, kid. What's wrong?" Lou asks, detecting the note of fear in Constance's voice. "You okay?"

_"Um… not really? I um… think these guys are following me."_

"Where are you?"

_"Under the BQE. I'm walking past that deli you took me to a few weeks ago."_

"Hang in there kid, I'm on my way." 

Lou pockets the phone and hails a cab. She prattles off a nearby address and requests him to step on it. Luckily, she's not too far out from the spot where Constance had called her from. The cab drops her a few feet from the deli and Lou fishes out a ten and tosses it his way. She exits the car, noting immediately the familiar raven hair of Constance up ahead. Low and behold, she's being tailed by two large, beefy men.

"What did you get yourself into this time, kid?" Lou mutters under her breath as she jogs across the way until she's a few feet behind the men. She watches them turn the corner and follows them, watching as they corner Constance to a back alley which holds nothing but an old Prius.

"Hey!" Lou shouts, her voice deep and menacing. The two men whip around in confusion. "You wanna stop following her?"

"Who the hell are you?" One of the men asks. "This ain't none of your business, lady."

"It is when you're picking on a kid," Lou says as she stalks up to them. "Why don't you pick on someone your own size?"

The other man arches his brow, his arms crossing over his chest. "You _really_ want to get involved in this?"

"Do I look like someone who second-guesses?" Lou chirps back, jutting her chin up. "I won't tell you again. Get out of here."

When the men don't move, Lou shrugs. "Well, don't say I didn't warn you."

She charges forward, kicking her leg up to smash the heel of her boot into his chest. The man stumbles backwards, but before the other can react, Lou drives her elbow backwards, making contact with his nose. With both men on the ground, Lou runs past them to Constance.

"That was sick," Constance breathes out, "but how the fuck are we getting out of here?"

Lou just drags them over to the Prius and smashes her elbow into the glass before reaching in and unlocking the door. She sees the two men getting up and heading in her direction and quickly shoves Constance inside. "Hotwire this shit. We gotta run now."

"Go to the car!" One of the men shouts to the other. "Follow them."

Lou watches as the man doubles back to a parking lot, heading in the direction of a silver Toyota. Constance goes to work hot-wiring the car as Lou runs back to meet the approaching man in front of the car. She dodges a punch and delivers a solid upper-cut. Lou then drives her knee up into his groin, sending the man tumbling backwards on the ground with a muffled scream. Lou finishes the job by stamping on his groin.

"Fucking bitch!" The man screams out. "You're a fucking psycho!"

"Lou!" 

Lou turns around to hear the sound of the engine roaring to life. Constance grins up at her from the steering wheel. 

"Not even a chance in hell," Lou scolds as she approaches the door. "Get in the passenger's seat now."

Constance pouts and rolls her eyes but acquiesces as Lou hops into the driver's seat. She slams the door shut and revs the engine as she squeals out of the alleyway. It only occurs to her as she's driving that something familiar is playing on the stereo. Lou frowns and looks over at Constance.

"What the hell is this shit?" Lou asks as she speeds past the other man in the Toyota. "This isn't Ram Jam."

"Nah man," Constance says with a grin. "This is the Spiderbait and Oh'Sabi! remix. Shit's hot right now."

Lou wants to argue, but she can see the Toyota creeping up on her in her rear-view mirror. "Of all the fucking cars in the world it had to be a fucking _Prius_ ," Lou mutters as she slams on the accelerator. Constance pulls up her phone and brings up the map. "Up ahead is a merging lane to get onto the BQE." Lou watches as the Toyota approaches closer and she shakes her head with a grit of her teeth as she feels the car vibrating.

"No time," Lou says as she slams on the brakes and pulls up the handbrake so she can drift into another small alley. "We're improvising."

Constance's eyes flash with excitement. "Can I just say this is the best day of my life?"

"I'm gonna kill you when this is done, I hope you know that."

"Worth it--wait… _turn_!"

"This fucking music!" Lou screams in agitation as she rounds another corner expertly. "You can't disrespect the greats like this."

"Admit it," Constance shouts over the roar of the engine and the squealing tires. "This is perfectly fitting for the scene."

Lou just rolls her eyes as she expertly shoots out of the alley and onto a main street, yanking back on the handle before slamming her foot back down on the accelerator. There's beeping and honking from around her as Lou dodges and weaves between cars. The music starts to pick up and as much as Lou hates to admit it, the driving beat of the music is fuelling her adrenalin. She drives faster, avoiding a merging car as she swerves onto the ramp leading towards the BQE. The Toyota is still following behind them, but Lou can feel herself pulling further away.

"We'll lose them in the traffic," Constance says as she points up ahead. "Hurry, we don't want to be on for too long."

"Good plan," Lou says as she accelerates again. The smell of burning rubber is both acrid and enticing as she squeals onto the highway. More beeping and honking follows as Lou moves between lanes. The car behind her is slipping further and further away, pulling a grin to Lou's lips.

"Um," Constance says quietly, "I think we have a different problem."

Lou's about to ask when suddenly the sound of sirens pierce through the air. Her mouth curves into a tight line. "Ah shit." 

Lou pulls off the highway and under the overpass. She returns back to navigating the smaller roads with ease as the sirens fade into nothingness in the distance. Lou glances in the rearview mirror in relief when there's no flashing lights. She quickly pulls into another alley before screeching the car to a halt. "Get out," she orders as she powers off the vehicle and slams the door shut. "Grab that garbage sheet over by the dumpster."

Constance follows her orders without questioning. They both drape the sheet over the car, making sure the license plate is covered before the two of them take off running through the small pathways between the alleys. The sirens are still going, but they don't seem to be nearby.

Eventually, Lou and Constance jog to a halt in a small park, their hands on their thighs as they catch their breath.

"Thanks," Constance says eventually as she wheezes. "I know I'm a prick for calling you. But… I had no one else."

"Don't mention it," Lou just mutters, sucking in a deep breath as she straightens. "Fuck if I'm not getting too old for this shit."

"Awh, you don't look at day over thirty."

"Fuck off."

Constance just looks at the park with a confused expression, wiping the sweat from her brow as she and Lou take a seat on a bench. "Where even in the hell are we?" Lou follows her gaze and shrugs, leaning back on the bench. She reaches into her pocket for her cigarettes and a lighter.

"Beats me," Lou mutters as she lights the stick before taking a slow drag. "What the hell did you steal from them?"

Constance feigns a look of hurt. "What makes you think I'd steal something from those two?"

Lou just looks at her, deadpan. Constance rolls her eyes and holds her hands up in surrender. "Fine, I stole a car."

"What kind of car?" Lou asks, frowning. "And where the hell did you put it?"

"A '69 Plymouth Barracuda," Constance says with a flinch. "Specifically,  _Guido Roselli's_  '69 Plymouth Barracuda."

Lou almost drops the cigarette. "You stole from the leader of the  _fucking_ mob?!"

"What can I say? Constance chuckles half-heartedly, "I was bored and wanted a challenge."  

Lou just shakes her head, snorting in disbelief. "You didn't answer my other question. Where's the car, Constance?"

Constance grins, looking over at the bay with a knowing grin. Lou follows her gaze and catches on in disbelief.

"Bullshit."

"He was an asshole," Constance says nonchalantly. "I couldn't kill him, so I did the next best thing."

It's not even meant to be funny, but as Lou stares at Constance's nondeplussed expression, she bursts out into a laugh. Constance looks at her like she's grown two heads, but Lou just keeps laughing. She hasn't felt this much joy in a long time. Lou just sighs and leans back, pleased.

"You got balls kid," Lou chuckles as she slaps Constance on the back proudly. "I'll give you that much."

Constance just beams up at her, her face almost splitting with her grin.

"I learned from the best."

* * * 

**August 12th, 2018**

**(3 Months Post-Heist)**

"If that isn't the ugliest shit you've ever seen then I don't know what is," Lou says, looking down to her atrophied leg, finally free from the cast that had been wrapped around it for two months. Lou grimaces at the faded pink lines of the stitches which line the limb before turning to look at Debbie hopelessly. "I mean, look at it, Debbie! Do you know how hard I worked to keep my legs in shape? All for this? Bollocks."

"Love," Debbie sighs as Charles disposes of the old cast and checks over the damaged limb. "It doesn't look terrible."

"I have a chicken leg, Debbie. A fucking chicken leg." Lou grunts the words as she continues to pout. "I'd rather have no leg."

"Lou," Debbie says in a warning tone. "Don't."

"Fine, Mom."

"Don't call me Mom."

Lou's brows perk at that before a sly smirk appears on her lips. "But you call me _Daddy_ \--"

"Lou!" Debbie hushes her, blushing deeply as Charles chokes from where he inspects Lou's leg. "What the fuck?" Debbie hisses.

"More like _who_ the fuck," Lou chuckles as she quirks her brows in Charles' direction. "Isn't that right, Charlie? That's _my_ wife-to-be."

"No comment," Charles mutters as he finishes his inspection. "You're good. I'll send the requisite for physio. Come back in a week for a check-up and imagining. Then feel free to never come back again because, with no offence intended, you are by far the worst patient I have ever had to work with."

"What, not even a high five goodbye?" Lou pouts again. "I have a chicken leg, the least you can do is at least applaud my prowess."

"If you don't shut up there will be no _prowess_ ," Debbie cuts in, crossing her arms. "It's like I'm marrying a child, honestly."

"You love me, though." Lou just shrugs as Charles hands her the cane--a custom one that Amita and Rose had designed. It was long and black, with an intricate design running up and down its length. Atop sits a golden dragon's head, its eyes both sapphire pendants.

It's so extra (as Daphne had called it, though Debbie's not entirely sure what it means), but also completely Lou.

"Alright Sally Stanford, let's get you out of here," Debbie sighs, reaching under to help Lou to her feet. It's a wobbly first steps, but they'd been practicing in the hospital with crutches. Lou still didn't have much feeling in her left leg, and while paralysis was ruled out, it seemed that there had been severe nerve damage from her hip below. She could still feel, but it was all tingles and shocks. But, she's alive.

That's enough to be grateful for, Lou decides as she looks to Debbie shouldering her weight. She's alive, and she's in love.

No reward from any con could ever be better than that.

Debbie drives them home in Lou's old pick-up, which is risky in and of itself considering Debbie's licence expired in prison and she'd not bothered to ever renew it since Lou's hospitalization. Lou plugs her phone into the stereo, scrolling through the multiple playlists on her phone before picking a song. She rolls down the windows and smiles in relaxation as the music starts to flow through the speakers.

"Really," Debbie says, but can't fight the smile from her face as Lou smirks in her direction. "You had to pick _this_ song?"

_Hey, where did we go?_

_Day's when the rains came, down in the hollow playing a new game?_

_Laughing and a-running, hey, hey, skippin' and a-jumping._

_In the misty mountain fog with our hearts a-thumping._

" _And you_ ," Lou sings along, gazing over to Debbie lovingly, " _my brown-eyed girl. You, my brown-eyed girl._ "

"You're a dork," Debbie chuckles, trying to fight the blush from her face as she turns back to the road. Lou just keeps singing along to the song, sticking her head out the window as she lets the wind run through her hair as she breathes in the fresh air and warm sun on her face.

"Alright," Lou chuckles when she sees the ear-splitting smile on Debbie's face. "You pick the next song then, Debs."

"Fine," Debbie says as she glances over to her fiancée. "You got any Zeppelin on there?"

"Is that even a question?" Lou guffaws as she selects the next song. "But you have to sing to this one, Debs."

Debbie shakes her head, laughing. The guitar kicks in as Lou gleefully starts singing out, " _Ah-a-ah, ha! Ah-a-ah, ha!_ "

_We come from the land of the ice and snow._

_From the midnight sun, where the hot springs flow._

_The hammer of the gods will drive our ship to new lands, to fight the horde._

_And sing and cry, Valhalla I am coming._

_On we sweep, with threshing oar._

_Our only goal is the western shore._

" _Ah-a-ah, ha!_ " Lou bellows, startling the people in the cars beside them as she sings along. "Come on, Deb. Give me the war cry!"

Debbie eventually relents, joining in on the second series of cat screeches known as musical embellishment as they pull off the highway. The two of them continue to sing the song together, before they collapse into a fit of laughter when Debbie's voice cracks on the second screaming section. Lou's arms wind around her waist as she blinks the tears from her eyes, her side pinching slightly with the pain of laughing so hard.

Nina Simone's sultry voice is next to come over the speakers as "I Put a Spell on You" is the next song up, but Lou's a bit worn out from the singing, so she opts for humming along. She also knows that Nina is a Queen, the likes of which her voice could never do justice. As much as she loves singing, there are some greats which just cannot be touched, and Nina Simone ranked pretty high on that list. Even Debbie is content to let the music just flow through and enjoy the feeling of Lou reaching over and holding her hand over the gear stick in the middle. 

"We used to do this so much when we would take our cons cross-country," Debbie reminisces nostalgically, pulling the car into a side street as she makes her way down to the loft. "Whenever I'd take over driving, you'd pull out your acoustic and just sing for me. Better than radio."

Lou looks over at Debbie wistfully. "You think so?"

"I know so," Debbie says as she pulls the car into the driveway of the loft. "I love you, baby."

"I love you too," Lou murmurs as she leans over to kiss Debbie tenderly. "But if you changed anything in my loft while I was gone--"

Debbie groans as Lou teasingly kisses her again. "Come on, baby. Let's get you home, yeah?"

Lou opens the door, waiting for Debbie to help her out before taking her cane and managing the rest of the way. As she opens the door, she's greeted by a series of cheers and wolf-whistles. Veronica and Nine Ball are propped up on the couch with their laptops on their laps. Amita and Tammy are smiling over at her from the pool table. Daphne and Rose are draped over each other in an odd pile of limbs, but they wave cheerfully.

Lou shakes her head, laughing as Constance skates up to her on her skateboard with a beaming grin and tears in her eyes.

"Dad," Constance says as wrings her fingers emotionally. "Your cane is straight pimpin', boss man."

"Real suave, Pops." Nine Ball chimes in next, with Veronica nodding in approval as they move over towards her. "You look like hella badass."

"Get over here," Lou grumbles as she ruffles Constance's hair and pulls her into a hug. She does the same to Nine Ball and Veronica, beaming when the girls groan in her embrace. Then, she turns to the rest of the crew with a sigh. "Go on then, the lot of you. Get it in while you can."

Everyone springs from their places to surround Lou in a group hug, Nine Ball, Veronica and Constance being the closest to her, behind Debbie. They stay like that for a few moments before they all break apart and take their respective places on the couch. Lou settles in the corner seat, Debbie right at her side as she takes in the differences to her loft. Not much as changed, apart from the odd embellishment here and there. The TV is on, playing an episode of something called RuPaul's Drag Race (it was Rose's vice, oddly enough--though not surprising). There are opened boxes of pizza and vintage Coke bottles littered around the couch and table, alongside empty bottles of orange soda (Constance's no doubt).

When Lou looks around, she's surprised to see Rose and Daphne curled up in one corner of the couch together, quietly mumbling things to each other as the rest of the children (as Debbie decided to call them) talked amongst themselves. Rose had Daphne's head in her lap, her fingers gently running through the actress' hair as their free hands were lightly tangled. It was domestic, but to Lou, it makes sense.

"They've only just gotten together," Tammy whispers in her ear, offering her a glass of water. "Finally, am I right?"

"Definitely," Lou chuckles as she takes the water. "How have you been, Tim-Tam? The kids? Teddy?"

"Teddy took them to their grandmother's house today. I decided to chill here until tomorrow."

"Chill?" Lou repeats, arching her brow. "Did you seriously just say chill?"

"Yeah," Constance pipes up from the other end of the room. "I taught her dope too. The word, not the thing--don't worry, Mom."

Debbie rolls her eyes as she crosses her arms. "You don't have to lie, kid. I already know your _father_  gave you weed."

"You ratted me out?!" Constance blurts out as she glances to Lou in shock. "That's low. But also Mom, she didn't give it to me. I took it."

"Of course you did."

"Let the kid live a little," Lou rasps, reaching around Debbie with her good arm to hold her close. "She's almost twenty-one, honey."

Debbie just shakes her head, sighing playfully. "She's still a child."

"Did a child steal a diamond necklace worth three hundred million dollars?" Constance asks, arching her brow in a manner which is uncannily like Lou. When Debbie's mouth slides shut, Constance grins and high-fives' Nine Ball. "I mean it was child's play. Easy on and off."

"It wouldn't have been like that if I hadn't known," Daphne cuts in, giving Constance the side-eye. "If anything, _I_ made it child's play."

"Yeah, well, you sound like a dying whale having post-Taco Bell diarrhea when you vomit, sister."

Daphne fumes while Rose blinks up at her and innocently asks, "can whales even have diarrhea, Constance?"

"Not the point, Rose." Constance groans, dodging a pillow Daphne throws her way. "The _point_ is, I got the diamonds."

"Regardless," Lou interrupts as everyone turns to face her, "we all got the diamonds. It's over now. It was a great job, all of you."

"So I know we're a few months late because _someone_  just had to get shot and stabbed," Amita says pointedly, reaching behind her to grab a small box wrapped in brown paper. Debbie winces at the words, but Lou hushes her with a soothing kiss to her temple. Amita realizes her words and grimaces in apology, but Lou just waves her off. "Anyways, the crew decided to get you something to celebrate the win and your recovery."

Lou takes the box and unwraps it, glancing over at Debbie in confusion. "You know about this, Debs?"

"No comment," Debbie smirks as she arches her brow and looks at the box. "Watch out. It could be some meme thing, maybe."

Everyone, except Rose, groans at the comment. Lou just chuckles and kisses her again, nuzzling her jaw.

"Alright enough with the lovey-dovey shit," Daphne drawls lazily, "just open it, you heathen."

Lou undoes the box and reaches inside, pulling out a single set of keys. Lou inspects it, before gasping. "You didn't…" 

"I know you won't ever ride again," Nine Ball says quietly from where she sits on her beanbag on the floor. "But we all knew that your bike meant a lot to you. She's still in the garage in shit condition if you ever want to fix her up and bring her back to life, though. That being said, I did some snooping and after speaking with Mama and Tammy, we wanted to pitch in to get you as a welcome back and thank you present."

"This was my idea," Constance pipes in proudly. "Just so you know where credit is due."

"Our idea really," Nine Ball comments in tandem with Veronica before Nine Ball says, "Constance wanted to get you a moped, Pops."

Lou chuckles, her eyes misting as Constance rolls her eyes and extends her hand. "That was supposed to be a secret but apparently because I'm not blood it doesn't count," she says, giving Nine Ball and Veronica the side-eye before turning to Lou. "Anyways--come check it out, Dad."

Lou allows herself to be led into the garage where a car lays hidden under a grey sheet. Nine Ball nods and gestures for Lou to be the one to pull it off. Taking a deep breath, Lou rips the cloth away, revealing the car of her dreams: a 67' Ford Mustang Mach I. It's not brand new, in fact it's practically scrap. There's no paint, the roof is missing, there's no engine, windows, or even tires on the damned thing--but as Lou looks around the garage to the different boxes of parts littering the floor, unopened and ready for her to use, she feels her heart jump.

"You always told me that you never appreciate a vehicle until you build itself," Constance says as she comes to stand next to Lou almost shyly. "Remember a few nights before the heist, when we were out here working on your old truck engine? You told me that you and I are like these spare parts. There's not much to look at, but when it's all put together, sometimes it makes a masterpiece you couldn't find elsewhere." Lou follows Constance's gaze to where her bike is mounted on a stand, and while it's damaged, it still looks as beautiful as the day she'd built it.

"I figured that you might want to rebuild something new," Nine Ball chimes in next as she places her hand on Lou's good shoulder. "Mama told us that you were considering knocking that California trip off your bucket list at some point in the near future. May as well do it in style, right Pops?"

"Lolita was _your_ baby," Debbie says quietly, reaching between them to lightly grasp at Lou's trembling hand. "Maybe this can be ours?"

"Ahem," Constance, Veronica, and Nine Ball all clear their throats. Debbie blushes. "Well, our non-human baby, that is."

Lou just laughs, watery and full of life as she nods. "I love it, honey. I can't believe you did this for me. I… I'm in shock."

"I believe the correct term is _I'm_   _shook_ ," Tammy says, looking to Constance, who nods proudly. Tammy beams. "Yes! I did it."

"You've created a monster," Nine Ball mutters, nudging Constance's side. "She's not gonna stop, you know that right?"

Constance just grins wider. "Wait until I show her Vines, then it'll be game over."

"What's a Vine?" Debbie asks, before she frowns and shakes her head. "Actually on second thought, I don't care. Don't tell me."

"But do you like it, dear?" Rose cuts in, coming to stand before Lou. "We hope that it isn't too underwhelming."

"It's perfect," Lou says, smiling wider. "Thank you guys, really. This is amazing. I can't wait to get start working on her."

"Have you thought of a name?" Tammy asks teasingly. Lou smirks, winding her arm around Debbie's shoulder.

"I don't know," Lou says with a grin, "I named my last child, I think I'll offer it up to Debbie to pick a name."

Debbie only smiles, misty-eyed as she nods, pressing a kiss to Lou's lips lovingly.

"What about Roxanne Black?" Debbie says, pulling an even wider grin from Lou. The older woman shakes her head, chuckling.

"Not gonna let me forget that?" Lou asks as she leans over to kiss Debbie's temple. "But… it's fitting."

"So we're seriously sleeping on the fact that sounds like a pornstar's name?" Constance asks, arching her brow. "Dad, is there something you'd like to say?" Tammy rolls her eyes teasingly, but before she can open her mouth, Lou interjects with a teasing smirk in the younger woman's direction.

"There's a lot you don't know about me, kid." Constance perks up, but Lou holds up her hand. "Some secrets are meant to be kept secret."

"First, we're going to revisit that point. Second, you can't just--"

"Ah-ah-ah," Lou interrupts, arching her brow. "RB's between me and Debs." She pauses, glancing over to Tammy. "And Tammy, oddly enough."

"Hot," Nine Ball chirps, earning a nod from Daphne and a puzzled look from Rose. Debbie rolls her eyes.

"Children," Debbie mutters as Lou's arm winds closer around her waist. "I'm living with adult children."

"I'm still waiting on the adoption papers, Mom." Constance crosses her arms. "You ever gonna follow in every rich White lady's footsteps and adopt a bunch of ethnically diverse children like Angelina Jolie, or nah?" Nine Ball chuckles at that, while Debbie rolls her eyes once again, groaning.

"That's only a celebrity thing," Nine Ball chimes in, "besides, don't diss on Angie."

"You just have a thing for her eyes."

Nine Ball grunts in approval, a smirk tugging at her lips. "And her ass."

"Gay," Constance snorts. "But same."

But as the children are bickering, with Amita chiming in on the argument and Daphne just adding the occasionally snark, Lou glances to Debbie.

"It wouldn't be the most insane thing we've ever done," Lou says, her voice a low hum. Debbie tucks her head into Lou's shoulder, smiling.

"I'd take their nonsense over vomit and no sleep."

"Oh honey, is that not what we've currently been dealing with?"

"Touché," Debbie says, chuckling. Her eyes glitter with something unexplainable as she looks to Lou earnestly.

"Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" Debbie asks, her eyes on Lou's lips. The blonde sighs teasingly, pulling Debbie in for another kiss.

"I guess we're gonna have to make a few phone calls."

* * *  

**May 1st, 2018**

**(1 Week Pre-Heist)**

"Is anyone home?"

"In the garage!" Lou shouts from where she's under her truck, fiddling with the transmission fluid leak. She hears the sound of footsteps clacking and knows instantly that it's no one other than Tammy. Lou sees familiar white heels and pencil skirt and laughs at her own clairvoyance.

"Want to hand me the wrench, love?"

"Lou," Tammy says in exasperation, "you're filthy."

"Ooh, dirty talk. _Literally_."

"Get out, grease-monkey. We've got a problem."

Lou rolls out from under the car, wiping her greasy hands over her dark grey coveralls. Tammy taps her foot impatiently as Lou jumps to her feet, leaning against the side of her truck with a smooth grin. Tammy blushes at the sight and groans. "Wipe that smirk off your face, idiot."

"What's the issue?" Lou asks, wiping her hands on a cloth. "Trouble in suburbia?"

"Try trouble in _Lou Lou Land_ ," Tammy corrects. Lou scrunches her brow, frowning.

"First of all, that doesn't even work. Secondly, that movie was garbage. I don't care what people say about the colours and the--"

"Lou," Tammy sighs in exasperation, "focus. Please."

"Sorry. What's up?"

"I can't do this job," Tammy says quietly. "Everyone knows I'm not supposed to be there. I can feel it."

Lou frowns as she gazes at the other woman. "Tammy, you're the most organized person on this planet. You colour-code your dildos--"

"Lou!" Tammy blushes. Lou just rolls her eyes and steps forward, reaching out, but then looks at her blackened palms and thinks better of it. "Look, Tim-Tam, you're stressed out and you need a break. Since neither of us can drink, I think it's best if we did something fun."

"Fun." Tammy's voice is deadpan. "We're planning the heist of the century and you want to have fun?!"

"Do you want to relax or not?" Lou asks, arching her brow. Tammy keeps tapping her feet before she finally groans and gives up.

"Fine," Tammy mutters, "what do you have in mind?"

Lou pulls out her phone and shoots a quick text to her private group chat with Nine Ball, Veronica, and Constance.

 **Lou [3:42pm]:** You guys free?

 **Lou [3:42pm]:** I'm planning some stress relief for Tammy.

 **Lou [3:42pm]:**  And don't say kinky, Constance. It's not a sex thing.

 **Veronica [3:42pm]:** lol she literally just opened and closed her mouth like a fish.

 **Constance [3:42pm]:**  fuck off v!! *rolling eyes emoji*. 

 **Lou [3:42pm]:** Language.

 **Constance [3:42pm]:**  dad why u gotta be such a buzzkill, fam? i remember when u used to be fun :(

 **Constance [3:42pm]:**  but anyways im just surfin the web in search of the dankest memes.

 **Constance [3:42pm]:**  so ya i'm pretty much free.

 **Constance [3:43pm]:** what do u have in mind? we could rob the donut shop on queen's.

 **Constance [3:43pm]:**  in other words what i mean to say is that i'm hungry.

 **Constance [3:43pm]:** and i want donuts.

 **Veronica [3:43pm]:** man sounds that sounds lit but i got SAT prep @ 4 :(

 **Lou [3:43pm]:** Study first. I'll pack you dinner with Nine when she leaves. Let me know if you need anything.

 **Veronica [3:44pm]:** awh thanks, pops. im good tho. all this girl needs is flashcards and gatorade ;)

 **Lou [3:44pm]:** I'm still packing you dinner. I'm making your favourite lasagne with the garlic bread.

 **Veronica [3:44pm]:** it's perfect! ur the best. *prayer hands emoji*

 **Nine Ball [3:44pm]:** what do you have in mind? for tammy?

 **Lou [3:44pm]:** You still have your drum sticks? And does Constance have her acoustic?

 **Constance [3:44pm]:**  ARE WE FINALLY STARTING A BAND?!?!?!?!

 **Constance [3:44pm]:** DAD.

 **Constance [3:44pm]:** DAD I'M LITERALLY SCREAMING TELL ME IF THIS IS TRUE.

 **Veronica [3:45pm]:** she's not kidding. make it stop :/

 **Nine Ball [3:45pm]:**  i can be there in five. need a ride, cons?

 **Constance [3:45pm]:**  BINCH I'M SITTING RIGHT NEXT TO YOU.

 **Constance [3:46pm]:**  but yeah thanks, fam. we're getting donuts on the way up btw.

 **Nine Ball [3:46pm]:** fine but ur paying the $$$. we're not robbing the joint. i actually like that place.

 **Constance [3:47pm]:** weak but alright.

 **Lou [3:46pm]:** Bring Veronica's spare bass. I've got the amps. Drive safely, Nine.

 **Lou [3:46pm]:** If you're getting donuts, I want a chocolate glazed and Tammy will have a honey crueller. I'll give you money.

 **Nine Ball [3:46pm]:**  don't worry about it :) we're on our way, pops. see you soon *peace sign emoji*

Lou pockets her phone and glances back up to Tammy with a grin. She reaches for the zip on her coveralls, undoing the zipper slowly.

"Lou," Tammy mutters as she looks away sheepishly. "I'm married. And you're… with Debbie."

"I'm flattered you think it's going in that direction," Lou laughs as she takes off the coveralls to reveal a un-ironed white shirt and ripped jeans. Lou tosses the coveralls over to the chair near the work desk in the back of the garage before heading to the sink to wash her hands. 

"You're an ass."

"I have fond memories of you and my ass," Lou chuckles, winking over her shoulder at a blushing Tammy. "Don't be so prudish, Tim-Tam."

"I should have gone to Amita," Tammy mutters, holding her head in her hands. "Or even Rose. No, maybe not Rose."

"Oh Rose," Lou sighs, "she'd have just panicked with you and instead of being consoled, you'd be doing the consoling."

The two of them make their way back into the house. Tammy follows as Lou saunters over to a large closet on the other end of the loft. She opens the door and steps inside, rummaging around before she grunts and yanks out her guitar case and hands it over to Tammy.

"You're kidding," Tammy says blankly. "Lou, is this your old Gibson?"

"Nah," Lou says with a chuckle, "that's buried somewhere deep inside. It's a custom American Standard Strat I stole from a Fender warehouse."

Tammy wolf-whistles. "Model?"

Lou smirks. "Clapton's Signature."

"Jesus," Tammy practically groans. "We haven't done this in forever."

"Last time we did it we had a great time," Lou chuckles as she picks up her amp and some cables before heading towards the living room. "Leslie's on her way over with Constance. They're brining Veronica's old bass. You still remember how to play, right Tim-Tam?" Lou moves back into the closet to bring out the drum kit, handing the pieces over to Tammy so she can start on setting up the kit in the living room next to the amps.

Tammy's lips turn up in a small grin as she nods, excitement brewing in her chest. "I guess it will be like the good old days."

Just as Lou goes to talk, the front door unlocks and in strides Constance with a box of donuts and her guitar case slung over her back. Nine Ball has her sticks tucked in her wild hair and Veronica's bass case in her hand. The two young women grin over in Tammy and Lou's direction.

"It's not the sugar from the donut, I swear, but I'm genuinely so pumped right now," Constance says as she practically bounces over to Lou. "You have no idea how long I've wanted to actually seriously do a band jam." Lou reaches out and ruffles the girl's hair before claps Nine Ball's arm.

"Well then," Nine Ball says as she looks to the amps and cables. "We just gonna sit here or we gonna jam?"

The four of them take less than a few minutes to set up, with Lou going back to her closet to grab at two mic stands and an additional two amps. She sets the instruments and equipment in the main living room, creating a faux studio space. The four of them take a quick donut break before they start, simply chatting about their days. Lou asks about Veronica, and is happy to know that the girl is doing great with her SAT prep so far.

Once they've done snacking, Lou slings her guitar over her shoulder and plugs the cable into the amp. The rest of the women do the same until they're all tuned and ready to go. Before they can begin, however, Lou walks over to Tammy and grins mischievously in her direction.

"What?" Tammy asks. "What are you thinking, Lou?"

"I'm thinking that we should do a little change," Lou says as she reaches for Tammy's shirt sleeves. "A nostalgic change."

Without warning, Lou yanks down and rips the sleeves off. Tammy gasps, her face paling as she notices the cloths falling to the floor. Nine Ball chuckles and Constance snickers in the background. Lou waits for the argument, but it never comes. It doesn't come, because Tammy grins.

" _Now_ it feels like the good old days." 

Lou grins as she walks backwards to her mic before glancing over to Constance at the other end. "What do you want to play?"

"Do you know Fleetwood Mac?" Constance asks, looking over to Tammy. The older woman guffaws.

"You're asking me?" Tammy asks, her voice aghast at the suggestion. "I was spiritually married to Lindsey Buckingham in the 80's."

"How about a classic then?" Constance asks, turning back to Lou with a grin. "It's the song we've always wanted to sing together."

The corner of Lou's lip turns up in a smirk as she nods. "I like your thinking, kid."

Lou doesn't bother telling them the name of the song, because as soon as she starts the familiar guitar riff, Tammy's beaming from ear to ear and Nine Ball isn't bothering to hide the bobbing of her head as she pounds out the steady beat of the kick drum. Lou has to hold back her own smile as she steps up to the microphone. Her voice is low and raspy, full of grit and growl as she sings the first verses of the iconic song.

_Listen to the wind blow._

_Watch the sun rise._

_Running in the shadows._

_Damn your love, damn your life._

Constance steps up to the microphone and palm-mutes the bass guitar line alongside Tammy as they cut into the chorus. She harmonizes with Lou, singing Lindsey's higher vocal part. It's a perfect blend, and they can all hear it as they dig deep and sing passionately together.

_And if you don't love me now._

_Then you'll never love me again._

_I can still hear you saying._

_You will never break the chain._

After the second repetition, Lou nods along with the beat before returning back to the microphone, her eyes sliding shut.

_Listen to the wind blow._

_Down comes the night._

_Running in the shadows._

_Damn your love, damn your life._

_Break the silence._

_Damn the dark, damn the light._

When they sing the chorus again, Lou and Constance's vocals come together in a perfect blend of low and high, of rasp and growl, and it sounds almost as good as the original. They cut into the bridge, with Nine Ball rapping on the drums as they all look over to Tammy for the solo. 

And when it comes in, it takes everything for Lou and Constance to simply not explode.

Tammy looks to be having the time of her life as she fingers along the iconic solo, before looking up to Lou with a nod. The older woman starts the guitar solo, her fingers strumming across her fretboard as she builds up the power chords before kicking into the guitar solo. Constance keeps the backing guitar steady as Lou turns up the distortion and lets her fingers fly up and down the fret board in an almost manic motion.

Lou finger taps the notes as she feels Tammy building on the bass and Nine going crazy on her snare and kick drum. She carries the solo out for a few more bars before she nods to the rest of them with a grin, returning back to the microphone with Constance in tow on the backing vocals.

_Chain, keep us together (running in the shadows)._

_Chain, keep us together (running in the shadows)._

_Chain, keep us together (running in the shadows)._

In the end, they both end on the last line, Constance and Lou harmonizing the part and letting the chord ring out.

Once the last note is dissipated and the room is finally pin-drop silent, Tammy is the first to speak.

"Holy. Shit."

"I actually want to fly into the sun," Constance says, her voice jittery. "That was fucking amazing."

Lou can't even be bothered to correct her language as she grins over at Tammy. 

"So," Lou says as she fingers her guitar, "how was that for stress relief?"

" _Fan-fucking-tastic_ ," Tammy says unabashedly. "And I know what song I want next."

"Shoot, sister." Nine Ball chirps up from behind them. Tammy smirks at the three of them.

"Joan Jett's 'Bad Reputation'. You guys know it?" Tammy asks. Constance snorts, laughing.

"It was basically written for us, don't you think?" Constance quips back, winking. "I mean, look at us."

"Fair point," Tammy chuckles, the stress completely vanished from her face as she grins. "Alright, then. Lou, you got this?"

Lou smirks at her friend, her fingers already primed for the power chords.

"Is that even a question, Tim-Tam?" 

 

* * *

**October 10th, 2018**

**(4 Months Post-Heist)**

"Alright Debbie, spill it."

Debbie looks up from where she's pouring over the latest edition of National Geographic (reading was a luxury in prison--one of the few things that she's kept with her after being released from the slammer). She glances up to Daphne sauntering into the room before collapsing onto the ottoman. Debbie looks to the door to see Amita and Rose walking in behind her, arms laden with shopping bags and a frown on the former's face.

"Spill what?" Debbie asks, setting her magazine down. Daphne makes a lazy gesture with her hands.

"The details of your dream wedding," Daphne says nonchalantly. "You know that you're not about to do some lame ass simple thing."

"Oh shucks," Debbie says sarcastically. "There goes our plan to elope in Romania next month."

"Romania isn't very nice in the winter," Rose says from where she settles onto the couch opposite to them. "Ireland's much better."

Debbie doesn't even bother responding to Rose's comment as she turns back to face Daphne. "What's so bad about keeping it simple?"

"You're Debbie and Lou," Amita chimes in as she takes a seat next to Daphne. "You guys are the furthest from simple."

"Have you seen Lou's closet?" Daphne chuckles. "She may be butch as hell, but she's a flamboyant butch."

"What does our wedding have to do with you two?" Debbie asks, ignoring the jab at her fiancée's fashion choices. Daphne snorts.

"I'm done shooting my movie and I need something productive to do," Daphne explains lazily. "Your wedding seemed like the next best thing."

"Good to know we're a pet project to you."

"Hey," Daphne quips, her brows furrowing. "I actually like you guys. I care about this wedding and your romance."

"I don't even have an answer to that." 

"Just listen to her," Amita chimes in, reaching over to take Debbie's hand in her own. "It's nothing crazy, we swear."

Debbie sighs, "alright fine. What do you have in mind?"

Daphne smiles, leaning back in her chair. "First thing's first," she says, "you have to tell me how you guys met."

Debbie looks up to where Lou emerges from the garage in her dusty overalls and cane. The two of them make eye-contact, Lou's curious blue eyes eventually flitting over to where Daphne and Amita are sitting with her. Debbie just smiles softly, shaking her head subtly. Lou just rolls her eyes and sends her a wink before she meanders back to the garage, keen on remaining unseen to the other three women. Debbie follows her back until she disappears, a nostalgic flame flickering in her heart as she thinks back to the crazy night she'd met one Louanne Elizabeth Miller.

Looking up at Daphne with a grin, Debbie opens her mouth begins to speak.

"It all began in the summer of '88…"

* * * 

**August 8th, 1988**

**(30 Years Pre-Heist).**

"You playing tonight, Miller?"

Lou looks up from where she has a cigarette loosely hanging between her lips and an arm wrapped around a nameless brunette who's half-sitting on her lap. The bar's manager, Kina, a tall woman with curly hair and wide-set jaw. Her eyes are green and gold, her lips pulled into a smirk. Even though Lou is only seventeen and technically shouldn't be anywhere near a bar, Kina had taken to the young Australian with the mysterious past and even more mysterious personality. Lou takes a long, slow drag of the cigarette before handing it to the brunette.

"Depends," Lou shrugs coolly, her fingers tracing the skin of the brunette on her lap. "You gonna pay me this year?"

"You gonna be  _legal_  this year?"

"Touché," Lou chuckles as she takes the cigarette back from the brunette and finishes it off. "Where's my stuff?"

"In the back," Kina says, gesturing to the door. "Grab your guitar and get up there, kid. I want this crowd to actually enjoy the night."

"What, the watered-down vodka not doing the trick, Kiki?" Lou teases, gracefully shoving the brunette off her lap as she rises to her feet. Kina eyes her pointedly, trying not to let the gangly-limbed teenager intimidate her (despite being only seventeen, Lou was almost five-ten and towered over her). Crossing her arms, the older woman juts her chin up and Lou just laughs, shaking her head before blowing a kiss.

"You love me."

"Love isn't the word I'd use, kid."

Just as Lou goes to quip back a retort, something catches the corner of her eyes. She looks over to see a young brunette (like her, too young for this scene) enter the bar dressed in a red dress and black heels. Her hair is mussed and her eyes are focused, and something about her draws Lou in like a siren call. Suddenly, the urge to get closer and find out more overwhelms her, and Lou smirks as she turns back to Kina.

"Give me five minutes to prep and tune and I'll blow the panties off of every woman in this club." Lou cheekily pokes at Kina's side before she bounds off towards the back stage area to grab at her guitar. She hears Kina mutter, "ugh teenagers" in the background, but she doesn't pay the older woman much more attention. When she's backstage, she grabs at her electric guitar--a vintage sunburst '58 Gibson Les Paul. She tunes it within seconds and grabs a handful of picks before she slings the instrument behind her shoulders and makes her way to the stage.

"Without further ado," she hears Kina's voice on the microphone, "I give you the woman you all know and love: _Roxanne Black_."

The crowd cheers as Lou takes the stage, a long silver chain hanging from the sloping lines of her sharp collarbones. Her hair is platinum blonde, side-shaved on the left, with Manic Panic blue tips. Dressed in leather pants, a ripped black tank top revealing a bright blue sports blue underneath the fabric, a recently stolen vintage, diamond-encrusted gold Rolex on one wrist, and thick leather bracers on her other, Lou knows that she has the appeal to make all the women in this room swoon. Her fingers are laden with different rings just for the hell of it. She waves to the crowd, pulling her lips up in her characteristic smirk which helps illicit another round of cheers and wolf-whistles. She knows that most of the women in this crowd are early to mid-twenties, and Lou doubts even a single one of them knows she's so young.

Except for the brunette in the red dress by the bar, who clutches her vodka-tonic a bit tighter when Lou sends a wink in her direction.

Once the cheers die down, Lou flicks her pick into her fingers and begins to palm-mute the power chords on her guitar. The crowd lights up again at the familiarity of the tune, catching onto the classic rock song she's about to sing. Lou keeps her eyes on the brunette the whole time, her eyes piercing her with a look which could convey an entire conversation. The brunette swallows nervously, sitting up on her seat.

Then, Lou leans closer to the microphone so her lips graze the netted coil, and opens her mouth to sing in a low, raspy voice.

_Colour me your colour, baby._

_Colour me your car._

_Colour me your colour, darling._

_I know you who are._

_Come up off your colour chart, oh I know where you're coming from._

Lou takes a step back from the microphone as she eases into the chorus, her eyes closing as she loses herself into the song.

_Call me on the line._

_Call me any, any time._

_Call me, my love._

_You can call me any day or night, call me._

Lou opens her eyes to see the brunette is staring at her, mouth slightly agape as Lou makes sure to keep eye contact for the next lyrics.

_Cover me with kisses, baby._

_Cover me with love._

_Roll me in designer sheets, I'll never get enough._

_Emotions come, and I don't know why._

_I'll cover up love's alibi._

The brunette swallows thickly as Lou belts into the chorus again, her voice turning growly as she nearly screams the words into the microphone. The crowd is on fire, bopping along as Lou carries them through the chorus before she quietens down for the bridge.

_Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, she speaks the languages of love._

_Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, amore, chiamami, chiamami._

_Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, appelle-moi ma cherie, appelle-moi._

_Anytime, anyplace, anywhere, any way._

_Anytime, anyplace, anywhere, any day-ay…_

Lou shouts the last verse into the mic as she leans back and kicks into an improvised guitar solo. Her fingers fly across the fretboard in time with the pounding drums and bass behind her. She leans her head down, letting her hair cover her face as she bends a particularly high note, slamming down on the whammy to create the most beautiful distortion of noise as she juts the guitar and returns back to the mic. The crowd goes wild as Lou returns back to the refrain, belting the chorus as she makes sure to keep her eyes on the brunette the entire time. 

At last, Lou ends the song with one last breathy "call me" before the light cuts out and the crowd screams in appreciation.

As the light comes back on Lou nods into the crowd, throwing them a wink, but her eyes are for the brunette and the brunette alone. She's still sitting by the bar, but now she's a bit more flushed than she'd been earlier. Lou licks her lips, her teeth poking out to bite into her lower one as she tells the crowd that she's got a few more songs and that the party has only just begun. With that, she kicks off into the next song.

Lou runs some of her favourites on her usual setlist; she moves into a mashup of Fleetwood Mac's "Rhiannon" and "Dreams", followed by Billy Idol's "Rebel Yell" and Joan Jett's "Cherry Bomb", before she finishes the night with a hyped version of Ram Jam's "Black Betty".

By the end of it, Lou's voice is hoarse and her hair is matted to her face from the sweat.

And at the end of it, as Lou looks into the screaming, drunk crowd, she realizes that the brunette is still sitting, staring at her.

Lou bounds off the stage, handing her guitar to Kina as she seamlessly slips through the crowd and makes her way to the bar. Some of the girls try to grab at her, but Lou just winks and shoves them off teasingly. It takes a few moments, but finally Lou makes her way to the bar. When she gets to the bar, the brunette sits a little higher in her seat and swallows thickly, her brown eyes darkening as Lou approaches.

The brunette remains quiet as Lou slides onto the stool and flicks her fingers at the bar tender. A few moments later, a beer finds itself on the counter as Lou takes the bottle into her hands and turns to the brunette with another smirking grin. She teases the rim of the bottle with her lips before she takes a long, slow swig of the beverage before setting it down. And then, she turns fully, her eyes roaming the woman.

"Nice voice," the brunette says, her voice unusually low and raspy. It's unexpected, but Lou digs it.

"Thanks," Lou replies as she leans back in her seat a bit. "You got a name, pretty girl?"

The brunette arches her brow, suddenly no longer nervous as she whispers, "you're pretty forward, aren't you?"

"How could I not be?" Lou asks nonchalantly, bringing the bottle to her lips. "You were eye-fucking me across the room, darling."

The brunette doesn't flinch. Instead, her own lips curl up into a small smile. "Cocky, are we?"

"I can be," Lou hums as she takes another swig before leaning forward to whisper into the brunette's ear, "if you want me that way."

"What's your name?" The brunette asks, her voice hitching. "I sure as hell know it's not Roxanne Black."

Lou chuckles, leaning backwards as she sips her beer again. "Tell me yours and I'll tell you mine."

"I asked you first," the brunette replies coolly, reaching over to take Lou's beer before taking a sip. "Play fair or don't play at all."

"Hmm," Lou murmurs, her eyes fixated on the bob of the brunette's throat as she swallows. "Fine. Lou Miller."

There's a pause before the other woman sets the beer down and smiles. "Really?"

"Full name's Louanne," Lou admits, unable to be truant in this beautiful woman's presence. "But I go by Lou. Fits me better."

"It does," the brunette agrees as she boldly reaches across to lightly graze Lou's knee with her fingertips. "Like a female Bowie."

"Thanks," Lou tells her, biting her lip as the brunette leans close enough for her to get a whiff of her spicy perfume. "I try."

Lou's eyes flick down to the brunette's lips, which are moist and plump. A bit of the lipstick she'd been wearing had somehow smudged off, probably by drinking throughout the night. Her fingers are on her thigh now, and Lou tilts her head forward so they're inches apart.

"What about you?" Lou rasps, watching as the brunette's hands inch even higher. Her own hand slides across the top of the bar until she's tapping her fingers on soft skin adorning the brunette's small wrist. Lou leans in even closer, their noses brushing now. "Tell me, honey."

"Debbie," the brunette breathes out as Lou's fingers trace lines into her skin. "Debbie Ocean."

A familiar sensation comes onto her own wrist, and despite the pounding of the club, Lou hears the characteristic click of her keys being snagged from her front pocket. Debbie's eyes are still on hers, bold and unwavering, seemingly unaware that she's been made. Lou knows that she's being robbed right now, but something about the encounter only fuels the fire within her. She keeps Debbie's stare without breaking, grinning.

Boy, Lou has never wanted someone more than she does this Debbie Ocean.

Slowly, she reaches down, clasping her hand around Debbie's wrist, stopping the theft prematurely.

"Now now," Lou hums, never breaking eye-contact as she watches Debbie's eyes widen in fear. "That trick won't work on me, pretty girl."

Debbie is frozen, unsure of what to do, and Lou can tell that this is probably one of her first attempts at robbing someone. Her seduction tactics are fairly good, but she's going to need a few lessons if she's going to go far with pulling this scheme with another mark. Lou grins again.

What better teacher than a master delinquent such as herself?

"So what do we do now?" Debbie asks, swallowing the pit in her throat. "You gonna have me arrested or something?"

"No," Lou rasps as she cocks her head, making it appear like she's in thought. "I think I'll do you one better. Let me part upon you the three rules to a successful con, instead." Debbie rolls her eyes, but when Lou tightens her grip slightly, the brunette flushes at the contact.

"And what are they?" Debbie asks, her breath catching as Lou leans impossibly closer. Lou sighs, licking her lips earnestly.

"First rule," Lou hums, her thumb caressing the inside of Debbie's wrist. "A silent con is the best con."

Debbie swallows as Lou leans forward and lightly presses her lips to the brunette's jaw. "Second rule: a smart con is an easy con."

Lou sighs as she removes her lips and leans back to give Debbie a satisfied smirk. Debbie only swallows hard, her eyes dark with lust.

"And the third rule?" Debbie asks, her voice dripping with arousal as the question sends a jolt up Lou's spine.

Lou just leans in, finally pressing her lips to Debbie's in a chaste, biting kiss. 

"A good con is one which ends in a great fuck," Lou hums between her lips. "Nothing ever feels as satisfying as a woman coming undone."

"Bullshit," Debbie chokes on the words, but Lou knows she's made her mark. "That's got nothing to do with the job."

"Oh yeah, pretty girl?" Lou asks, her voice breathy and lusted. "Want to test that theory?"

Debbie's eyes darken and the rest is history when she sultrily whispers, "why don't you make me, Starman?"

With that, Lou pulls Debbie up to her feet and drags her through the club. Debbie's free hand is pawing at Lou's leather pants as they weave through the crowd and towards the back exit. Lou is quick to slam the door open with her shoulder before she whirls around and presses Debbie against the wall of the alley. It's raining out, pouring down on both of them as Lou places her hand beside Debbie's head. The two women stand there for a moment, simply looking at each other, waiting for one to make the first move, before Lou's patience snaps.

Their lips meet in a tangle of teeth and tongue. The rain keeps flooding down, causing their skin to slip as Debbie changes the angle of the kiss. Lou's hands run up Debbie's thighs before finding their place on the other woman's hips. Debbie gasps as Lou's thumbs press slightly, applying just the barest amount of pressure to the small area of skin above her pelvis. In return, Debbie's blunted fingernails scrape down Lou's bare arms, drawing faint red lines in their wake. Lou hisses and Debbie takes the break to her advantage as she nips her lip lightly.

"We gonna stand out here all night or are you gonna teach me a lesson?" Debbie growls into Lou's lips, one of her hands reaching up to tug at the short hair, pulling Lou's head back and exposing her long neck long enough for Debbie to rain down her own assault of kisses there.

Lou just growls, not used to not being in control as she shoves Debbie back into the wall roughly. She quickly scans Debbie's eyes to make sure that she'd not hurt the girl, but Debbie only looks more sexually frustrated than before. Lou can feel it too as she nods, reaching back down for Debbie's hand as she leads them back into the alley where her custom-built, graphite black 750cc Norton Commando is propped up. Lou hands Debbie her helmet, helping the other woman strap it in place before she straddles her bike, patting the seat behind her.

"You ever been on a bike before, darling?" Lou asks as Debbie sits behind her, arms winding around her waist. 

"No," Debbie admits as Lou flicks on the engine and revs it, letting the bike roar to life. "But I'm ready."

"Hold on tight," Lou smirks as she turns back to slide the visor on Debbie's helmet shut. "Now let's get the fuck out of here."

Debbie's arms tighten behind her as Lou revs a few more times before powering out of the alley. She speeds through the streets, the wind and rain flowing in her face as she weaves through traffic expertly. She's over the speed limit, she knows, but it's late and there's hardly anyone on the roads as she leans forward and speeds up even more. She takes a sharp turn onto a side street, enjoying the purr of the bike as it rumbles down the road. She keeps the pace until she makes the last turn into the motel where she'd been holed up the last few nights.

"You don't have an apartment we can go back to?" Debbie asks as she strips off the helmet and places it on the bike while Lou fishes for her keys. "Not that I don't appreciate the anonymity, I'd hate to be just another notch to your bedpost, Miller." Lou chuckles at that, blushing.

"What makes you think you're that kind of girl to me?" Lou asks, arching her brow as she opens the door. But Debbie doesn't reply, because as soon as Lou is closing the door behind them, she's back on Lou again, fisting her hands in Lou's hair and reattaching their lips.

"Show me what kind of girl I am to you," Debbie whispers, reaching for one of Lou's hands and placing it between her thighs. Lou groans at the warmth emanating from the damp spot on the brunette's underwear. "Fuck me, baby. Fuck me better than you fuck those other girls."

From that point on, it's a desperate mess of clothes ripping and teeth nipping at skin. At some point, Lou hoists a half-naked Debbie into her arms and shoves her into the wall, pinning her place with her hips alone. Lou growls when Debbie's thighs lock around her hips, her own pelvis grinding down as Debbie's fingers scratch down the pale, smooth skin of her abs. Lou's own hands run up and down Debbie's sides.

"Take me to the bed," Debbie hisses between hot, messy kisses. "Come on, Miller. Show me what you've got."

Lou carries Debbie to the bed, shoving her down before kneeling down. Her hands reach up and pry off Debbie's black thong, her lips tracing a line of fiery kisses down her legs as she goes. Finally, she flings the offending piece of fabric away before diving in without further ado. 

Debbie shoves her knuckle into her mouth to avoid screaming too loudly as Lou's tongue makes its first contact on her clit. Lou keeps her eyes pierced on Debbie's heaving chest and pebbled nipples as she writhes under her ministrations. Lou immediately finds herself addicted to the high-pitched moans Debbie can't help but spill when she reaches up to palm at those beautiful breasts. Her other arm traps Debbie's frantic hips, preventing her from sliding off the bed as Lou picks up the pace. She's probably going blue from lack of air, but it's worth it.

When Debbie finally reaches her peak, she unravels with her thighs pressed tightly around Lou's head and her hand tugged firmly in Lou's hair. Lou carries her through the waves like a pro, even if she's going dizzy and her lungs are protesting for oxygen. She manages to coax a second orgasm moments later, and this time, Debbie's hips fly up and knock her arm away with the sheer force of her release.

A few seconds later, Debbie finally comes down from her high, her thighs slowly unclenching as she pants in exhaustion. Lou goes to stand, but she teeters to the side as blackness creeps up in the corner of her vision. She sucks in a deep breath, fully aware that her hair is a mess, her cheeks are flushed, and she's probably turning blue. Debbie looks down tiredly, before her eyes widen in concern.

"Oh my god," Debbie gasps as she weakly clambers over the bed to help Lou. "Baby, I'm so sorry, I--"

Unfortunately, Debbie doesn't realize how uncooperative her body is post-orgasm, and instead of helping Lou up, she ends up tumbling head-first into Lou's chest, sending both women crashing to the floor. Lou feels the air get sucked from her lungs again as Debbie collapses atop her. Debbie angles her head upwards, looking guilty, but when Lou looks to her, those beautiful forest brown eyes, puckered lips, flushed cheeks, earnest gaze--it's too much for her to handle and Lou finds herself losing the ability to breathe for an entirely new reason.

"Hi," Debbie whispers sheepishly, her voice soft. Lou even can't stop her own blush as she smiles.

"Hi," she repeats in an equally shy voice. The two of them lay there for a few moments, giggling every so often.

"Lou?" Debbie asks after awhile, her voice muffled as Lou blinks the fog from her mind. "You still with me?"

"I am," Lou says, her voice softer than before as she reaches up to cup Debbie's cheek. "For as long as you'll have me, honey."

"Does forever sound like enough to you?" Debbie asks timidly, and it would be absurd, coming from anyone else. 

But Debbie Ocean isn't just anyone else.

Lou knows she's only known Debbie for less than a day, but as she looks into those soulful brown eyes, something bursts in her heart, sweet and free. The other woman smiles shyly and flushes when Lou's fingers softly trace her jaw. Lou knows that this is something more than a one-time fuck. Debbie ignites feelings inside of her that she's never known to exist, and Lou is quick to realize that this was always meant to be inevitable.

From the moment Debbie walked into that bar, Lou knew that this was the woman she wanted for the rest of her life.

"Oh honey," Lou murmurs as she leans forward to close her lips around Debbie's in a tender kiss. "I think forever will do just fine."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this was originally supposed to only be two chapters (like the wedding was supposed to be in this chapter) but then i did a big whoops and accidentally caught myself in the loubbie backstory feels trip and just got so carried away. i hope this wasn't as much of a disaster as i think it is.
> 
> the next chapter should be the wedding and honey moon to actually finish it.
> 
> anyways i hope u enjoyed 30k words of gay trash!
> 
> also one last final edit, this is the version of the chain that the band sings (sub the violin solo for a guitar solo and imagine janis joplin and stevie nicks singing): https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=504tvZzoT-c.


End file.
